Żywoty pań swawolnych/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ROZPRAWA PIRWSZA ''O białych głowiech, które paraią się postronnem miłowaniem ''y małżonki swe kładą pomiędzy rogale Iako iż białe głowy uczyniły fundacyą stanu rogatego y ony to mężczyzn czynią rogalami, umyśliłem włożyć tę rozprawę w one xięgi o paniech, chocia rzecz w niey będzie po równi o mężczyznach, co o białych głowiech. Wiem, iako ważę się na nie lada dzieło y iako nigdy bych mu nie podołał, gdybych chciał uporać się z niem do końca; bowiem na wszytkim papierze pariskiey kamery rachmistrzowskiej nie pomieściłby ani połowy onych historyów, tak mężczyźńskich, iako y białogłowskich. Toć mimo to spiszę, co podołam, a kiedy tchu mi nie stanie, naonczas przekażę pióro dyabłu abo iakiemu dobremu kompanowi, iżby ie podiął po mnie. Wraz exkuzuię się, ieżeli nie trzymam w tey rozprawie statecznego ordynku: wżdy tak wielga iest liczba onych mężów y onych pań, iż nie znam tak biegłego oboźnego, który by uzdolił sprawić miedzy nimi należyte szyki a porządki. Prowadząc się tedy, iako mi się będzie zdało, rozpoczynam te opowieści w pięknym miesiącu kwietniu, który iest czas a pora na kukułki: rozumiem leśne, bowiem inych trefią się a spotyka podostatkiem po wszytkie miesiące a pory roku. Owo tedy pośród naszych rogalów siła znachodzi się rozmaitych odmian; ba ze wszytkich nagorszy, y którego białe głowy strachała się nabarziey, iest rodzay onych zagorzalców, nieprzezpiecznych, mózgowczych, złych, iadowitych, okrutnych, krwiożerców a podeźrzliwych, którzy dręczą, katuią, zabiaią, iedni z racyą, drudzy bez racyey, popadaiąc w szaleństwo za leda podeźrzeniem; owo przed takową kompanią snadnie trzeba się mieć na baczności tak żenom, iako ich panom służkom. Wżdy znałem takie panie y ich slużków, którzy nie dbali na to, bowiem byli tak sierdzici iako y tamci, a zaś panie były wielgiego serca, tak iż kiedy chybiało odwagi galantom, same im iey przyczyniały; ile że wszelaka przygoda im barziey iest ślizga a nieprzezpieczna, tem więcey godzi się ią podiąć y dokonać we wspaniałości ducha. Ine znałem białe głowy, które nie miały żadnego serca ani hambitu, aby cytować ku rzeczom dużym, y paskudziły się ieno swoiemi mizernymi sprawami: iako to powiedaią: nikczemna iak k...a. Znałem jedną godną białą głowę y nie z ledacyiakich, która, gdy uwidziała chwilę sposobną ku zażyciu rozkoszy z przyjacielem, a zaś ten przedkładał iey nieprzezpieczeństwo, iakie by wynikło, gdyby mąż, nie będący daleko, ich podchwycił, wzgardziła onym galantem y rzuciła go, bądź iż okazał się małego serca, bądź też iż chybił iey w potrzebie: ile że skoro rozmiłowaną damę gorącość krwie a ochota przypiera do uczynku, a zaś przyiaciel iey dla bądź iakiey przeszkody nie może abo nie chce zadowolić iey z miesca, nienawidzi takiego y gardzi nim iak nikiem w świecie. Wierę, trzeba wysławiać odwagę oney paniey y inych iey podobnych, które nie lękaią się niczego, aby zadosyć uczynić swoiey pochoci, mimo iż podaią się na więcey nieprzezpieczeństw niżli żołnierz abo marynarz w co naysroższych potrzebach lądu y morza. Pewna dama iszpańska szła raz na kownaty królewskie wiedziona przez dwornego kawalera; owo gdy przechodzili przez nieiaki zakątek postronny a przymroczny, ów kawaler, iakoby wynosząc się ze swey iszpańskiej czci a diskrecyey, rzekł iey: " Senora, buen lugar, si no fuera vuessa merced." Dama odrzekła mu ieno: "Si, buen lugar, si no fuera vuessa merced." - "Otoć sposobne miesce, gdyby to była iensza iak wy, pani." - "Wierę, barzo sposobne, gdyby to był ienszy jak wy, panie." Tak oto wyszydziła go y w hańbę podała za ona miętkość, iż nie wziął od niey w tak sposobnem miescu to, czego żądał y czego ona pragnęła; oo byłby uczynił ienszy, śmielszego przyrodzenia: za czym straciła serce ku niemu y poniechała go. Słyszałem o iedney barzo cudney y znamienitey paniey, która zwoliła swemu przyiacielowi, iżby z nią spał, ieno iż ma nie dotknąć iey w żadnym sposobie ani się brać do samey rzeczy: czego tamten dotrzymał, trwaiąc całą noc w wielgiey żądzy, pokusach a powściągliwości; za co owa pani go tak uczciła, iż w niedługi czas potem dała mu ukontentowanie, podaiąc za swą racyą, iże chciała doświadczyć iego miłości przez posłuszeństwo w tym, co mu nałożyła. Za co miłowała go późni tem barziey, mnimaiąc, iż zdolen by był uczynić na drugi raz iną rzecz równie znaczną co ta, która była z nayznacznieyszych. Mogą niektórzy wychwalać tę strzemięźliwość abo tę małoduszność, ini zasię nie: zdaię się na mnimania y racye, iakie mogliby wywieść partyzanci iedney y drugiey strony. Znałem iedną panią, cale znamienitą, która gdy dała zezwolenie swemu przyiacielowi, aby przyszedł z nią spać iedney nocy, tenże przybył całkowicie przysposobiony, w koszuli, iżby spełnił swoią powinność; wżdy że to było w zimie, przymarzł tak po drodze, ba, wszedłszy w łoże nie mógł nic dokonać y troskał się ieno o zagrzanie członków; za co pani owa znienawidziła go y nie dbała iuż oń. Iensza pani, gdy uradzała o miłości z pewnym szlachcicem, tenże powiedział iey, miedzy inymi rozmówkami, iż gdyby przyszło mu lec z nią w łoże, doliczyłby do sześci potykań, tak barzo iey cudność zalazła mu za skórę. "Barzo o wiele chełpicie się, rycerzu - rzekła pani. - Za czym zamawiam was na tę a na tę noc." Iakoż nie omieszkał się stawić; ba nieszczęściem dla niego, gdy iuż był w łożu, przyszedł nań taki skurcz, oziębienie humorów, a oporność przyrodzenia, iż nie mógł doliczyć ani do iednego; za czym pani rzekła doń: "Zali nic inkszego nie chcecie uczynić? Owo pomykaycie precz z łożnice; nie naięłam wam iey iakoby łóżka w gospodzie, iżbyście w niem zażywali wczasów a wypoczynku. Tedy pomykaycie, powiedam." Y tak go odprawiła, naśmiewając się potem barzo z niego y nienawidząc gorzey morowey zarazy. Szczęście byłoby onemu dobremu panu, gdyby był miał przyrodę cnego wielgiego protonotara Baroda, iałmużnika króla Franciszka, który, kiedy mu się trefiło przyspać z iaką panią ze dworu, liczył co namniey do dwunastu, ba, rano ieszcze powiedał: "Odpuście mi, pani, ieślim godniey nie uzdolił, wżdy brałem medykament wczora." Znałem go póżniey; był to tęgi Gaskończyk: zrzucił sukienkę y zwano go kapitanem Barodem; siła mi historyów naopowiedał, wszytkie z imienia y nazwiska. Na stare lata opuściła go ta męska y weneryczna krzepkość; za czym popadł w niedostatek, mimo iż swoiego czasu uszczknął był sobie niezłe kąski z tego, co mu przynosił iego instrument; ba, wszytko przetrwonił y iął się warzenia a destiiowania esencyi. "Wżdy - powiedał - gdybych mógł, iako w moich młodszych leciech, destilować ieszcze esencyę nasienną, lepiey bych radził sobie w moich sprawach y lepiey by mi się działo." Podczas ostatnich woyen Ligi pewien godny szlachcic y iunak nie lada wyszedłszy z fortecy, nad którą miał przełożenstwo, y ruszywszy w pole, a nie mogąc za powrotem zdążyć na czas do swego garnizonu, zaiechał na noc do iedney piękney, zacney y znamienitey damy, która zaprosiła go, iżby tam przespał; od czego się nie wymawiał, bo był utrudzon sielnie. Podkarmiwszy go tedy smacznie przy wieczerzy, pani dała mu swoią kownatę y swoie łóżko, ile że wszytkie iensze izby były ogołocone z przyczyny woyny, a zaś statki pochowane, gdyż miała barzo nadobne. Zasię pani sama ścisnęła się w alkierzu, gdzie miała proste łóżeczko na czas dnia. Szlachcic, nawzbraniawszy się siła brać tę kownatę y to łoże, prośbami oney paniey zniewolony był ie zaiąć: za czym ułożył się y hnet usnął snem barzo głębokim. Ba cóż! ta pani przyszła ku niemu ułożyć się obok, on wszelako nic nie poczuł ani zrazu, ani przez całą noc, tak barzo był zdrożony y zmorzony snem; spoczywał tedy aż do wielgiego dnia nazaiutrz, aż gdy się zaczął budzić, ona pani odchodząc odeń rzekła mu: "Nie spałeś, wasza miłość, iako widzisz, bez kompaniey, bowiem nie radam była opuścić ci całey łożnicy y zażywałam iey połowy tak dobrze iako y ty. Byway: przepuściłeś okazyą, którey iuż nie odzyszczesz nigdy." Szlachcic, klnąc y biadaiąc nad straconą fortunką (a było od czego się obwiesić), chciał ią zatrzymać a ubłagać: wżdy na nic się to nie zdało y pani poszła barzo rozżalona przeciw niemu, iż nie ukontentował iey tak, iak chciała, gdyż nie przyszła tam po ieden raz (iako to mówią, ieden raz iest w łożnicy iako sałata do obiadu) y nie przybyła tam dla liczby poiedynczey, ba dla, mnogiey, którą wiele białych głów woli w tey rzeczy niźli co inego; cale przeciwnie od iedney barzo cudney y poczciwey paniey, znaiomey mi, która gdy raz zamówiła swego galanta do siebie do łóżka, ten w iedno mgnienie oka trzy razy sprawiedliwie ią obrócił; za czym gdy chciał uczynić to samo raz czwarty y ine ieszcze mnogie razy, ona sama rzekła mu, prosiła y nakazała, iżby wyszedł z łoża a oddalił się. Ów, równie rzeźwy iak wprzódzi, okazuie iey swoią gotowość do boiu y przyrzeka raczyć ią całą noc do białego rana; iako że, pry, dla takiego drobiażdżku krzepkość iego bynamniey nie osłabła. Aż ona: "Zadowól się tem (prawi), iżem poznała twoie siły, które są barzo wdzięczne y dostało, y w swoiem czasie a miescu będę umiała lepiey ich zażyć niż teraz; bowiem dość byłoby przypadku, aby nas tu odkryto, a gdyby mąż móy to wiedział, hnet byłabych zgubiona. Byway więc, rycerzu, aż do lepszey a przezpiecznieyszey okazyey, a wonczas swobodnie użyię cię na wielgą bitwę, a nie na tak lichą potyczkę." Siła iest białych głów, które nie miałyby tego opamiętania, ieno opite rozkoszą y trzymaiąc iuż w mocy swego współzapaśnika, byłyby mu kazały walczyć aż do białego rana. Ta godna pani, o którey powiedałem przedtem, była takiey przyrody, iż skoro przyszło na nią zachcenie, nigdy nie znała strachu ani baczenia na męża, chocia był srogi szyrmierz y barzo podeźrzliwy; ba mimo to taka była szczęśniaczka, iż ani ona, ani iey gachowie nie popadli w nieprzezpieczeństwo życia, iako że nigdy nie dali się przychwycić y zawżdy mieli się na pieczy, y rozstawiali dobre a czuyne straże. W czym iednak nie lza zbytnio ufać białym głowam, bowiem dość iest tu iedney nieszczęsney godziny, iako się to przygodziło niedawno rycerzowi mężnemu a walecznemu, który został ubit idąc spotkać się ze swoią lubką, a to dla zdrady, iaką mu zastawiła sama z nakazania męża: zasię gdyby nie był tyle zadufany w swoiem męstwie, byłby się miał na ostrożności y nie byłby zginął, czego była wielga szkoda. iawny to, wierę, przykład, aby nie ufać tyle rozamorowanym białym głowam, które aby ieno umknąć się okrutney ręce mężowskiey, tak tańcuią, iak tamci zagraią, iako uczyniła ta, która ocalała z życiem, a zaś przyiaciel iey śmiercią pomarł. Bywaią ini mężowie, którzy uśmiercają niewiastę y iey gacha wraz oboie, iako to słyszałem o pewney barzo znaczney damie. Tey małżonek, zazdrosny o nią nie dla iakiegoś pewnie dokonanego uczynku, ale przez samą zazdrość y dla czczych pozorów miłości, uśmiercił swoią żenę od trucizny, w powolnych cierpieniach, z wielgą dla świata szkodą; poprzednio zaś zagładził iey służkę, barzo godnego człeka, powiedaiąc, iż pięknieysza iest ochfiara y barziey ucieszna ubić byczka wprzódzi, a po nim krowę. Owo xiążę barziey było okrutne naprzeciw swoiey żenie niż późniey naprzeciw iedney ze swych córek, którą wydał za mąż też za znaczne xiążę, ba nie tak znaczne iak on sam, który był nie prawie monarchą. Owo przygodziło się tey niebaczney niewieście, iż zaszła w ciążę z inym niż ze swoim mężem, który zabawił się w iakoweyś woynie; za czym urodziwszy foremne dzieciątko, nie wiedziała, komu się w pieczę oddać, ieśli nie swemu oćcu, któremu otworzyła wszytko przez iednego zaufanego szlachcica, posławszy go doń. Który usłyszawszy wiadomość przekazał mężowi, aby na gardło swoie nie ważył się godzić na życie iego córki, gdyż wówczas on by się targnął na iego życie y uczyniłby go naynędznieyszym z xiążąt krześciiańskich, iak to było w iego mocy; za czym posłał córce swoiey galerę wraz z orszakiem ludzi, iżby odebrali dziecko wraz z mamką; y zaopatrzywszy ie w przystoyne mieszkanie y opiekę, dał ie bardzo godnie wyżywić y wychować. Wżdy po nieiakim czasie, skoro iey ociec pomarł, mąż śmiercią zgładził tę niewiastę. Słyszałem o inym, który uśmierzcił służkę swoiey żeny w iey oczach y barzo go dręczył, iżby sama pomarła od męczeństwa, iż widzi ginącego w mękach tego, którego tak miłowała y ściskała w ramiona. Iny znów we świecie zabił swoią żenę w samem śrzodku dworu, dawszy iey przez czas piętnastu lat wszytkie swobody w świecie y do syta powiadomiony o iey obyczaiu, tak iż nieraz przedkładał iey to y napominał ią. Owo nagle przystąpiła doń kolera (powiedaią, iż to było z namowy swego pana, barzo możnego xiążęcia) y w iedno rano przyszedł do niey do łóżka, kiedy miała wstawać, y pokładłszy się z nią, pofolgowawszy sobie y nacieszywszy się razem, ugodził ią kilkakroć mieczykiem, za czym dał ią dokończyć swemu słudze, a zaś potem rzucić do lektyki, y na oczach wszytkich wyniesiono ią z domostwa, aby ią pogrześć. Po czym odwrócił się y ukazował się na dworze, tak iak gdyby był dokonał naypięknieyszey rzeczy na świecie y chełpił się z niey. Rad byłby toż samo uczynić iey gachom, wżdy za wiele miałby do czynienia, bowiem miała y obdzieliła ich tylu, iż byłoby ich obstało na mały hufczyk woyenny. Słyszałem o iednym barzo dzielnym y walecznym rycerzu, który maiąc nieiakie podeźrzenie na swą żenę, poiętą z barzo godnego domu, wszedł do niey sam, bez orszaku, y udusił ią swoią ręką y własną iey białą szarfeczką, po czym dał ią pogrześć naygodniey iak mógł y obecny był przy exekwiach cały w czerni, wieldze stroskany, y długi czas nosił po niey żałobne szatki: wiele ukontentowania było z tego biedney niewieście y snadnie mogła zmartwychwstać od takich ceremoniów! Nie zszedł ów rycerz bez potomstwa z oney paniey, bowiem miał z niey dzielnego syna, z naywalecznieyszych y naypirwszych w oyczyźnie, y który dla swoich postępków a zasług przyszedł do znacznych szarży, iako iż dobrze służył swoim królom a panom. Słyszałem takoż o iednym możnym we Włoszech, który równie uśmiercił swoią żenę nie mogąc dosiąc iey galanta, który ocalił się do Francyey: ba powiedali, iż ią uśmiercił nie tyle dla iey grzechu, boć od dość dawna iuż wiedział, iż sobie folguie, y nie frasował się tem zbytnio, ale dlatego, aby poślubić iną panią, w którey się był rozmiłował. Dlatego barzo iest nieprzezpiecznie oblegać y nastawać na kuper dobrze obronny, chocia oblegaią ie takoż, ba nie mniey niżeli ine, bezbronne, y dobywaią nawet, iako wiem o iednym, obronnym tak iak żaden iny we świecie. Był ieden szlachcic, dzielny, wierę, y odważny, który zapragnął z nim poigrać; ba y tem się nie zadowalał, ieszcze chciał chełpić się y rozgłosić swóy uczynek: takoż niedługo trwało, iak hnet został zabity przez nasadzonych ludzi, bez inego zgorszenia y bez krzywdy dla oney białey głowy, która wszelako długi czas strachała się y żyła w niepokoju, ile że była brzemienna y mnimała, iż po zlegnięciu, które by chciała, aby się o wiek opóźniło, y iey przygodzi się toż samo; wżdy iey mąż, dobry y miłosierny, chocia był z naytęgszych szyrmierzy we świecie, odpuścił iey, a nie było iuż z tego iney sprawy, nie bez wielgiego postrachu mnogich inych galantów, których miała: iakoby tamten zapłacił za wszytkich. Iakoż pani, uznaiąc łaskawość y miłosierdzie takowego małżonka, od tego czasu iuż mu tylko niewiele dawała przyczyny do podeźrzeń, bowiem była z dosyć strzemiężliwych y bogoboynych pań onego wieku. Cale inaczey przydarzyło się w niedawnych leciech w królestwie Neapolu paniey Maryey z Awalos, iedney z nayurodziwszych xiężniczek tey krainy, zaślubioney xiążęciu Wenuzy; ta rozmiłowała się w grofie Andryańskim, też iednym z urodziwych xiążąt tey ziemi, y gdy oboie zmówili się na swoie igry a rozkoszki y mąż ich odkrył (opowiedziałbych, w iaki sposób, ba przydługo by to trwało) iakoby wespołek przytulonych w łożu, kazał ich uśmiercić oboie przez naiętych ludzi; tak iż nazaiutrz znaleziono owe dwie wdzięczne połowy a istoty, cale nieżywe y zakrzepłe, porzucone a wyciągnięte na kamieniach przed bramą domu na widoku wszytkich przechodzących, którzy ich opłakiwali y żalili się ich nędznego losu. Niektórzy krewni oney paniey barzo byli tem strapieni a oburzeni, tak iż chcieli mścić się tego śmiercią a mordem, iako nakazuie obyczay tey ziemi; wżdy o to, iż była ubita przez nikczemne sługi a niewolniki, niegodne, iżby ich ręce miały się maczać w tak piękney a szlachetney krwie, o to iedno chcieli się upominać a dochodzić tego na mężu, bądź przez sądy, bądź inaczey, nie zaś gdyby był sam dokonał tego własną ręką; wówczas nie byłoby sprawy ani dochodzenia. Oto mi niedorzeczne a mózgowcze mnimanie y skrupuły; w czym zdaię się na nasze wielgie krasomówcę y uczone prawniki, by orzekli, iaki czyn iest szpetnieyczy: czy ubić żenę własną swą dłonią, która ią tyle miłowała, czy też używszy ręki podłego naiemnika. Wiele by można racyi w tem wywodzić, których wszelako poniecham, lękaiąc się, aby nie były zbyt słabe naprzeciw racyiom onych mocarzy. Słyszałem, iż wicekról wiedząc o onym zamiarze przestrzegał o tym miłośnika czy oną lubkę; wżdy taki był snadź ich los, który miał naleźć koniec swóy w tak wdzięczney miłości. Owa pani była córką don Karla z Awalos, drugiego brata margrabiego Peskary, któremu gdyby wyplatano podobną sztukę w niektórey z iego miłostek wiadomych mi, iuż od dawna zostałby nieżywy. Znałem męża, który, wróciwszy z podróży y długi czas nie spawszy ze swoią żeną, przybył rad y gotowy, aby to dokonać y pofolgować sobie ile wlezie; wszelako nadiechawszy w nocy uźrzał przez taiemny otworek, iż była w łożu ze swoim przyiacielem; za czym hnet dobył miecza z pochew a zapukawszy do drzwi y nalazłszy otwarte wszedł, aby ią zabić. Obeźrzawszy się wprzódy za gachem, który wyskoczył oknem, podszedł ku niey, aby ią zabić; owo zdarzyło się, iż była tym razem tak pięknie wystroiona, włoski miała tak wdzięcznie zaplecione na noc y koszulkę tak białą y tak cudnie ozdobioną (możecie mnimać, że wychędożyła się tak pięknie, aby się lepiey przypodobać swemu przyiacielowi), że nigdy ieszcze nie widział iey tak dobrze przysposobioney ani tak mu do smaku. Za czym gdy tak w gzłach rzuciła się o ziem y iemu do kolan, prosząc go o przebaczenie tak czułemi a słodkiemi słowy, iak tylko ona sama umiała ie naydować, y gdy ią podnosił y widział tak cudną a wdzięczną, serce w nim zmiękło y porzuciwszy szpadę, on, który tak dawno nie folgował przyrodzie y spragnion był wieldze (co pewnie wyszło oney paniey na pożytek, ile że natura .się w nim przebudziła), odpuścił iey y wziął ją, y obłapił, y pokładł w łożnice, a zaś sam, rozdziawszy się co prędzey, pokładł się z nią społem, zawarłszy drzwi od kownaty; zasię niewiasta tak mu wygodziła swoiemi powaby a przymilątkami (rozumiecie, iż nie oszczędzała fatygi), iż nazaiutrz naleziono ich w lepszey komitywie niż wprzódy y nigdy nie świadczyli tyle pieszczotek ze sobą: tak iako uczynił Menelaus, biedny rogal niebożątko, który przez dziesięć czy dwanaście lat nawygrażawszy się żenie swey Helenie, iż ią uśmierci, skoro mu w ręce popadnie (nawet pokrzykiwał iey to spod murów ku górze), wżdy po zdobyciu Troiey, skoro dostała mu się w ręce, tak był olśniony iey cudnością, iż odpuścił iey wszytko y miłował ią, y pieścił barziey niż kiedy. Dobrzy są ieszcze tacy oszaleli mężowie, którzy tak łacno ze lwów zmieniają się w motylków; ba niedobrze iest popaść w taką przygodę iak ta, co następuie. Iedna znamienita, cudna y młoda pani z czasów króla Franciszka Pierwszego, zaślubiona z możnym panem Francyey, z tak wielgiego domu, iak telko może być w tym kraiu, ocaliła się zgoła inaczey y lepiey niż poprzedzaiąca; bowiem czy że odsłoniła iakowyś trop miłosny swoiemu mężowi, czy że napadło go iakoweś podeźrzenie abo nagła wściekłość, dość iż przyszedł do niey z gołym mieczem w dłoni, aby ią zabić. Za czym pani, zwątpiwszy, iżby iaka ludzka pomoc mogła ią ocalić, powzięła nagle myśl, aby się ochfiarować Nayświętszey Maryey Pannie y w razie gdyby ią ocaliła, dopełnić ślubu w iey kaplicy loretańskiey w andegaweńskiey krainie. A oto zaledwie uczyniła ślub w myśli, kiedy ów pan upadł na ziemię, a miecz wypsnął mu się z ręki; po czym się podniósł y iakby zbudzony ze snu spytał żeny, iakiemu świętemu się oddała, aby się umknąć z nieprzezpieczeństwa. Powiedziała mu, że Nayświętszey Panience w rzeczonej kaplicy y że przyrzekła odwiedzić to święte miejsce. Aż on: "Idźże tedy tam y dopełń ślubu"; co też uczyniła y zawiesiła tamże obraz .przedstawiaiący ono zdarzenie, a wraz z nim wiele pięknych y dużych wotów z wosku, iako wówczas było we zwyczaiu y które długo potem można było oglądać. Oto mi piękne ślubowanie y piękny niespodziany ratunek! Czytaycie o tem Chronikę andegawską. Słyszałem, iż król Franciszek, chcąc raz iść spać z pewną panią dworską, którą miłował, zastał iey męża ze szpadą w dłoni czyhaiącego, iżby ią zabił; ale król przytknął mu swoią do szyie y rozkazał pod gardłem nie czynić iey nic złego, rzkąc, iż gdyby iey zrobił by namnieyszą rzecz w świecie, zabiłby go abo by mu kazał uciąć głowę; za czym wyprawił go na tę noc precz y zaiął iego miesce. Owa pani była wielga szczęśniaczka, iż nalazła takiego warnego szyrmierza y obrońcę swego kuperka, bowiem od tey pory mąż nie śmiał iey rzec słowa y dawał iey czynić wszytko wedle woley. Słyszałem, że nie tylko ta pani, ale y wiele inych otrzymały od króla podobne piernacze. Tak iako w czas woienny wielu, aby ochronić swoie maiętności, kładą herby królewskie na drzwiach domu, tak y te panie pomieszczała herby onych wielgich monarchów na zewnątrz y wewnątrz swoich kuprów, tak iż mężowie nie śmieią im słowa przymówić, którzy bez tego nadzialiby ie na ostrze szpady. Znałem ine panie będące w takowey łasce u królów y możnych y które obnosiły tak wszędy te swoie gleity: wżdy bywało y tak, że im się noga powineła, iako że mężowie nie śmieiąc chwycić się noża wspomagali się truciznami y podstępną a taiemną śmierzcią, rozgłaszaiąc, iakoby to były katary, apoplexy, a nagłe zgony. Omierźli, wierę, są tacy mężowie, którzy patrzą, iak przy ich boku leżą ich cudne żeny, cherłaiąc y z każdym dniem zbliżając się do śmierzci; lub też zgładzała ie w czterech ścianach w wiekuistem więzieniu, iako o tem piszą niektóre stare chroniki Francyey y iak to wiem o pewnym możnym panie francuskim, który tak uśmiercił swoią żenę, barzo cudną y poczciwą białą głowę, a to z wyroku dworu, zyskuiąc tą drogą nie lada pociechę, iż się obwieścił być rogalem. Tacy zawzięci a zapamiętali mężowie bywaią zwykle ze starców, którzy nie ufaią swoiey mocy a iurności y chcieliby ubezpieczyć przyrodę swoich żen, nawet gdy byli tak głupi, iż poleli ie w ich młodości a krasie; owi to są tak zazdrośni a podeźrzliwi tyleż ze swey natury, co z przyczyny dawnych praktik, które sami uprawiali abo widzieli u inych, iż potem dręczą tak haniebnie te biedne stworzenia, iż czyściec byłby im lekszy niźli ta przemoc mężowska. Iszpan powieda: " E! diablo sabe mucho, porque es viejo", że to "dyasek mnogo rzeczy świadom, bo iest stary": tak samo y te starce przez wiek swóy a dawne praktiki siła rzeczy wiedzą. Którzy wieldze są w tym nagany godni, bowiem skoro nie mogą zadowolić białey głowy, po co ią bierą za małżonkę? ba y takie białe głowy młode a urodne źle czynią, iż bierą ich dla ich maiętności, mnimaiąc korzystać z tychże po śmierci mężowskiey, którey czekaią w każdey godzinie; podczas zaś wygadzaią sobie z przymłodszymi galantami, których bierą, a od czego nieiednym mnogo przychodzi utrapień. Słyszałem o iedney, którą gdy iey mąż staruch przychwycił na takowym uczynku, dał iey truciznę, od którey chramała więcey roku y wyschła iak drewno, a zaś mąż często ią nawiedzał y cieszył się z tey niemocy, y powiedał, iż ma to, co się iey należy. Iną mąż zamknął w izbie y trzymał na chlebie a na wodzie, y barzo często kazował ią rozdziewać do naga y merskał do sytości batogiem, nie maiąc żadnego zmiłowania nad tem pięknem nagiem ciałkiem ani żadnego poruszenia przyrody. Oto nagorsze iest u takich, gdyż będąc wyzbyci z upałów krwie y zbawieni pokus, nikiey posągi z kamienia, nie maią zmiłowania nad żadną cudnością y nasycają swą wściekłość okrutnemi męczeństwy, podczas gdy będąc młodsi nasyciliby ią może na ich cudnem nagiem ciele, iako to powiedałem poprzednio. Oto dlaczego nie iest dobrze zaślubiać takich jadowitych grzybków, bowiem chocia zwrok im opada a chybia z przyczyny wieku, zawżdy go maią dosyć, aby śledzić a dopatrzyć niecnoty, iaką ich młode żeny mogą im wyświadczać. Tako słyszałem od iedney znaczney paniey, która powiedała, iż nie masz soboty bez słońca, cudney białey głowy bez amorów, a starca, by nie był zazdrosny: a wszytko płynie z wyniszczenia ich sił. Dlatego to iedno możne xiążę, które znam, mawiało, iż chciałby być podobny lwu, który choć stary, nie siwieie; małpie, która im więcey tę rzecz czyni, tem więcey ieszcze chce czynić; psu, który im starszy, tem barziey członek iego iest przygrubszy, y ieleniowi, który im barziey iest szedziwy, tem lepiey rzecz czyni y łanie chutniey ku niemu idą niż ku młodemu. Owóż, aby mówić szczyrze, iako to słyszałem od iedney barzo znamienitey persony: iakąż słuszność y iakąż potęgę tak wielgą ma mąż, iżby mógł a powinien zabiiać swoią żenę, zważywszy, iż nie ma tego przykazania od Boga ani od swego prawa, ani od świętey ewangelicy, iedno iżby ią telko odtrącił od siebie? Nie ma tam mowy o zaboystwie, o krwie, o śmierci, otorturzech, o więzieniu, o truciznach ani okrucieństwach. Ach! iakże nasz Zbawiciel Iezus Christus dobrze nas pouczył, że wielgą iest nieprawość w takowych uczynkach y w onych mordach y że cale ich nie pochwala, kiedy to mu przyprowadzono ubogą niewiastę oskarżoną o cudzołóstwo, iżby wydał na nią wyrok potępienia; on zaś odpowiedział im kreśląc palicem po ziemi: "Ten z was, który iest nayczystszy a nabarziey praw, niechay weźmie pirwszy głaz y pocznie ią kamieniować"; czego żaden nie ważył się uczynić, tak ich doięła do żywa ona mądra a łagodna przygana. Tak Stwórca nasz nauczył wszytkich, abychmy nie byli tak skorzy do osądzania a zgładzania drugich, nawet dla takiey przyczyny, znaiąc ułomność naszey przyrody y niecnoty, iakie wielu popełnia; bowiem nieieden uśmierca swoią żenę, któren iest więtszy cudzołóżca od niey, ba, nieiedni uśmiercają dość często niewinne uprzykrzywszy ie sobie, iżby poięli nowe: o, iak wielu iest takich! Święty Augustyn powieda, iż mężczyzna cudzołożny tak samo godzien iest kary iak y niewiasta. Słyszałem o iednem bardzo potężnem xiążęciu we świecie, który podeźrzewaiąc żenę, iż folguie sobie z iednym gładkim kawalerem, kazał go zamordować wychodzącego wieczorem z iego pałacu, a późni tę panią; owo nieco wprzódziey na turnieiu patrzyła uparcie na swego służkę, zgrabnie toczącego koniem, y rzekła: "Ha! prze Bóg, iak on się dobrze niesie!" - "Tak, ale się niesie za wysoko"; co ią zadziwiło, a potem struto ią iakowemiś pachnidły abo też inaczey, przez usta. Znałem pana znacznego rodu, który uśmierzcił swoią żenę, barzo cudną y z wielgiego domu, otruwszy ią przez iey przyrodzenie, tak iż nic nie poczuła, tak subtylna y dobrze sporządzona była ta trucizna. Tak uczynił, aby zaślubić iedną znamienitą panie, która zaślubiła iednego xięcia; za co był pokaran, wtrącon do więzienia y ścigan od iey przyiaciół: y los iego chciał, iż nie zaślubił tey paniey y zwiedziony był przez nią, y na wzgardę podany, y znienawidzony od mężczyzn a niewiast. Znałem wielgie persony, które barzo ganiły naszych dawnych królów, iako to Ludwika Swarliwego y Karła Pięknego, za to, iż kazali pouśmiercać swoie żeny, iedną Małgorzatę, córkę Roberta, xiążęcia Burgundyey, drugą Blankę, córkę Otelina, grabiego Burgundyey, wywlekaiąc na iaw ich wszeteczeństwa, y uśmiercili ie okrutnie w czterech murach w zamku galardzkiem; podobnież uczynił grof Defuła loannie Darteńskiey. W których nie było znów tak wiele przestępków a zbrodni, iak oni to podawali do wiary: ba te panięta uprzykrzyły sobie swoie żeny y przystroili ie w tak czyste oszczerstwa, y zaślubili ine. Za naszych czasów król Hendryk Angielski uśmiercił y kazał głowę uciąć swoiey żenie Annie Boleń, aby zaślubić iną, iako że był barzo łasy na krew y na odmianę w żoniech. Nie lepieyże by było, gdyby ie odtrącili od się wedle przykazania bożego, niż żeby ie mieli tak okrutnie zagładzać? Wżdy potrzeba im wciąż świeżego mięsa, onym panom, którzy chcą wieść stół osobny y nikogo doń nie zaprosić abo mieć nowe a powtórne żeny, aby im przyniesły nowe maiętności, skoro iuż ziedli wiana pirwszych, abo gdy nie dosyć miały, aby ich nasycić; iako uczynił Baldwin, drugi król Hierozolimy, który wparłszy w swoią pirwszą żenę, iż cudzołożyła, odtrącił ią, aby zaślubić córkę diuka Meliteńskiego, ile że miała w posagu wielgą sumę pieniędzy, których on bardzo potrzebował. To iest opisane w Historyey Ziemi Świętey. Barzo im, wierę, przystało przeinaczać prawo boskie y stanowić nowe, aby uśmiercać te ubogie białe głowy! Król Ludwik Młody nie tak sobie począł z Lenorą, księżniczką Akwitaniey, którą podeźrzewaiąc (możebna niesłusznie) o cudzołóstwo, jakoby spełnione w czas iego podróży do Syryey, odtrącił ią ieno od siebie, nie chcąc posługiwać się prawem niektórych, wymyślonem a praktikowanem więcey z przemocy niż ze słuszności a rozumu: z czego nabył więcey zachowania u ludzi niż tamci królowie y miano dobrego, a zaś tamci złych, okrutników a tyranów; zwłaszcza iż sam w swey duszy nie był bez nieiakich wyrzutów sumienia: oto się zowie żyć po krześciiańsku! Baczcie, iż poganowie rzymscy po nawiętszey liczbie barziey w tym sobie poczynali po krześciiańsku niż po pogańsku; osobliwie niektóre cysarze, których naiwiętsza część była z rogatego cechu, a żeny ich były barzo rozwiązłe a sielne k...y; ba ci, chocia w inem byli okrutnicy, wyczytać możecie o wielu z nich, iż się zbyli żen swoich radniey przez odtrącenie niż przez zabóystwo, iako bywa miedzy nami krześciiany. Iuliusz Cezar nie uczynił swoiey żenie Pompei więcej złego, iedno iż ią odepchnął; która spaskudziła się z P. Klaudyuszem, urodziwym młodym szlachcicem rzymskim. Ten gorzeiąc ku niey niestrzymawałą miłością, iak ona ku iemu, wyśledził okazyią, gdy pewnego dnia czyniła ochfiarę w swoim domu, gdzie wchodziły same białe głowy: za czym ubrał się za dziewkę, nie maięcy ieszcze włosów na podbródku, y zamieszał się miedzy pielące a graiące na instrumentach, y dostawszy się takowym fortylem do wnętrza mógł uczynić ze swoią lubką to, co życzył; wżdy gdy go poznano, został wypędzon a oskarżon; ba przy pomocy pieniędzy a protekcyey uwolniono go y nic mu się gorzey nie przygodziło. Cyceron na mamę popsuł swoią łacine w ozdobney mowie, iaką przeciw niemu posiedział. Prawda iest, iż Cezar pragnąc wmówić światu, iż on sam uważa swoią żenę za niewinną, odpowiedział, iż żąda nie tylko, aby łoże iego nie było splamione tą zbrodnią, ba aby wolne było od wszelkiego posądzenia. To było dobre, aby stumanić świat tym strychem, wżdy w głębi duszy wiedział on dobrze, iak o tym rozumieć: żenę iego przychwycono z galantem, tak iż możebne było, że sama gi zmówiła a ułatwiła mu dostęp; bowiem w tey sprawie, kiedy biała głowa chce y pragnie, zgoła nie potrzeba, aby miłośnik troskał się o wymyślanie okazyów, bowiem ona naydzie ich więcey w godzinie, niż my wszytcy moglibychmy uczynić w stu leciach; iako powiedała dama pewna we świecie (znaioma mi), która rzekła do swego galanta: "Naydź ieno, wasza miłość, sposób, aby mi przyszła oskoma, bowiem co do reszty ia iuż łacno naydę, iak się z tym ułatwić." Cezar takoż rozumiał dobrze, po czemu łokieć tego towaru, bowiem był barzo tęgi wszetecznik y nazywano go kogutem na wszytkie kury; y siła uczynił rogalów w swoim mieście: świadkiem przydomek, który mu dali żotoirze przy iego triumfie: "Romani, servate uxores, moechum adducimus calvum" - "Rzymiani, zamykaycie żeny, bowiem wiedziemy wam onego wielgiego wszetecznika a cudzołóżcę, Cezara łyska, który wam ie wszytkie wyobraca." Oto więc iako Cezar przez tę roztropną odpowiedź, iaką dał o swoiey żenie, wymigał się od miana rogala, o które przyprawił wielu inych; ba w duszy ubodło gi to barzo dotkliwie. Oktawiusz Cezar takoż odtrącił Skrybonię za iey upodobanie w porubstwie bez iney rzeczy y nie wyrządził iey więcey złości; wżdy miała też racyę uczynić go rogalem dla ogromney mnogości niewiast, które sobie trzymał: ba, wobec ich mężów publicznie ie sadzał do stołu przy festynach dla nich wydanych y zabierał ie do swoiey kownaty, a ułatwiwszy się z niemi odprawiał ie z włosami zmirzwionemi nieco a rozwitemi, z czerwonymi uszmi, wielgi znak, że z tego przychodziły! o którym znaku nie słyszałem, iakoby miał służyć do odkrycia, że się z tego przychodzi; o twarzy owszem, wey o uszach nie. Iakoż zyskał sobie sławę wielgiego porubczyka; zwłaszcza Marek Antoni mu to wymawiał: ano ten tłomaczył się, że nie trzymał tylu białych głów dla porubstwa, ieno aby łacniey odkryć sekreta ich mężów, którym nie ufał zbytnio. Znałem wielu możnych y inych, którzy czynili tak samo y przestawali z białemi głowami dla tey samey przyczyny, co wielu na pożytek wyszło; mógłbych tu nazwać nieiednego; co iest dobra przemyślność, bowiem płynie z niey podwoyna rozkosz. Sprzysiężenie Katyliny odkryto, tak za sprawą ledasznicy. Ten sam Oktawiusz zamyślił raz uśmierzcić córkę swoią Iulię, żenę Agryppy, iż była bardzo czysta k...a y czyniła mu wielgi wstyd (wżdy niekiedy córki czynią swoim oćcom więcey wstydu, niż żeny czynią swoim mężom); ale ią telko wygnał, kazał iey odiąć wino y używanie cudnych szatek, iż musiała za barzo wielgą karę chadzać w obogich, y zbronił iey obcowania z mężczyznami: wielgą zaprawdę kara dla białych głów tey kondycyey zbawić je tych dwu ostatnich punktów! Cezar Kaligula, który był bardzo okrutnym tyrannem, maiąc mnimanie, iż żena iego Liwia Hostylia umknęła mu kilku trzęsionek a oddała ie swemu pirwszemu mężowi G. Pizonowi, któremu on był ią odiął siłą, y temu, żywiącemu ieszcze, świadczyła co nieco rozkoszy a wysługi swoiem wdzięcznem ciałkiem, podczas gdy on sam był w iakiey podróży, nie użył naprzeciw niey zwykłey swey srogości, ieno ią telko przegonił precz od siebie po upływie dwu lat, iak ią odiął iey małżonkowi Pizonowi y zaślubił ią. Toż samo uczynił z Tulią Paulina, którą odiął iey mężowi G. Memiuszowi: wygnał ią ieno precz, ba z wyraźnym zakazem parania się tem lubem rzemięsłem, nawet ze swoim mężem: okrutna, wierę, dola nie móc użyczyć tego boday swemu mężowi!.. Słyszałem o znacznem xiążęciu krześciiańskiem, które uczyniło ten sam zakaz paniey iedney, utrzymywaney przez się, y iey mężowi, aby iey nie tykał, tak barzo był o nią zazdrosny. Klaudyusz, syn Druza Germanika, odtrącił ieno żenę swoią Plaucyę Herkulaline, iż była szczyrą k...a, a co gorsza, iż usłyszał, że czyhała na iego życie: wżdy mimo że taki był okrutnik y chocia dwie te racye były dość starczące na to, aby ią uśmiercić, zadowolił się rozwodem. Co więtsza, iakże długo cirpiał wybryczki a plugawe bordelnictwo Waleryey Messaliny, swey drugiej żeny, która nie zadawalniała się tem, aby się paskudzić z tym lub z owym wszetecznie a iawnie, ba uczyniła sobie rzemięsło z tego, aby uganiać po bordelach, daiąc sobie wygadzać iak nayostatnieysza ledasznica z miasta, ba, nawet, powieda Iuwenal, skoro iey pan mąż się z nią pokładł, widząc, że usnął należycie, wymykała się pięknie od niego, przebierała się nalepiey iak mogła y biegła prościutko do bordelu, y tam dawała sobie świadczyć tak barzo wiele, aż odchodziła więcey zmęczona niźli uraczona y nasycona. Wżdy gorsze ieszcze czyniła: aby czyściey sobie dosolić y mieć to uważanie a zadowolnienie w sobie, że iest wielgą k...a y bezecnicą, kazowała sobie płacić y szacowała swoie pokładźmy a dosiadania, iako poborca ieżdżący po kraiu, aż do ostatniego grosika. Słyszałem o iedney paniey we świecie, dosyć nieledacyiakiey, która przez nieiaki czas więdła to życie y takoż uganiała po bordelach w przebraniu, aby przyprobować tego życia y wygodzić sobie do syta; tak iż straż mieyska czyniąc ront przychwyciła ią iedney nocy. Są y ine czyniące te sztuki, o których to dobrze wiadomo. Bokacyusz w swoiem dziele Dostoyni nieszczęsliwcy mówi o tey Messalinie cale wdzięcznie y przyczytuie na iey usprawiedliwienie, iż była zgoła do tego urodzona, iako iż dzień, w którem się urodziła, był pod pewnemi znaki niebieskiemi, które tak rozpaliły y ią, y ine takie. Iey mąż wiedział to y cirpiai długo, aż się nie dowiedział, iż zaślubiła taiemnie Gaiusza Syliusza, iednego z gładkich młodzianków rzymskich. Widząc, iż to iest rzecz o iego życie, uśmiercił ią z tey przyczyny, wżdy bynamniey nie dla iey wszetecznictwa, gdyż cale był wzwyczaiony patrzeć na nie, wiedzieć o niem y cirpieć. Kto widział posąg rzeczoney Messaliny, naleziony niedawnymi czasy w mieście Bordo, uzna, iż barzo miała pasowne weźrzenie do takowego żywota. Iest to starożytny medalion naleziony pośród niektórych ruin, barzo cudny y godzien, aby go zachować do oglądania y bacznego przyzierania się. Była to barzo duża biała głowa, wyniosłego, pięknego wzrostu y wdzięcznych rysów oblicza; utrefienie iey włosów barzo powabne, na starożytny rzymiański sposób, y postawa barzo wyniosła ukazują snadnie, iż była tym, co o niey powiedano; bowiem wedle tego, com słyszał od niektórych philozofów, medyków y phyziognomistów, rosłe białe głowy chętnie są do tey rzeczy skłonne, tem więcey, ieśli są przymęskiej urody; iako iż w takiey postaci iednoczą gorącość mężczyzńską y białogłowską; te zaś zespolone razem w iednem ciele y przedmiocie przynatarczywsze są y więcey maią mocy niżeli telko iedna; toż dla wielgiej baty, powiedaią, wielgiey trzeba wody, aby ią utrzymać. Co więtsza, wedle tego, co mówią wielgie doktory w sztuce Wenusowey, duża biała głowa iest po temu sposobnieysza a wdzięcznieysza niżeli mała. W czym przypomina mi się iedno barzo wielgie xiążę, które znałem: chcąc pochwalić iedną białą głowę, z którą się był sparzył, rzekł te słowa: "Otoć barzo urodna k...a, tak duża iak moia pani matka." Za czym obaczywszy się na słowie, które mu się wypsnęło, rzekł, iż nie chciał powiedzieć, iż była k...ą tak dużą iak iego pani matka, ieno iż była tegoż wzrostu y rosła iak iego pani matka. Niekiedy rzecze się coś, czego się nie chce rzec, niekiedy owo także nie godząc w to powie się szczyrą prawdę. Oto dlaczego lepiey iest zadać się z dużemi a rosłemi białymi głowami, chociaby ieno dla ponęty a maiestatu, iakie w nich mieszkała; bo w tey rzeczy one cnoty tyleż są pożądane y tyleż lube oo w inych uczynkach a ćwiczeniach; ni mniey, ni więcey iako uieżdżanie pięknego a rosłego bieguna królewskiego iest, wierę, sto razy przyiemnieysze a uciesznieysze aiźli małego podiezdka y daie więcey ukontentowania ieźdźcowi; ba trzeba także, aby ów ieździec był dobry y trzymał się dobrze, y okazował wiele więcey siły a zwinności. Tak samo trzeba się nieść naprzeciw onym dużym a rosłym białym głowam: bowiem przy tym wzroście skłonne są chodzić wiele górniey niż ine; y często zdarzy się im wyrzucić kogo ze strzemienia, ba, nawet z łęku, ieżeli się dobrze nie trzymać: iako to słyszałem od niektórych masztalerzów,którzy ich dosiadali; y takie czynią sobie chlubę a pośmiechy wielgie, kiedy ich wyrzucą,iżby padli na płask, iako to słyszałem o iedney z tego miasta, która za pirwszym razem, kiedy iey miłośnik z nią spał, rzekła mu wręcz: "Sciśniycie omie krzepko a zwiążcie do siebie rękami a nogami nalepiey, iako zdołacie, y trzymaycie się ostro, bo ia się niesę górnie, y owo strzeżcie się, aby nie zlecieć. Takoż y wy z waszey strony cale mnie nie oszczędzaycie; iestem, dość krzepka a zwinna, aby wytrzymać wasze ciosy, chociaby nie wiem iak tęgie, a ieśli wy mnie oszczędzicie, ia was nie oszczędzę. Dlatego też niechay będzie iak ty iemu, tak on tobie." Aliści biała głowa wygrała. Oto więc iako się trzeba dobrze strzec, aby wyiść na swoie z takiemi białemi głowami śmiałymi, raźnymi, krzepkimi, mięsistymi a urodnymi, y chocia gorącość przynadmierna w nich daie mnogo ukontentowania, niekiedy są też nadto natarczywe będąc tak pełne gorącości. Owa też iako to rzeką, iż "dobre charty trefiaią się wszelkiego wzrostu", tak samo bywaią y białe głowy małe kucki, które maią ruchy, gracyą a zwinność w tych rzeczach co nieco zbliżoną do tamtych lub chcą ie naśladować y tak samo są gorące y zaiadłe w gonitwie, ba, nawet więcey (powołuię się na mistrzów w tych sztukach), tak iako mały konik porusza się tak samo żwawo co y wielgi; y iako mi powiedał ieden bywały człowiek, biała głowa podobna iest wielu źwirzętom, a nabarziey małpie, kiedy w łożnicy ieno się wytrząsa a pochutnywuie. Uczyniłem tę digressyią przypominaięcy sobie to a owo; ba trzeba wrócić do pirwszey materyey. Owo y ten morderz Neron odtrącił ieno swoią żenę Oktawie, córkę Klaudyusza y Messaliny, za cudzołóstwo y okrutność iego zaprzestała na tym. Domicyan uczynił ieszcze lepiey, który odpędził swoią żenę Domicyę Longine, ponieważ była nazbyt rozmiłowana w nieiakim komedyancie y kuglarzu imieniem Parisa y cały dzień ieno z nim się paskudziła chybiaiąc kompaniey mężowi; wżdy po nieiakim czasie wziął ią z powrotem y żałował swego rozłączenia; pomyślcie, iż ten mietelnik ią nauczył różnych zwinnych sztuczek a sposobów, z których mnimał, iż sam będzie miał korzyści. Pertinax uczynił toż samo ze swoią żeną Flawią Sulpicyaną; nie iżby ią odpędził y przyiął z powrotem, ale wiedząc, iż ma porozumienie z iednym śpiewakiem y graykiem na instrumentach y całkowicie się iemu oddała, nie uczynił nic inego, iedno zostawił iey w tem swą wolę, a zaś sam ze swey strony sparzył się z nieiaką Kornyficyą, będącą iego cioteczną siestrą; idąc w tem za mnimaniem Eliogabala, który powiedał, iż nie masz nic na świecie wdzięcznieyszego nad obcowanie ze swemi krewniakami a krewniaczkami. Siła iest inych (wiadomych mi), którzy poczynili takie zamiany polegaiąc na onem mnimaniu. Równie y cysarz Sewerus nie troskał się o honor swoiey żeny, która była k...ą publiczną, a zaś on nigdy nie zatroskał się o to, aby ią poprawić, powiedaiąc, iż się nazywa Iulia y że dlatego trzeba ią wymówić, iako iż wszytkie, które nosiły to miano, od naydawnieyszey starożytności podlegały temu, iż były barzo wielgiemi k...mi y z mężów czyniły rogali: tak iak y ia znam siła białych głów noszących niektóre imiona krześciiańskie, których nie chcę nazwać przez szacunek, iaki winien iestem naszey świętey religiey, które są zwyczaynie podległe temu, aby się k...iły y nadstawiały przodka więcey niż ine, noszące ine imiona, y zgoła nie widziano takich, które by temu chybiły. Owa nie skończyłbych nigdy, gdybych chciał wymieniać niezliczoną mnogość inych znacznych pań a cysarzowych rzymskich niegdysieyszych, naprzeciw którym ich męże rogale y wielgie okrutniki nie użyli swoiego okrucieństwa, mocy a przywileiu, mimo iż były tak barzo wyuzdane: y tak mnimam, iż niewiele było strzemięźliwych w onych starych czasiech, iak to ukazuią opisy ich żywotów, ba nawet gdy się dobrze przypatrzyć ich wizerunkom a medalionom starożytnym, uźre się iak na dłoni na ich cudnych liczkach toż samo wszeteczenstwo cale wyryte a wymalowane. Wżdy mimo to ich mężowie okrutnicy wybaczali im to y nie uśmiercali ich, przynamnie niektórzy. Y trzebaż, aby one pogany, nie znaięce Boga, były tak powolne a łaskawe naprzeciw swoim żenom, a nawiętsza mnogość naszych królów, xiążąt, panów a inych krześciian była naprzeciw nim tak okrutna za takową zbrodnię! Trzeba też wychwalać onego dzielnego Filipa Augusta, króla naszey Francyey, który odepchnąwszy swoią drugą żenę Angerberkę, siostrę Kanuta, króla Daniey, pod płaszczykiem, iż była iego krewniaczką w trzecim stopniu ze strony pirwszey iego żeny Iezabeli (ini mówią, że ią podeźrzewał o porubstwo), mimo to ten król, zniewolony przez nakazy kościelne, chocia był iuż z nową ożeniony inedy, wziął ią z powrotem y uwiózł za sobą na zadzie końskim, bez wiedzy seymu sasońskiego zwołanego w tey materyey y zbyt długo obradzającego, aby to rozsądzić. Dzisiay żadni z naszych mocarzy nie poczynała sobie tak samo: ba naletsza kara, iaką czynią swoim żenom, to zamknąć ie w wiekuistem więzieniu o chlebie a wodzie y tam ie zagładzić, abo ie trutą, abo uśmiercaią, bądź to swoią ręką, bądź przez sądy. Toć ieśli maią taką chęć zbyć się ich, a zaślubić ine, iak się to często trefią, owo czemuż ich nie odtrącą a nie rozłączą się z niemi uczciwie, bez iney krzywdy, y nie uproszą papieża o pozwoleństwo zaślubienia iney, mimo że tego, co raz iest złączone, nie lza człowiekowi rozłączać? Wszelako mieliśmy tego przykłady za świeża, ba, z Karła Ósmego a Ludwika Dwunastego, naszych królów. O czym słyszałem rozprawiaiącego wielgiego theologa, a było to z przyczyny nieboszczyka króla Filipa iszpańskiego, który był zaślubił swoią siostrzenicę, matkę dzisieyszego króla, a to za dispensą; który to theolog mówił: "Abo zgoła trzeba uznać papę za generalnego namiestnika bożego y wszechwładnego na ziemi, abo nie: ieśli nim iest, iako nam katholikom godzi się wierzyć, trzeba we wszytkim uznawać iego potęgę cale zupełną y nieskończoną na ziemi y bez granic y że może wiązać a rozwiązywać, iako mu się zda; lepak, ieśli go nie uznamy za takiego, zostawiam to tym, którzy trwaią w takim błędzie, ale nie dobrym katholikom. Tak owo może nasz Ociec Święty zaradzać onym rozwiązywaniem małżenstwa y wielgim utrapieniom, które przychodzą z tego na męża y żenę, ieśli czynią wraz takie złe stadło." Wierę, białe głowy wieldze są naganne, iż postępuią tak naprzeciw swoim małżonkom gwałcąc im wierność, tyle zleconą od Boga; wżdy przecie z drugiey strony takoż Bóg zabronił y zaboystwa y barzo mu iest przemierzłe, z iakiey bądź strony przychodzi: y zgoła nigdy nie widziałem takowych ludzi krwiożerczych y morderzów, zwłaszcza swoich żen, którzy by nie przypłacili za to; y niewiele ludzi kochaiących się w krwie skończyło dobrym końcem; bowiem wiele białych głów grzesznych otrzymało y zdobyło odpuszczenie od Boga, iako ona Magdalena. Wreszcie te ubogie białe głowy niebożątka są stworzenia barziey podobne do bóstwa aniżeli my mężczyźni, z przyczyny swoiey cudności; bowiem, co iest cudne, barziey iest zbliżone do Boga, który iest cudnością, samą, niżeli szpatne, które przynależy dyabłu. On wielgi Alfons, król Neapolu, powiedział, iż cudność iest szczyrą oznaką dobrych y zacnych obyczaiów, tako iako cudny kwiat dobrego a cudnego owocu: iakoż, w rzeczy, w życiu moiem widziałem siła cudnych białych głów cale dobrych; y chocia się bawiły miłością, przedsię nie wyrządzały nic złego y nic inego, iak telko myślały o tey uciesze y wkładały w to cale staranie, nie przykładaiąc go indziey. Ine znowuż widziałem barzo złe, iadowite, nieprzezpieczne, okrutne y wiekize złośliwe, przemyśliwaiące wraz o amorach y o złoczynieniu razem. Czy będzie tedy powiedziane, iż podlegaiąc humorom niestałym a podeźrzliwym swoich mężów, którzy sto razy więcey zasługuią na karę w obliczu Boga, maią być tak ukarane? Owo przyroda takowych ludzi iest tak dokuczliwa, iż ciężko iest o tem pisać. Powiem teraz ieszcze o inszym panie, rodem z Dalmacyey, który uśmierciwszy miłośnika swoiey żeny zniewolił ią, aby ustawicznie ligała z iego umarłym kadłubem, ześcierwionym a cuchnącym; tak iż biedna niewiasta udusiła się od złego powietrza, które cirpiała przez wiele dni. W Stu opowiastkach królowey Nawarry macie naycudnieyszą a barzo smutną historyą, iaką by można naleźć w tey materyey, o oney cudney paniey alemańskiey, którą mąż zniewolił, aby piła zwyczajnie z czaszki z głowy swoiego przyiaciela, którego on uśmiercił; które to żałosne widowisko oglądał pan Bernadź, naonczas poseł w tym kraiu od króla Karola Ósmego, y sam to zaświadczył. Za pirwszym razem, kiedy byłem we Włoszech przeieżdzaiąc przez Wenecyą, opowiedano mi za prawdziwą iednę gadkę o pewnym szlachcicu albańskim, który przydybawszy żenę na cudzołóstwie uśmiercił galanta. Owo ze złości, że iego żena nie zadowoliła się nim (bowiem był z niego krzepki kawaler y barze uzdolniony do posług Wenusowych, tak iż mógł wstępować w szranki do dziesięci lub dwunastu razów za iedną noc), za karę dla niey z wielgą troskliwością wyszukał po świecie tuzin pachołków, srogich ogierów, o których było wiadomo, iż byli dobrze a potężnie ukształtowani we swoich członkach y barzo obrotni a zapalczywi w samey rzeczy; których wziął, zgodził y naiął za piniądze; y zamknął ich w pokoju żeny (barzo cudney białey głowy) y wydał im ią prosząc wszytkich, aby dobrze pełnili swoią powinność z podwoyną płacą, ieśli się dobrze spiszą: takoż ięli ią wszytcy obskakiwać, iedni po drugich, y oporządzili tak sumiennie, iż ią przyprawili na śmierć, z wielgiem ukontentowaniem męża; wżdy gdy była bliska umierania, wymawiał iey, że skoro tak barzo smakowała w onym słodkim likworze, niech się nim uraczy do syta; w tym sposobie, iak rzekła Semiramis do Cyrusa kładąc mu głowę do niecki pełney krwie. Oto, wierę, przeraźliwy rodzay śmierci! Ona uboga pani nie byłaby pomarła, niebożątko, gdyby była miała zażywną komplexyą iedney dziewki będącey w obozie Cezara w Galiey, przez którą dziewkę, powiedaią, iż dwa legiony przeszły w niedługim czasie; ba wstaiąc od tego ieszcze sobie poskoczyła w górę, nie doznawszy inego cirpienia. Słyszałem to o iedney paniey francuskiey, z miasta, szlachetnego rodu y barzo urodziwey: w czas naszych woien domowych w mieście niektórem, wziętem szturmem, była zgwałcona przez niezliczoną mnogość żołnirzów; z których rąk gdy się wydostała, zapytała iednego barzo nabożnego oycaszka, czy barzo zgrzyszyła (opowiedziawszy mu przedtem swą przygodę); ów zaświadczył iey, że nie, ile że została wzięta siłą y zgwałcona bez woley, ieno ze wstrętem ku temu. Aż pani: "Bogu - rzecze - niechay więc będzie chwała, iżem raz w moiem życiu nasmakowała się tego do syta, nie zgrzyszywszy ani obraziwszy Boga!" W czas rzezi św. Bartłomieia dama pewna zacnego rodu, którą zgwałcono, a zaś męża ubito, pytała się światłego a bogoboynego człeka, zali obraziła Boga y zali nie pokarze iey w swoiey srogości y czy nie chybiła cieniom swoiego małżonka, który dopiro był świeżo poległ. Odparł iey, iż gdyby popadłszy w tę potrzebę była w niey doznała rozkoszy, byłaby pewnie zgrzyszyła; ale leżeli czuła przy tym odrazę, to była iedność. Oto, wierę, uczone rozsądzenie. Znałem dobrze iedną panią, która była inego mnimania y mówiła: iż nie masz dla niey więtszey lubości w tey sprawie, niż gdy bywała na wpół zgwałcona, a zwłaszcza od rosłego chłopa, iako że im barziey czyni się oporną a niechcącą, tem barziey roście stąd u tamtego gorącość a wysiłek; gdyż skoro raz iuż uczyni wyłom, wówczas syci się swoiem zwycięstwem barziey wściekle a gwałtownie y tym więcey budzi oskominy w swoiey damie, która udaie w tey rozkoszy iakoby wpółnieżywą a zemgloną, wżdy ieno to iest z niezmierney lubości, iaką w tym czułe. Powiedała takoż ona pani, iż barzo często czyniła te sztuki y te zaprawy swoiemu mężowi, zygrywaiąc się na taką dziką, oporną a wzgardliwą y wprowadzaiąc go tem w więtszy wigor; ba kiedy przyszło do rzeczy, y on, y ona nay dowali w tem sto razy więcey smaku: bowiem, iako to wielu pisało, lepiey udaie się ta biała głowa, która świadczy nieco oporu a wzbraniania, niż kiedy się daie zaraz pokłaść na grzbiecie. Tak y we woynie przewaga odniesiona siłą więcey iest ważna, więcey ucieszna a łechcąca niżeli otrzymana darmo y więtsze z niey jest triumfowanie. Wszelako nie trzeba też, aby biała głowa zbyt wiele czyniła w tym srogości a wydwarzania, bowiem snadnie by ią wzięto za szczwaną k...ę, która chce podać się za cnotkę; co by nieraz iey ieno za hańbę wyszło; iako słyszałem to od niewiast barziey uczonych a przemyśnych w tey rzeczy, na których głos się zdaię, nie chcąc być tak zadufanym w sobie, aby im dawać nauki, które znaią lepiey ode mnie. Owo słyszałem wielu barzo garnących tych niektórych mężów zazdrośników a morderzów za iedno: a to że ieśli ich żeny się k...ią, oni sami są tego przyczyną. Bowiem, iak powiada św, Augustyn, wielgie to iest szaleństwo u męża żądać czystości od żeny swoiey, gdy sam nurza się w gnoiu wszeteczeóstwa; y że takiego staniku winien przestrzegać mąż, w takim chce utrzymać swoią żenę. Bo czytamy w naszem świętem Piśmie, że nie ma potrzeby, aby mąż a żena miłowali się miedzy sobą tak mocno, to się ma rozumieć miłowaniem wszetecznem a wyuzdanem: ile że pokładaiąc a mieszcząc wszytko swoie serce w onych gamrackich rozkoszach, myślą o nich tak mocno a oddalą się im tak pilnie, iż niechaią dla nich miłości, którą powinni są Bogu; iako ia sam widziałem siła białych głów, które miłowały tak barzo ogromnie swoich mężów, a zaś oni ie, y pałali do się taką pożądliwością, iż y one, y oni cale zapominali o służbie bożey; iako iż czas, który iey godziło się oddać, obracali a trawili na swoich wszeteczeństwach. Więcey ieszcze, tacy mężowie (co gorsza iest) uczą swoie żeny, we własney łożnicy, tysięcznych lascywii, tysiąca wszeteczeństw, obrotów, sztuczek, nowych sposobów y praktikuią z niemi one pokraczne figury Aretyna; tak iż miast iedney głowni iarzącey, którą same z się maią w ciele, zatykają im tam sto y czynią z nich lubieżnice; tedy, będąc wzwyczaione w ten sposób, nie mogą się ustrzec, aby nie poniechały swoich mężów, a nie szukały inych rycerzy. Za czym dopiro mężowie ich popadają w szaleństwo y karaią swoie ubogie żeny; w czym barzo nieprawie sobie poczynała: bowiem skoro tamte poczuią się w swoiey przyrodzie, iż są tak dobrze ukształcone, pragną pokazać inym wszytko, co umieią czynić: zasię ich mężowie chcieliby, aby ukrywały swoią naukę; w czym nie ma zastanowienia ani słuszności, tak samo iak gdyby dobry ieździec miał konia dobrze wyuczonego, idącego na wszytkie kroki, y nie chciał dozwolić, aby gi kto widział idącego ani żeby gi dosiadał, ieno żeby mu wierzono na proste słowo y tak gi kupiono. Słyszałem o iednym szlachcicu we świecie, któremu, rozgorzałemu miłością do iedney urodziwey białey głowy, rzekł pewny iego przyiaciel, iż straci czas na próżno, bo ta pani nazbyt miłuje swoiego męża; owo umyślił raz uczynić sobie dziurkę pozieraiącą prosto do ich łoża; za czym skoro się pokładli społem, nie omieszkał ich śledzić przez tę dziurkę, skąd uźrzał nawiętsze lascywie, wszeteczeństwa, plugawe, poczwarne a nieludzkie, tyleż u żeny, ba, więcey nawet co u męża, y z wigorem z obóch stron barzo niepomiernym; za czym na drugi dzień nalazł swoiego kompaniona y opowiedział mu wdzięczne widowisko, iakiego zażył, y rzekł mu: "Ta biała głowa hnet będzie moia, skoro tylko małżonek iey poiedzie w iaką podróż: bowiem nie uzdoli ona długo strzymać w oney gorącości, iaką przyroda a umieiętność w nią włożyły; y będzie musiała ią zagasić; tak tedy owo przy moiem wytrwaniu będę ią miał." Znam mego godnego szlachcica, który, pałaiąc srogą miłością do cudney y godney paniey, wiedząc, iż miała obrazki Aretyna w swoiem alkierzu, o których mąż iey wiedział y oglądał, y zezwolił, hnet z tego sobie tuszył, iż dołapi tę panią; za czym nie tracąc nadzieie służył iey tak dobrze y wytrwale, iż w końcu wygrał sprawę; y poznał w niey, iż posiadła dobre lekcyie a praktiki, bądź od męża, bądź od inych, chocia przeczyła, iżby ci abo owi mieli być iey pirwszymi mistrzami, iedno pani natura, będąca w tym lepszą misterkinią niż wszytkie sztuki; wszelako xięgi y praktikowanie wiele iey w tym posłużyły, iako mu wyznała z czasem. Można czytać o wielgiey nierządnicy y sławney rayfurce starożytnego Rzymu, mianem Elefantyny, iż czyniła y układała owe figury Aretyna, ba, gorsze ieszcze, na których wielgie damy y xiężniczki paraiące się k...ewstwem ćwiczyły się iak na barzo cudney xiążce. A cóż dopiro owa dobra pani k...a cyreneyska, która była zwana "o dwunastu wymysłach", bowiem odkryła dwanaście sposobów, aby uczynić lubość barziey iurną a rozkoszliwą! Eliogabał naiął sobie y utrzymywał wielgimi piniądzmi a dary takich y takie, którzy mu wymyślali a przedstawiali wszelakie wymysły, aby lepiey pobudzić w nim chucie. Y o inych słyszałem podobnych onemu we świecie. W niedawnych leciech papież Syxtus kazał obiesić w Romie sekretarza, który był przynależał do kardynała Desty y nazywał się Kapela, za wiele zbrodni, wżdy miedzy inymi za to, iż ułożył księgę z onemi wdzięcznemi figurkami, które były przedstawione przez iednego możnego dostoynika, którego nie nazwę przez cześć dla iego sukienki, y przez znamienitą panią, iedną z naycudnieyszych w Rzymie, a wszytko przedstawione z żywa y odmalowane wedle natury. Znałem we świecie iedno xiążę, które uczyniło wiele lepiey, bowiem kupił od złotnika cudny puchar z pozłacanego śrybra, iako iż był barzo arcydzielny y wieldze osobliwy, naypiękniey wyrobiony, wyryty a wyrzeźbiony, iak telko zdarzy się widzieć, na którym było wyciętych rylcem barzo wdzięcznie a subtylnie wiele figur z Aretyna, mężczyźńskich y białogłowskich, a to na podstawie puchara; a zaś powyższey y u góry również wiele z rozmaitych sposobów parzenia się bestyi, skąd nauczyłem się pirwszy raz (bowiem widziałem nieraz rzeczony puchar y piłem zeń, nie bez przyuśmiechów) sposobu lwa y lwicy, który iest cale przeciwny do inych źwirząt, o czem niiak nie wiedziałem, y powołuię się na tych, którzy to wiedzą bez moiego mówienia. Ten puchar był chlubą kredensu onego xiążęcia; bowiem, iako się rzekło, był barzo cudny y bogaty kunsztami y przyiemny do pozierania zewnątrz y wewnątrz. Kiedy owo xiążę podeymowało panie y pany dworskie, iako iż często zdarzało mu się ie ugaszczać, kredencarze iego nie omieszkali nigdy, z rozkazu pana, dawać im pić w onym pucharze; a te, które go nigdy nie widziały, abo podczas picia, abo potem, iedne zdumiewały się y nie wiedziały, co k'temu rzec; drugie zastanawiały się zasromane y farba nabiegała im do lica; ine radziły zasię miedzy sobą: "Co to takiego iest tam wyrzeźbione? Tak mnimam, ze to iakie plugastwa. Nie chcę pić więcey. Wielgie musiałabych mieć pragnienie, za czym bych się napiła znowu." Ba trzeba im było pić z tego puchara abo też sczeznąć z pragnienia; dlatego też iedne zamykały oczy piięcy, ine, mniey sromliwe, nie. Które słyszały iuż o tym sprzęcie, tak niewiasty, iak panny, przyuśmiechały się półgębkiem, ine zasię śmiały się do rozpuku. Kiedy się ie pytano, co tak maią do śmiechu y co by widziały, iedne mówiły, że nie widziały ieno malowidła y że dlatego nie omieszkała pić na drugi raz. Drugie mówiły: "Ia bo nie rozumiem o tem źle; toć widok a obrazek nie plugawią dusze." Iedne powiedały: "Dobre wino tak samo dobrze smakuie w tym iak w inym." Drugie twirdziły, że tak samo iest pić z tego iak z inego pucharu y że pragnienie uśmierza się zeń równie dobrze. Iednym pokrzywiano się, czemu nie zamykały oczów piięcy; które odpowiedały, że chciały widzieć, co piią, boiąc się, żeby to było nie wino, ba iakie likarstwo abo zgoła trucizna. Drugie pytano, w czym miały więtszą lubość, w pozieraniu czy w piciu; które odpowiedały: "We wszytkim." Iedne mówiły: "Otoć wdzięczne figielki!" Drugie: "Oto ucieszne błazeństwa!" Iedne mówiły: "Oto cudne obrazki!", drugie: "Oto cudne zwierzciadełka!" Iedne mówiły: "Ten złotnik musiał być barzo rad zabawiaięcy się temi faramuszkami!" Drugie mówiły: "A wy, panie, ieszcze więcey, iżeście nabyli ten cudny roztruchanik." Iednych pytano, czyby nie czuły od tego iakowegoś ukłucia we środku ciała; odpowiedały, iż żaden z onych figielków nie ma mocy, aby ie ukłuć. Drugie pytano, czy wino nie zdało się im gorące y czy ich nie rozgrzało, iakmiarz to było w zimie; te odpowiedały, że nic podobnego y że piły zimne, które ie przednio orzeźwiło. Iedne pytano, które obrazki z tych wszytkich chciałyby mieć u siebie w łóżku; odpowiadały, iż nie da się ich odiąć stąd, aby ie tam przenieść. Prosto, sto tysięcy trefności a uszczypków w tey rzeczy czynili panowie a biate głowy zabawiaięcy się przy stole, iako widziałem, z czego była barzo przednia uciecha do patrzenia y do słuchania; wżdy przede wszytkiem, wedle mego smaku, nawiętsza a nalepsza radość było patrzeć na one panienki niewinne, abo które podawały się być takiemi, y ine białe głowy świeżo przybyłe, iak pokazywały twarz oziębią, śmieięcy się końcem nosa y -wargami, abo zgoła powściągały się y strzegły swey obłudy, iako wiele pań tak właśnie czyniło. A zważcie, że chociaby miały skonać z pragnienia, podczaszowie nie ważyliby się dać im pić w iney czaszy lab szklenicy. Y, co więtsza, niektóre przysięgały, ba z czystego wydwarzania, iż nie wrócą nigdy na one biesiady; wżdy nie omieszkiwały mimo te wracać częste, bowiem owo xiążę było barzo szczodre a kochaiące się w łakociach. Drugie powiedały, skoro ie proszono: "Pode, ieno za tą zgodą, że nam nie dadzą pić w onym pucharze"; ba kiedy tam były, piły krzepciey ieszcze niż kiedy. W końcu wzwyczaiły się tak dobrze, że nie robiły iuż wstrętów z piciem zeń: wżdy niektóre uczyniły ieszcze lepiey y wzięły wzór z onych obrazków w swoiem czasie a miescu; a co więtsza, niektóre sk...ły się, aby tego spróbować; bowiem każda istota bystrzeyszego obięcia chce popróbować wszytkiego. Otoć skutki onego cudnego pucharka, tak trefnie ozdobionego. Ku czemu trzeba sobie wyobrazić ine pogwarki. sny, weźrzenia a słowa, które one białe głowy mówiły a czyniły miedzy sobą, bądź osobno, bądź też w kompaniey. Mnimam, iż ów puchar cale był odmienny od tego, o którym mówi pan Romsar w iedney ze swoich pirwszych odów, przypisaney nieboszczykowi królowi Hendrykowi, w którey powieda tak: ''Za czym chyta puchar duży, ''Skarb nawiętszy, szczyrozłoty, ''Y w krąg leie dla ochoty ''Wino, co się śmieie w kruży. Wżdy w tym pucharze nie wino śmiało się do osób, iedno osoby do wina; bowiem iedne piły śmieięcy się, a zaś drugie piły w zachwyceniu; iedne zlewały się piięcy, a drugie piły zlewaiąc się; rozumiem czym inym niż uryną. Owo tedy puchar ten czynił przeraźliwe skutki, tak na nim były wnikliwe te obrazy, widoki a perspektiwy, ku czemu przypominam sobie, że raz w galeryey grofa Szatowileńskiego, tak nazywanym Adiacet (czyli Przysypiacz), gromadka białych głów ze swoimi galantami poszedłszy oglądać ono piękne dworzyszcze, zwrok ich obrócił się na cudne y rzadkie obrazy, zawieszone w tey galeryey. Za czym ukazał się im obraz barzo cudny, gdzie było przedstawionych siła białych glów obnażonych, będących w kąpieli, które dotykały się miedzy sobą, obmacywały, wykręcały, ocierały, obłapiały, zaplatały, a co więtsza rozchylały sobie włoski, tak wdzięcznie y tak sposobnie pokazuiąc wszytko, że, wierę, zimna postelnica abo eremitka od tego by się ozgrzała y poruszyła; iakoż pewna znamienita dama, którą wiem y znałem ią, zatopiwszy się w tym obrazie, rzekła do swego służki obracaiąc się k'niemu, iakoby oszalała od owych szałów miłosnych: "Za długo bawimy tutay: wżdy siądźmy rychło do kolasy y pódzmy do mego mieszkania, bo aie mogę iuż strzymać tego waru; trzeba iść go ugasić: zanadto iuż pali." Y tak odiechała y poszła ze swoim służką smakować oney dobrey wody, która iest tak słodka bez cukru y którey iey służka nalał iey z swoiey małey ampułki. Takie malowidła a obrazy więcey, niżby kto myślał, przynoszą szkody wątłey duszyczce; iako był w tem samem miescu ieden obraz Wenery, ze wszytkim obnażoney, leżącey y oglądaney przez syna swego Kupidyna; drugi Marsa ligaiącego ze swoią Wenerą; iny Ledy folguiącey sobie ze swoim łabądziem. Wiele inych iest, y tam, y indziey, które są nieco skromniey malowane y lepiey osłonięte niźli figury Aretyna; wżdy wszytko wychodzi iakoby na iedność y zbliża się do naszego puchara, o którym mówiłem; który miał iakoby sympatyę przez przeciwieństwo z pucharem znalezionym od Renoda Montobańskiego w onym zamku Aryostowym, a maiącym władzę iawnego odsłaniania rogali, a zaś ten ich przysparzał; owo tamten przynosił nieco za wiele zgorszenia rogalom y ich niewiernym żenom, a zaś ten wcale nic. Dziś nie potrzeba iuż onych xiążeczek ani onych malowideł, bowiem mężowie sami uczą ich dosyć: y oto k'czemu służą takowe szkoły mężowskie! Znałem w Pariżu dobrego wenecyańskiego drukarza nazwiskiem messer Bernardo, krewniaka onego wielgiego Aldusa Manucyusza z Wenecyey; tenże miał sklep przy ulicy św. Iacka y powiedał mi, y przysięgał, iż w niespełna ieden rok sprzedał więcey pięćdziesięci xiążek Aretyna wielu ludziom żeniatym y nieżeniatym y białym głowam, których nazwał mi trzy ze świata, y znacznych, których nie nazowię, y dał ie im samym do rąk, barzo cudnie oprawione, pod przysięgą, że nie piśnie o tem słowa, wszelako mnie to powiedział; y powiedał mi ieszcze, że pewna ina pani prosiła go po nieiakim czasie, czy nie miałby podobney, iaką widziała w ręku iedney z tych trzech, a zaś on iey odrzekł: "Signora, si, e peggio", y zaraz rozwiązała mieszek, y wszytkie kupowały ie na wagę złota. Oto, wierę, niehamowna ciekawość, aby wysłać swoiego męża w podróż do Rogalina koło Starego Miesta. Wszytkie te wzory y postawy omierzłe są Bogu tak barzo, iż święty Hieronim powieda: ,,Kto się iawi być przy swoiey żenie radniey wyuzdanym miłośnikiem niżeli małżonkiem, cudzołożny iest y grzeszny." A ponieważ niektórzy doktorowie Kościoła rozprawiali o tem, powiem to słowo krótko w wyraziech łacińskich, ile że oni sami nie chcieli tego mówić po naszemu: " Excessus - powiedaią - coniugum fit quando uxor cognoscitur ante, retro stando, sedendo in latere, et mulier super virum": iako powieda pewne porzekadło, które czytałem niegdy: ''In prato viridi monialem ludere vidi ''Cum monacho leviter, ille sub, illa superb. Drudzy mówią, że ieśli czynią to w iney postawie, iż niewiasta nie może począć. Iakoż bywaią, wierę, niektóre białe głowy, które powiedaią, iż poczynała łacniey w onych postawach poczwarnych, nadprzyrodzonych a osobliwych niżeli w przyrodzonych a pospolitych, ile że więcey nayduią w tym rozkoszy, zwłaszcza, iako mówi poeta, kiedy parzą się more canino, co iest bardzo ohyzdne: wżdy białe głowy ciężarne, przynamniey niektóre, tak samo sobie radzą, z obawy aby sobie przodka nie uszkodzić. Drudzy doktorzy mówią, że iaka bądź byłaby postawa, wszelka iest dobra, ieno że "semen eiaculetur m matricem mulieris, et quomodocunque uxor cognoscatur, si vir eiaculetur semen in matricem, non est peccatum mortale". Naydziecie one dysputy w Summa Benedicti, u onego franciszkańskiego doktora, który barzo uczenie się rozpisał o wszytkich grzychach y okazał, iż wiele widział a czytał. Kto zechce przeczyść to miesce, uźrzy tam siła nadużyć, które popełniała mężowie naprzeciw swoim żenom. Owo też powieda, że "quando mulier est ita pinguis ut non possit aliter coire" ieno przez takie postawy, "non est peccatum mortale, modo vir eiaculetur semen in vas naturale". Ku czemu niektórzy powiedaią, iż lepiey by było, aby mężowie trzymali się z dala od swoich żen, kiedy są ciężarne, iako przestrzegaią tego źwirzęta, niż żeby mieli kalać małżenstwo takiemi plugastwami. Znałem sławną kortezanę w Rzymie, tak przezwaną Greczynkę, utrzymywaną od iednego możnego francuskiego panięcia. Po nieiakim czasie przyszła iey chętka przyiechać obeźrzeć Francyią w kompaniey pana Bonwisiego, bankiera z Lyonu, Lukeńczyka barzo bogatego, który był w niey rozmiłowan; owo będąc tam przepytywała się sielnie o tego pana y o iego żenę, a miedzy inemi o to, aza nie czyniła zeń rogala, "iako że - powiedała - ukształciłam iey męża tak przednio y nauczyłam go tak dobrych lekcii, że skoro on ie pokazał znów a wypróbował ze swoią żeną, nie sposób iest, iżby zasię ona nie chciała tego znów pokazać inym: bowiem nasze rzemięsło iest tak gorące, gdy się go dobrze nauczyć, iż zażywa się sto razy więcey rozkoszy pokazuiąc ie a doświadczaiąc z wieloma, nie z iednym". Y rzekła ieszcze, iż ona pani powinna iey uczynić cudny podarek, godny iey trudu y iey nagrody, ile że kiedy mąż oney przybył zrazu do iey szkoły, nie zdołał nic y był w tey rzeczy nabarziey głupi, nie oskrobany a nie nauczony, iak telko być może; zasię ona go tak dobrze ułożyła a wyszkoliła, iż żena iego musi się z tym czuć sto razy lepiey. Iakoż w istocie ta pani chcąc ią uźrzeć poszła do niey w przebraniu; na czym tak kortezana obaczyła się y mówiła iey do oczu wszytkie te gadki, o którychem rzekł, y gorsze ieszcze, y barziey wyuzdane. bowiem była to kortezana z bardzo rozpuśnych. Oto iako mężowie ostrzą sobie nóż, iżby nim garło mieli ucięte; rozumiem to o rogach, iże tak nadużywaią świętego małżenstwa, Bóg ich karze; y potem chcą to odpłacić na swoich żenach, w czym są sto razy więcey karygodni. Owo tyż nie dziwię się, ieśli ów święty doktor powiedał, iż małżenstwo iest iakoby szczyry rodzay cudzołóstwa: przez to rozumiał, gdy kto go nadużywa w taki sposób, iak to powiedałem. Dlatego też zbroniono małżenstwa naszym xiężom; iako iż nie barzo się to godzi, iżby, sparzywszy się ze swemi żenami y spaskudziwszy się z niemi nad miarę, mieli się zbliżać do świętego ołtarza. Bowiem, wierę, wedle tego, co o tem słyszałem, niektórzy k...ą się więcey ze swemi żenami niż ini świntuchowie z k...ami w bordelach, którzy lękaiąc się nabyć choroby nie szaleią y nie rozgrzywaią się z niemi tak iako mężowie ze swymi żenami, które są czyste y nie mogą udzielić choroby, przynamniey niektóre, ba nie wszytkie; bowiem znałem takie, które ich udzielały, a także mężowie im. Tacy mężowie przebieraiący miarę ze swemi żenami są bardzo karygodni, iako to słyszałem od wielgich doktorów: iż mężowie, którzy nie miarkuiąc się ze swemi żenami przystoynie w łożnicy, iako się godzi, paskudzą się z niemi iakoby z nałożnicami, grzyszą, zważywszy, iż małżenstwo ustanowione iest ieno z potrzeby y dla rozmnożenia, a nie dla rozkoszy nieumiarkowaney a wszeteczeństwa. Co barzo dobrze zdołał nam przedstawić cysarz Seianus Komodus, inaczey zwany Anchus Werus, gdy rzekł swoiey żenie Domicyey Kalwili skarżącey się przed nim, dlaczego nosił k...om y kortezanom, y inym to, co iey się należało do łożnicy, a zasię iey odeymował swoie misterne a lube prakticzki: "Ścirp, moia żeno - rzekł iey - iżbych z inemi sycił moie chucie, iako że imię żeny a połowicy iest imię godności a czci, a nie lubości y nierządu." Nie wyczytałem ieszcze ani nie nalazłem odpowiedzi, iaką na to uczyniła żena iego, pani cysarzowa; wżdy nie ma wątpienia, iż nie kontentuiąc się ona złotą maxymą odpowiedziała mu ze szczyrego serca y głosem wielu, ba, nawet zgoła wszytkłch niewiast zamężnych: "Na pohybel takiey czci, a niechay żyie lubość! Lepiey żyiemy z iedney iako z drugiey," Nie ma też owo y wątpienia o tem, iż nawiętsza mnogość naszych mężów, dziś y za wszytkich czasów, którzy maią urodziwe żeny, nie odzywała się w ten sposób; bowiem ci żenią się y łączą, y poymuią swoie żeny ieno po to, aby dobrze sobie czas umilać y dobrze się wyparzyć na wszytkie sposoby, y ukształcić ie należycie w poruszeniach ich ciała y w sprośnych a lubieżnych słowach ich ust, iżby uśpioną moc Wenusa lepiey w sobie przez to pobudzić a rozniecić; wżdy skoro ie iuż tak dobrze wyuczyli a rozpaskudzili, ieśli się trefi im chudziątkom poszukać tego indziey, karaią ie, biią, gnębią a uśmierzcaią. Owo tak samo mało iest w tem słuszności, iak gdyby ktoś pokalał biedną dzieweczkę w ramionach iey matki y odarł ią ze czci y z dziewczyństwa, a potem, zażywszy iey do woli, bił ią a przymuszał, aby żyła inym strychem w całkowitey czystości: wierę! właśnieć iest czas y przyczyna po temu! Któż iest, kto by go nie potępił iako człeka bez rozumu y godnego być pokaranym? Toż samo by się powinno rzec o wielu mężach, którzy kiedy na to przydzie, rozpaskudzaią swoie żeny więcey y więcey uczą sztuczek przywodzących ie do wszeteczeństwa niżeli ich właśni miłośnicy: iako iż maią po temu więcey czasu y swobody niż oni gachowie; owo kiedy przerwą swoie zabawy, tamte zmieniała rękę y pana, kształtem biegłego uieżdżacza, który sto razy więcey kosztuie lubości w dosiadaniu konia niż iny, zgoła będący partaczem. "A zaś na nieszczęście - tak mówiła ona kortezana - nie ma na świecie rzemięsła, które by było tak szelmoskie y potrzebowało tak ciągłego powtarzania jako Wenusowe." W czym należy się przestrzeżenie onym mężom, aby nie dawali takich nauk swoim żenom, bowiem sami na tym zbyt wiele cirpią; abo też ieśli widzą, iż żeny ich weszły w szkodę, niechay ich nie karaią, skoro to oni sami otwarli im drogę. Tutay trzeba mi uczynić mały wtręcik o pewney zamężney białey głowie, cudney, poczciwcy y zacnego rodu, wiadomey mi, która zwoliła się iednemu godnemu szlachcicowi, wierę więcey z zazdrości, iaką żywiła naprzeciw iedney godney paniey, którą ów szlachcic miłował y trzymał sobie, niżeli z kochania. Za czym kiedy się nią sycił, ona rzekła mu: "Wżdy w tey godzinie z wielgiem moiem ukontentowaniem triumphuię nad wami y nad miłością, iaką żywicie ku tamtey." Zasię szlachcic iey odpowiedział: ,,Osobie powaloney, wziętey pod się a tarmoszoney nie snadnie lza iest triumphować." Ona wzięła do serca tę odpowiedź, iako tykaiącą iey honoru, y rzekła mu hnet: "Masz słuszność, wasza miłość." Za czym z nagła ięła się wyrzucić z siodła swego chłopa y umknęła się spod niego; y, odmieniaiąc postawę, chyżo a zwinnie wstępuie na niego, a iego bierze pod się. Nigdy rycerz ani woiownik rzymiański nie był tak rączy a tak sprawny w dosiadaniu a zsiadaniu z narowistego konia, iako ta pani była w oney chwili ze swoim chłopem; za czym ięła go obrabiać powiedaiąc: "Owo teraz womo mi rzec, iż źrzetelnie triumphuię nad wami, skoro dzierżę waszą miłość powaloną pod sobą." Oto, wierę, ucieszna a iurna ambicyia w oney paniey y barzo osobny sposób, w iaki sobie z nim poczęła! Słyszałem o jedney cudney y godney paniey we świecie, barzo łasey na miłoście a sprośne igraszki, która wszelako była tak dumna y wyniosła, y tak pysznego serca, iż kiedy przychodziło do rzeczy, nigdy nie ścirpiała, aby iey chłop iey dosiadł y brał pod się, y tarmosił, mnimaiąc wielgą krzywdę tym czynić pyszności swoiego serca y rozumieiąc za wielgie spodlenie tak być podścieloną a poddaną na sposób triumphalnego łupu lub niewolnicy, ieno chciała w tym zawsze zachować wirzch a górowanie. A zaś pomocne iey było w tem, iż nigdy nie chciała przypuścić do się kogo więtszego od siebie, z obawy iżby ten, wspiraiąc się na swey potędze a władzey, mógł iey nałożyć prawo y mógłby nią obracać, wywiiać a tyrmosić, iakoby mu się podobało; ieno dobirała zawsze do tego równych sobie abo poślednieyszych, którym przepisywała ich postawę, obyczaie, porządek a kształt miłosnego tumieiu, ni mniey ni więcey iako czyni rotmistrz swoim ludziom w dzień bitwy; y rozkazowała im nie przekraczać tego porządku, iednym pod grozą stradania iey łaski, drugim zgoła życia: tak iż, czy stoięcy, czy siedzący, czy pokładszy się, nigdy nie mogli się chlubić zyskaniem by namnieyszego iey poniżenia ani poddania, ani uległości, które by im wyświadczyła y okazała. Powołuię się na to, co mówili a myśleli owi y owe, którzy parali się takowem miłowaniem, takimi postawy, obyczaymi a sposoby. Owa pani mogła tak rozkazować, bez tego iżby miała cokolwiek popuścić ze swoiey wrzekomey cześci abo też z pyszności swoiego serca, bowiem wedle tego, com słyszał od niektórych praktików, dosyć iest sposobów do spełnienia takowych rozkazów a obyczaiów. Oto, wierę, srogie a pocieszne uwidzenie białogłowskie a osobliwy skrupuł hardego wnątrza. Wżdy miała ta pani racyią; bowiem nieznośne to iest cirpienie być tak zniewoloną, rozłożoną a starmoszoną, a zwłaszcza kiedy się myśli o tym niekiedy w sobie y powieda: "Taki a taki podścielił mnie pod siebie a starmosił", iako to się mówi, wżdy nie nogami, ieno inaczey: ba to na iedno wychodzi. Owa pani nie chciała nigdy zwolić, aby ią podleysi od niey całowali w usta, "iako że - pry - dotknięcie y smakowanie ust do ust iest nayczulsze y naycennieysze ze wszytkich inych dotknięć, nawet ręki y inych członków", y dlatego nie chciała, aby ktoś zionął na nią, ani też czuć na swoich uściech gęby plugawey, brudney a nierówney iey stanem. Owo k'temu ine iest zagadnienie, którego nieiedni tykali: kto ma więtszą przewagę chwały nad swoim przeciwnikiem, kiedy przydzie na one potykania a zwycięstwa wenericzne, abo mężczyzna, abo biała głowa? Mężczyzna przyczytuie za sobą racyie uprzednie: iż przewaga iest wiele więtszą, kiedy się dzierży swoią lubą nieprzyiaciółkę powaloną pod sobą y kiedy się ią bierze pod się,uciska nogami a uieżdża wedle chęci a upodobania; bowiem nie ma tak wielgiey xiężniczki ani paniey, aby kiedy iuż do tego doszła, niechby z podleyszym od się abo iey nierównym, nie cirpiała odeń prawa a władzey, iaką nakazała Wenera w swoich statuciech; wżdy owo dlatego chluba a cześć pozostałe co nawiętsza przy mężczyźnie. Zasię biała głowa powieda: "Wierę, przyznaię, iż musicie czuć pychę w sercu, kiedy mię dzierżycie pod sobą a tłamsicie udami; wżdy także, ieśli ieno o to chodzi, aby mieć górę nad wami, kiedy mnie się spodoba, bierę ią ze zabawy a wdzięczney ochoty, iaka mi przychodzi, a nie zaś po niewoli. Ba co więtszą, kiedy naprzykrzy mi się owo górowanie, daię się wam obsługiwać niby niewolnikowi abo skazańcowi galernemu, abo, żeby lepiey rzec, każę wam ciągnąć chomąto iako szczyremu koniowi pociągowemu y dopiroż musicie pracować, męczyć się, pocić, dyszyć, siłować się, aby dopełnić trudów a wysiłków, iakie z was chcę wydobyć. Zasię ia leżę rozłożona wygodnie, patrzę na to wasze szamotanie; kiedy niekiedy pośmiechuię się zeń y radość mam widząc was w takich opałach; niekiedy znowu użalam się nad wami, wedle tego, co mi się podoba abo iaką mam wolą lub litość; a potem, nasyciwszy cale grzecznie moią ochotę, opuszczam mego galanta umęczonego, wyczerpanego, osłabłego, nie prawie zdechłego, który iuż nic nie zdole y potrzebuie ieno dobrego spoczynku y iakiego dobrego posiłku, iakiey poliwki wzmacniaiącey abo dobrego ożywczego bulionu. Zasię ia z takich waszych umęczeń y wysiłków czuię się ieno barzo dobrze obsłużona waszym kosztem, mości panie galancie, y nie imam iney troski ieno życzyć iakiego drugiego, który by mi tak samo wygodził, z tym, iżbym go tak samo sprawiła iako was: owo tak nie poddaiąc się nigdy, ieno niewoląc do poddania mego lubego adwersarza, odnoszę szczyrą wiktoryią a prawdziwą chlubę, iako że w poiedynczey walce ten, który się poddaie, iest zhańbiony, a nie ten, który walczy do ostatniego: żywego tchnienia." Iako słyszałem o iedney cudney y godney białey głowie, którą gdy raz mąż obudził z głębokiego snu a spoczynku; iakiego zażywała, aby uczynić tę rzecz, gdy ią iuż uczynił, rzekła: "Wyście uczynili, a ia zasię nie." Owo ponieważ ona była na nim, spętała go tak dobrze ramiony, rękami, stopami y nogami oplecionemi: "Nauczę was - pry - iżbychcie mnie nie budzili na drugi raz"; za czym gdy go tak szamotała, wytrząsała nim a poruszała nieumiarkowanie, a iey mąż, który był na spodku y nie mógł się uwolnić, y pocił się, stękał a męczył prosząc zmiłowania, ona zmusiła go, aby uczynił ieszcze raz pomimo woley, y tak go zmęczyła, wypruła ze sił, a znękała, iż dech stracił od tego y przysiągł iey święcie, że na iny raz będzie iey wygadzał wedle iey godziny, humoru y appetytu. Którą opowieść łacniey iest sobie wyimainować a przedstawić niźli opisać. Otoć są racyie tey paniey, wraz z mnogością inych, które mogła przyczynić. Na to zasię odpira ieszcze mężczyzna: "Ia tam nie mam żadnego naczynia ani czarki iako wy, pani, macie swoią, do którey zlewam się wilgocią a paskudztwem (ieżeli paskudztwem godzi się nazwać nasienie ludzkie zaszczepione w małżenstwie lub nierządzie), które was zanieczyszcza y szczy tam do was iak do garnka." - "Tak - rzeknie pani - ale hnet to piękne nasienie, które powiadacie być waszą krwią nayczystszą a nayszczyrszą, iaką macie, ia ie wam wyszczywam zaraz y wrzucam do wiadra abo miski, abo na wychód, y mieszam ie z inym plugastwem, barzo cuchnącym y brudnym, y szpetnym; bowiem z pięciset razów, iakimi nas uraczą, ba, tysiąca, dwóch tysiąców, trzech tysiąców, ba, zgoła z nieskończoney mnogości, ba, z żadnego zastępuiemy ieno od iednego razu y macica zatrzymuie ieno raz; bowiem ieżeli nasienie dobrze wnidzie y dobrze iest zatrzymane, to iedno ma godne pomieszczenie, zasię drugie barzo plugawie bywa pomieszczone tam, iako to rzekłam. Owo dlaczego nie trzeba się chlubić, że nas wilżycie plugastwem waszego nasienia; bowiem prócz tego, z którego poczynamy, rzucamy ie a oddaiemy nie dbaiąc o nie, skorośmy ie tylko w się przyięły y gdy nie daie nam iuż lubości, y zbywamy się go mówiąc: «Mości kuchmistrzu, oto wam oddalę waszą poliwkę y tu ią miecę; stradała iuż ona przedni smak, iakiego daliście mi w niey zakosztować zrazu.» A baczcież, iż napodleysza ledasznica może rzec to samo królowi abo xiążęciu, skoro się z nią sparzył, w czym, wierę, wielga iest wzgarda, iako że krew królewską mnima się być naycennieyszą z będących we świecie. Wierę, godnie iest przechowana y pomieszczona zacniey niźli która ina!" Oto mówienie białych głów; co iest nie byle co wszelako, iżby tak krew zacna miała się kalać y hańbić tak plugawię a szpetnie; co było zabronione w prawie Moyżesza, iżby iey bynaymniey nie poniewierać po ziemi; wżdy czyni się wiele gorzey, kiedy się ią miesza z paskudztwem barzo szpatnem a nieczystem. Gdybyż bogday czyniły iako ieden wielgi pan, o którym słyszałem, który gdy śniąc w nocy zmazał się w prześcieradła, dawał ie pogrześć (taki był skrupulat), powiedaiąc, iż to iakoby małe dziecko z tego poczęte było zmarło y że to była szkoda y barzo wielga strata, iż ta krew nie została złożona do macicy iego żeny, w którey, możebna, dziecię zachowałoby się przy życiu. W czym mógłby się barzo omylić, iako że z tysiąca pokładzin, które mąż z żeną w ciągu roku odprawuie, może ona, iako to mówiłem, nie zastąpić ani razu w ciągu życia, ani zgoła nigdy, iak zdarza się u niewiest, które są iałowe y niepłodne a nie poczynała nigdy ; skąd wziął się obłąd niektórych heretików, iż małżenstwo nie było ustanowione tyle dla rozmnożenia, ile dla rozkoszy; co iest złe wierzenie y złe mówienie; bowiem, chocia niewiasta nie zastępuie za każdym razem, kiedy się rzecz przedsiębierze, to dzieie się to dla iakoweyś woley Boga, dla nas taiemney, y że chce tem ukarać y męża, y żenę, ile że nawiętsze błogosławieństwo, iakie Bóg może zesłać w małżenstwie, to godne potomstwo, nie zaś poczęte z cudzołóstwa; k'czemu bywaią białe głowy, które wielga nayduią rozkosz w tym, aby ie mieć od swoich miłośników, a zaś ine nie; te nie chcą zwolić, iżby im wpuścić cokolwiek do wnętrza: tak aby nie podkładać mężom swoim dziatek, które by nie były ich, iak też w mnimaniu, iż nie czynią im krzywdy ani też nie robią z nich rogalów, ieśli rosiczka nie dostała się do wnę- trza, ni mniey ni więcey iako żołądek słabiuchny a lichy nie może być obrażony w istocie swoiey przyięciem złych a niestrawnych kąsków, ieśli się ie przyimie ieno do ust, a zaś pożuwszy w gębie wypluie na ziemię. Owo też y ona nazwa noszona od ptaszków kwietniowych, kukułek, które tak są nazwane, iż składała iaie w gniaździe inych, bywa dawana ludziom iakoby przez antynomię, kiedy im drudzy składała iaie w ich gniaździe, które iest w dziupli ich żen, co, prosto powiedziawszy, znaczy wpuszczać im nasienie a płodzić im dzieci. Oto czemu wiele białych głów mnima, iż nie krzywdzą swoich mężów przez to, iż wtykaią sobie do śrzodka y wytrząsała się do sytości, byleby ieno nie przyięły gachowego nasienia; w czym tyż są barzo sumnienne: iako iedna znamienita pani, o którey słyszałem, a która mówiła swoiemu służce: "Miotay się ile chcesz y day mi zażyć rozkoszy, wżdy, na garło, strzeż się, abyś mi nic nie nalał do wnątrza, by iedney iedyney kropelki, inaczey idzie tu o twoie życie." Owo też trzeba było tamtemu być strzemięźliwyna y dawać baczenie na czas pofolgowania natury, kiedy miał przyść. Podobną opowieść słyszałem był od kawalera Sanzaia z Bretaniey, barzo godnego y dzielnego szlachcica, który gdyby go śmierć nie była dosięgła w młodych leciech, byłby został wielgim żeglarzem morskim, iako iuż to barzo godnie rozpoczął: owo też nosił k'temu ślady y oznaki, bowiem miał iedno ramię oderwane kulą armatnią w bitwie, iaką toczył na morzu. Niedola mu się stała, iż poymali go korsarze y uwięził do Algieryey. Iego pan, który go dzierżył w niewoley, był wielgim kapłanem tamecznego meczetu; a miał barzo cudną żenę, która rozmiłowała się w tymże Sanzaiu tak, iż rozkazała mu, aby wszedł z nią w miłosne porozumienie, y że będzie się z nim dobrze obchodzić, lepiey niż z którym ze swoich niewolników; wżdy nade wszytko zakazała mu barzo wyraźnie y pod utratą żywota abo też pod więzieniem barzo uciążliwem, żeby iey nie wpuścił do ciała ani iedney kropli swoiego nasienia, iako że, pry, nie życzyła cale być zmazana y skażona krwią krześciiańską, czem by mnimała srodze obrazić y swóy obyczay, y wielgiego proroka Mahometa; a co więtsza, ieszcze rozkazała mu, aby kiedy ona się naydzie w gorącościach rozkoszy, chociaby nawet kazowała mu po sto razy puścić cały ładunek gdzie padnie, aby wżdy tego nie czynił, ile że to ieno opiłość wielgiey rozkoszy kazałaby iey tak mówić, a zaś nie żądanie iey duszy. Tenci Sanzay, iżby osiągnąć ludzkie obchodzenie się z nim y więcey swobody, chocia był krześciianinem, zamknął oczy na ten raz na swoie przykazania, bowiem niewolnik ubogi, srodze gnębiony y haniebnie zakuty może, wierę, zapomnieć się niekiedy. Posłuchał tey paniey y był tak roztropny a strzemięźliwy wedle iey rozkazania, iż miarkował barzo doskonale swoie rozkoszki y mełł we młynie swoiey paniey zawżdy barzo przykładnie, nie popuszczaiąc weń wody; bowiem kiedy śluza wodna chciała się przerwać a popuścić, zaraz ią cofał a hamował, a dawał iey odpłynąć gdzie popadło; za co ona biała głowa tem więcey go miłowała, iż taki był usłuchliwy iey surowemu przykazaniu. Chocia mu sama nieraz krzyczała: "Puszczay, iedź śmiało, daię ci całe pozwoleństwo!", wżdy on nie chciał, bowiem lękał się, by go nie obito kiymi tureckim obyczaiem, iako wiedział, iż bito inych towarzyszów. Otoć straszliwa zawziętość białogłowska: owo zdaie się, iż wiele w tym czyniła y dla swoiey duszy, która była turecka, y dla tamtego, będącego krześciianinem; iakoż nigdy sobie z nią nie pofolgował do końca y poprzysięgał mi, iż w życiu nigdy nie był w takiem udręczeniu. Powiedał mi iną ieszcze opowieść, tak ucieszną, iak telko być może, o iedney sztuce, iaką mu spłatała; wżdy że iest nazbyt sprośna, zamilczę o niey, z obawy iżbych czystych uszu nie obraził. Późniey został tenże Sanzay wykupiony przez swoie, którzy są ludzie godni y z dobrego domu z Bretaniey. Ten dom przynależy do wielu możnych, iako do pana Konetabla, który miłował wieldze iego starszego brata y barzo mu przypomógł do tego uwolnienia, które gdy się ziściło, powrócił do dworu y opowiedał nam, panu Strocowi y mnie, siła różności y śród inych rzekł nam y te opowiastki. Co teraz powiemy o niektórych mężach, którzy nie zadowalniaią się tym, iż czerpią nasycenie a rozkosz nierządną ze swoich żen, bo obudzaią appetyt na nie bądź w swoich towarzyszach a przyiaciołach, bądź w inych? Iako znałem wielu takich, którzy im wychwalaią swoie żeny, rozpowiadała im o ich cudnościach, maluią im ich członki y części ciała, przedstawiała rozkosze, iakich z niemi zażywali, y lube pieszczotki, iakich od swoich żen doznaią, ba, daią im ie całować, dotykać, macać, zgoła oglądać nagie. Czegóż warci są tacy, ieśli nie tego, aby ich co rychley posadzić miedzy rogale, iako uczynił Giges z pomocą swoiego pirścienia królowi Kandaulesowi, monarchowi Libeyczyków, który w głupocie swoiey mózgowczey wychwalał tamtemu rzadką cudność swoiey żeny (iak gdyby zmilczenie miało mu być z hańbą a szkodą), wżdy potem ukazał mu ią całkowicie nagą; zasię tamten tak ku niey rozgorzał, iż, nasyciwszy się nią do woli, zabił onego y zawładnął iego królestwem. Ponoć ta żena iego popadła w taką rozpacz, iż była tak oglądaną, iż zniewoliła Gigesa do onego srogiego uczynku, powiedaiąc mu: ,,Abo ten, który cię nakłonił y doradził taką rzecz, ma polec z twoiey ręki, abo ty, któryś mnie oglądał całą nagą, musisz polec z ręki inego." Wierę ten król barzo w piętkę gonił, aby w kim obudzać tak appetyt na świeże mięsiwo tak barzo cudne a smaczne, którego był powinien strzec barzo gorliwie. Ludwik, xiążę urlieńskie, który ubity został wpodle bramy Barbeckiey w Pariżu (wielgi znieprawiacz pań ze dworu, a zawżdy co nayznamienitszych), uczynił cale przeciwnie; bowiem maiąc ze sobą w łożu barzo cudną a wielgą panie, gdy iey mąż przyszedł do iego kownaty, aby mu dnia dobrego pożyczyć, przykrył głowę tey paniey, żeny tamtego, prześcieradłem, a odsłonił mu resztę ciała, ukazuiąc mu ie całe nagie y pozwalaiąc dotykać do sytości, wszelako zakazuiąc mu pilnie pod garłem, aby nie zdeymował płótna z twarzy ani nie odchylał go na żaden sposób, czemu tamten nie śmiał się przeciwić; y po wielokroć xiążę go zapytywał, co by mnimał o tym pięknym ciele nagim: zasię tamten był ze wszytkim zdurzony od tego widoku y wieldze rad z tego. Xiążę kazał mu wreszcie wyniść z kownaty, co uczynił nie poznawszy nigdy, iż to była iego żena. Gdyby ią był dobrze oglądał a rozpatrował całą nagą, iako czyniło wielu, których znałem, byłby ią był może poznał po rozmaitych oznakach; k'czemu dobrze iest ie niekiedy badać w ich cielesney postaci. Ią zasię po odeściu męża zapytywało miłościwe xiążę urlieńskie, czy wielgiego zaznała przestrachu y niepokoiu. Możecie zgadnąć, co o tem powiedała, y utrapienie a postrach, w iakim była przez one ćwierć godziny; bowiem trzeba było ieno lada zdradzenia się abo namnieyszego nieusłuchnięcia iey męża w uchyleniu onego prześcieradła; prawda iest, powiedało xiążę urlieńskie, iż byłoby go wraz uśmierciło, aby przeszkodzić złoczyństwu, które by tamten chciał wyrządzić swoiey żenie. Dobre było u onego męża, iż następney nocy będąc w łożu ze swoią połowicą powiedał iey, iż xiążę urlieńskie pokazało mu naycudnieyszą białą głowę nagą, iaką kiedy trefiło mu się widzieć, ieno co się tyczę twarzy, nie wie, co ma rzec o tem, ile że mu xiążę wzbroniło na nią zaźrzyć. Dominimaycież się sami, oo o tem mogła rzec ta żena we swoiem pomyśleniu. Owo z tey paniey tyle znamienitey y z xiążęcia urlieńskiego powiedaią, że się zrodził ów dzielny y waleczny bękart urlieński, podpora Francyey a plaga Angielczyków y z którego poszło ono szlachetne a wspaniałe pogłowie grabiów Dunoiów. Owo, aby wrócić ieszcze do naszych mężów tyle szczodrych w ukazywaniu swoich żen nagich, wiem iednego, który pewnego ranka, gdy kompanion nawiedził go w iego kownacie, w czas gdy się ubierał, ukazał mu swoią żenę całą nagą, wyciągniętą wzdłuż, zupełnie uśpioną, bowiem zrzuciła z siebie prześcieradła, iako że było barzo upalnie; owo ten mąż odchylił do połowy zasłonę, tak że wschodzące słońce świciło prosto na nią y tamten mógł do syta dobrze się iey napatrzyć, przy czym nic nie widział inego, ieno samą cudność a doskonałość; y mógł napaść swoie oczy nie tyle, ile by był chciał, ba tyle, ile mógł; zasię potem mąż y ów kompanion poszli wraz do króla. Nazaiutrz ów szlachcic, który barzo chciwie wysługiwał się tey godney paniey, opowiedział iey to widzenie y nawet wyobraził iey siła rzeczy, które zauważył w iey wdzięcznych członkach, aż do nabarziey taiemnych; y iey mąż też to potwirdził y że to był on sam, który odsłonił kotarę. Za czym pani z gniewu, iaki powzięła przeciw mężowi, pofolgowała sobie y przyzwoliła siebie miłośnikowi iedno z tego iedynego powodu; czego wszytkie iego służby nie były mocne wyiednać. Znałem iednego barzo wielgiego pana, który iednego poranku, maiąc wyruszyć na polowanie y gdy iego dworzany zastały go przy wstawaniu, kiedy go właśnie obuwano, a żena iego leżała przy nim w łóżku y trzymała iego przyrodę w pełney garzści, on zasię podniósł tak chybko kołdrę, iż nie miała czasu umknąć ręki stamtąd, gdzie była położona, tak że ią widziano swobodnie, ba, obnażoną do połowy ciała; a zaś mąż śmieiąc się rzekł panom, którzy byli obecni: "Ha, cóż, panowie, zali nie ukazałem wam tego y owego u moiey żeny?" Która była tak rozżalona o tę sztukę, że straszną złość powzięła ku niemu, a nabarziey za pochwycenie tey ręki; możebna, iż mu to dobrze odpłaciła. Wiem drugą o barzo znamienitym panie, który znaiąc, iż ieden iego przyiaciel y krewny rozmiłowany był w iego żenie, bądź to żeby w nim ieszcze więcey pobudzić oskomine, bądź też dla żałości a rozpaczy, iaką by tamten mógł powziąć, iż ów ma tak cudną żenę, a zaś on tknąć iey nie może, pokazał mu ią iednego ranka (gdy ten go przyszedł odwiedzić) leżącą z nim wespołek w łożu, współnagą: ba, wiele gorzey uczynił, bowiem uczynił to z nią w iego własnych oczach y wziął ią w obroty, iak gdyby byli sami na osobności; y ieszcze prosił owego przyiaciela, aby dobrze przyzierał się wszytkiemu, y że czyni to wszytko na iego cześć. Możecie mnimać, czy przez takową poufałość mężowską ona pani nie była w prawie wyświadczyć swemu przyiacielowi iney, barzo całkowitey, y z dobrą racyą, y czy nie słusznie by się przygodziło, iżby za to nosił rogi. Słyszałem o inym, ba, niemałym panie, który też to czynił ze swoią żeną przed iednem wielgiem xiążęciem, swoim zwierzchnym, ale to było na prośbę a rozkazanie tamtego, który lubował się w takiem widowisku. Nie sąż owo barzo winni tacy mężowie, którzy, bywszy sami ich rayfurami, potem zasię chcą im być za katów? Nie trzeba nigdy ukazować swoiey żeny nagiey ani też swoich ziem, kraiów a miesc obronnych, iako to słyszałem od iednego wielgiego woyownika; mowa była o nieboszczyku xiążęciu Sabaudyey, który odradził a odmówił naszego króla, ostatniego Hendryka (gdy ten za swoim powrotem z Polszczy iechał przez Lombardyią), aby nie kierował się ani nie wstępował do miasta Medyolanu, przedkładaiąc mu, iż król iszpański mógłby z tego powziąć urazę; w czym obawiał się, aby król, będąc tam y zwidziwszy miasto należycie y podziwiaiąc iego urodę, bogactwo a dużość, nie był kuszony nadzwyczayną ochotą odzyskania tegoż y zdobycia z powrotem wedle swoiego dobrego a słusznego prawa, iako to czynili iego poprzednicy. Y oto była prawdziwa przyczyna, iako powiedało iedno znamienite xiążę, wiedzące to od nieboszczyka króla, który poznał oną chytrość. Wżdy, aby wyświadczyć panu Sabaudzkiemu y nie dawać żadney przyczyny królowi iszpańskiemu, obrócił drogę stroną, chocia miał co nawiętszą ochotę wstąpić do miasta, iako mi sam raczył powiadać będąc z powrotem w Lyionie: w czym niewątpliwa iest, iż pan Sabaudzki więcey był Iszpanem niż Francuzem. Równie godnymi potępienia mnimam być mężów, którzy, ocaliwszy garło za łaską swoich żen, pozostałą tacy niewdzięczni, iż dla podeźrzenia, iakie maią o ich miłościach z inemi, obchodzą się z niemi barzo srodze, zgoła nawet tardżąc się na ich życie. Słyszałem o iednym panie, na którego żywot gdy się zmówili a sprzysięgli nieiacy spiskowcy, żena iego błaganiem swoiem odwróciła ich od tego y ocaliła go od pogromu; za co późniey barzo źle była odeń nagrodzona y trzymana we wielgiey srogości. Znałem też szlachcica, który bywszy oskarżonym a podanym na sąd za to, iż barzo źle spełnił swóy obowiązek wspomagania hetmana w bitwie (tak barzo, iż pozwolił mu zginąć bez żadney pomocy a posiłków), gdy owo bliskim był tego, aby go osądzono a skazano na ucięcie szyi mimo dwudziestu tysięcy talerów, które ofiarowywał za ocalenie mu życia, żena iego, zmówiwszy się z iednym możnym panem y przespawszy się z nim za pozwoleństwem y na błaganie onego męża, sprawiła swoią cudnością a ciałem to, czego piniądz nie mógł osiągnąć, y ocaliła mu życie a wolność. Wżdy odtąd postępował naprzeciw niey tak źle, że nie można gorszey. Wierę, tacy mężowie okrutni a bestyiscy godni są wszelakiey wzgardy. Drugich zasię znałem, którzy nie czynili tak samo, bowiem umieli dobrze uznać dobro, skąd ono przychodziło, y czcili przez cały swóy żywot dobrą dziurkę, która ich zbawiła ode śmierci. Iest ieszcze ina odmiana rogalów, którzy, nie dość ieszcze syci, iż za życia byli zazdrosliwcy, wżdy maiąc umrzeć y przy samym zgonie ieszcze są tacyż; iako znałem iednego, który miał barzo cudną a poczciwą żenę (wszelako nie zawżdy się w tem przykładała dla niego samego); owo kiedy miał umierać, tak iey powiedał: "Ha! moia duszo, trzeba mi umierać! Dałżeby to Bóg, abyś mi dotrzymała kompaniey y abychmy oboie wraz poszli na tamten świat! Śmierć nie byłaby mi tak omierzła y znośniey bym ią cirpiał." Ale żena, która była ieszcze barzo urodziwa y młoda w trzydziestu siedmiu leciech, nie pragnęła zgoła dążyć za nim ani go w tym usłuchnąć y nie chciała być taką głupią, iako to czytamy o Ewandzie, córce Marsa y Theby, żenie Kapaneiusza, która miłowała go tak żarliwie, iż gdy pomarł, skoro tylko ciało iego rzucono w ogień, hnet sama się weń rzuciła cale żywcem y spłonęła a spopieliła się z nim, dla wielgiey stałości a męstwa, y tak poszła za nim na śmierć. Alcesta uczyniła wiele lepiey, bowiem dowiedziawszy się przez wyrocznią, iż Admetus, król Tessaliey, ma umrzeć niedługo, ieżeli życie iego nie będzie okupione śmierzcią którego inego z iego przyiaciół, hnet sama wydała się na śmierć y tak ocaliła swoiego małżonka. Nie masz iuż dzisia owych żen tak miłosiernych, które by chciały iść z własney woley do grobu przed swymi mężami abo też za nimi. Nie, wierę, iuż ich nie ma; macierze ich wymarły, iako powiedaią w Pariżu koniarze, kiedy nie trefi dostać godnego towaru. Y oto dlaczego trzymam onego męża, któregom namienił, za wielgiego mózgowca, aby takie rozmówki czynić swoiey żenie, y za natręta, aby ią tak zapraszać do śmierzci, iak gdyby to był iaki piękny festyn, aby nań zapraszać. To była szczyra zazdrość, która mu kazała tak mówić, a uczuwał ią w sobie z przykrości, iaką by miał na tamtym świecie siedząc w piekle, kiedy by widział swoią żenę, tak dobrze odeń uieżdżoną, w ramionach swego miłośnika abo iakiego inego nowego męża. A cóż to za osobnego kształtu zazdrość była, iaka przystąpiła wówczas do iey męża, iż copochwileczkę powtarzał iey, że gdyby się wymigał śmierci, iuż by nie znosił od niey to, co znosił! wżdy, póki był żyw, nie miał takowey zawiści y pozwalał iey czynić, co iey się chciało. Nie tak uczynił ów dzielny Tankret, który niegdy tak barzo się wsławił w świętey woynie. Będąc iuż bliskim śmierci y gdy żena iego strestana stała wpodle z grofem Trypolitańskim, prosił ich oboie, aby po iego śmierci zaślubili iedno drugie, y nakazał to swoiey żenie; co też uczynili. Możecie mnimać, iż widział za swego życia nieiakie oznaki miłości, bowiem mogła ona być równie dobre ścirwo iak iey matka, grebini Andegawska, która, bywszy długi czas nałożnicą grabiego Bretaniey, zakrzątnęła się koło króla Francyey Filipa, który toż samo iey zażył, y dała mu ona córkę bękartkę, nazwaniem Cencylila, a potem dała ią w stadło temu dzielnemu Tankretowi, który, wierę, za swoie godne dzieła nie zasługiwał był być rogalem. Pewien Albańczyk, w służbie króla Francyey skazany z tamtey strony gór na stryczek za iakowąś zbrodnię, gdy go miano wieść na stracenie, poprosił, aby mógł widzieć swą żenę y pożegnać ią: która była barzo dorodna biała głowa y barzo smakowna. Za czym gdy się z nią żegnał, całuiąc ią ugryzł iey nos pełną gębą y wydarł go iey z cudney twarzy. K'czemu sędziowie gdy go pytali, czemu uczynił tę złośliwość swoiey żenie, odpowiedział, że uczynił to przez szczyrą zazdrość, ile że, pry, "iest barzo cudna y dlatego po moiey śmierci będzie iey żądał y hnet otrzyma który z moich kompanionów, bo wiem, iż iest bardzo krewka y żeby mnie zapomniała teyże godziny. Chcę więc, aby po moiey śmierci chowała pamięć po mnie, aby płakała y frasowała się; ieśli nie przez moią śmierzć, to boday dlatego iż iest oszpacona, y niechay żaden z moich kompanionów nie ma z nią tey rozkoszy, iaką ia z nią miałem." Otoć straszliwy zazdrośnik! Słyszałem o inych, którzy, czuiąc się starzy, omdlali, zwątleni, zmurszali a bliscy śmierci, z czystego żalu a zazdrości skracali potaiemnie dni swoiey połowicy, zwłaszcza kiedy były barzo urodziwe. Owo względem takiey złośliwcy przyrody onych mężów tyranów a okrutników, którzy tak zagładzaią swoie młode żeny, słyszałem iedną poswarkę, a mianowicie: czy wolno iest białym głowam, kiedy postrzegą abo podeźrzewaią okrutność a zaboystwo, iakiego ich mężowie chcą się chwycić naprzeciw nim, czy wolno im iest wziąć przodek y ubiec tamtych, y dla ocalenia się dobrać się do nich pirwsze, y wyprawić ich przed sobą na pomieszkanie na tamten świat? Słyszałem twirdzenie, że tak y że godzi się im to czynić, nie wedle Boga, bowiem każde zaboystwo iest zbronione, iako to rzekłem, ale wedle świata: w czerń wspierała się na porzekadle, że lepiey iest uprzedzić niźli być uprzedzonym; bowiem wreszcie każdemu należy troszczyć się o swoie życie: wżdy skoro Bóg ie nam dał, należy go strzec, aż dopóki nas nie powoła przez śmierć naszą, inaczey rzekłszy, widząc swoią śmierć rzucać się w nią y nie chronić się iey, kiedy mogą, to znaczy zabiiać się samey, rzecz, którey Bóg barzo nienawidzi; dlatego to iest nalepszy sposób wyprawić ich przed sobą w poselstwie y uchronić się od ich zamachu, iako to uczyniła Blanka Owerbruczanka swemu mężowi panu Flawiemu, rządcy Kompieniey y namiestnikowi, który zdradził y był przyczyną śmierci Dziewicy Urlieńskiey. Owóż ta pani Blanka, zwiedziawszy się, iż iey mąż zamierzył ią utopić, uprzedziła go y z pomocą iego barwierza zadławiła go y udusiła, z czego król Karol Siódmy hnet ią rozgrzeszył; do czego może nawięcey ze wszytkiego dopomogła zdrada onego męża. To się mieści w Chronikach Francyey, a szczególniey w onych Guiańskich. Tak samo w tym poczęła sobie pani Borszowa, za panowania króla Franciszka Pirwszego, która obwiniła swoiego męża y zdała go sprawiedliwości za iakoweś szaleństwa a zbrodnie, snadź barzo potworne, które poczynił z nią y z inemi; za czym wtrąciła go do więzienia, świadczyła przeciw niemu y dala mu głowę uciąć. Słyszałem tę opowieść od moiey babki, która powiedała, iż była pani znacznego domu a wielgiey urody. Owo ta barzo pilnie go uprzedziła. Królowa Iohanna Napolitańska pirwsza tak samo poczęła sobie względem infansa Maiorki, swego trzeciego męża, któremu kazała uciąć głowę z przyczyny, o którey powiedam w osobnem rozdziele o niey; wżdy mogło to być, iż obawiała się go y chciała go wyprawić pirwszego: w czym miała słuszność y wszytkie iey podobne, aby czynić tak samo, gdy maią podeźrzenie na ich galantów. Słyszałem o wielu białych głowach, które dzielnie ocaliły się taką sztuką; a zwłaszcza znałem iedną, którą gdy mąż przyłapił z iey służką, nie rzekł nic ani iey, ani iemu, ale odszedł rozsierdzony y zostawił ię w miescu z iey przyiacielem, barzo skłopotaną a zasmuconą y wylękniętą. Ba ta pani zebrała się aż na to, iż sobie powiedziała: "Nic mi nie rzekł ani nie uczynił za tę sztukę; owo boię się, iż sobie to namotał na wąs y że mi zapamięta; wżdy gdybych miała pewność, iż chce mnie uśmierzcić, zakrzątnęłabych się, aby mu dać pierwszemu zakosztować tego smaku śmierzci." Udało iey się tak szczęśliwie, iż zmarł hnet sam z siebie,bowiem od tego czasu barzo krzywem okiem na nią patrzał, chocia się starała wieldze koło niego. Iest ieszcze druga sporność a zagadnienie nad onymi oszalałymi mózgowczymi mężami a nieprzezpiecznymi rogalami; a mianowicie, którego z dwoyga maią się imać y na kiem mścić, abo na swoich żenach, abo na ich galantach? Są iedni, którzy powiedaią, że tylko na żenie, funduiąc się na onem przysłowiu włoskiem, które mówi, że "morta la bestia morta la rabbia o veneno" ; rozumieiąc w swoim mnimaniu, iż wieldze sobie ulżyli niedoli, skoro zabili tę, która sprawia cirpienie, ni mniey ani więcey iako czynią ci, którzy są ukąszeni abo ukłuci od szkorpiona: nalepsze likarstwo, iakie maią, to iest wziąć go, zabić abo rozdusić y przyłożyć na ukąszenie lub ranę, którą uczynił; y ci powiedaią chętnie a zwyczaynie, iż białe głowy barziey w tym godne są kary. Rozumiem duższe panie y większego strychu, a nie zaś małe, pospolite y nikczemnego staniku: bowiem tamte to swoią wspaniałą urodą, poufalstwem, rozkazaniami a rzeczeniami wszczynała utarczki, a mężczyźni ieno im w tem sekunduią; a zaś ileż barziey karygodni są ci, którzy wypowiedaią a wszczynała woynę, od tych, którzy ią podeymuią; y barzo często mężczyźni nie zapuszczaią się w takowe miesca nieprzezpieczne a strome bez zawezwania tych pań, które im obiawiaią na rozmaite sposoby swoią pożądliwość; tak iako się wie, iż barzo ciężko iest zamierzyć napad abo obleganie dużego, mocnego a warownego miasta na pograniczu krain, ieśli się nie ma iakiey taiemney zmowy miedzy niektórymi z wewnątrz abo żeby was kto nie namówił, nie przyciągał a nie podał dłoni. Owo, iako że białe głowy są nieco barziey ułomnieysze aniżeli mężczyźni, trzeba mieć dla nich pobłażanie y wierzyć, że skoro raz ięły się miłowania a chuć powzięły w duszy, muszą ią nasycić za iaką bądź cenę, nie kontentuiąc się (chocia nie wszytkie) tem, aby ią hodować we wnątrzu y trawić się pomaluczku, y stawać się przez to wyschłe a zmizerowane, y przez to stradać swoią krasę, która troska iest przyczyną, iż pragną leczyć się ze swey chuci y czyrpać z niey rozkosz, a nie umierać z gronostaiowey słabości, iako to powiedaią. Siła, wierę, znałem cudnych pań tey przyrody, które pirwsze zabiegały się o swoie androgyniczne dopełnienie y chciwiey aniżeli mężczyźni; a to dla różnych przyczyn: iedne, iż widziały ich pięknych, dzielnych, krzepkich a powabnych; drugie, iżby wyłudzić od nich iakoweś dinari; ine, aby wydobyć perły, kamienie, suknie tkane ze złota i śrybła, iako widziałem takie, które aby to zyskać, tyle trudności czyniły ze sobą, co handlarz ze swoiem towarem (tak też powiedaią: że biała głowa, która bierze, przedaie się); ine, aby pozyskać łaskę u dworu; ine, aby ziednać sobie sądowniki, iako wiele urodziwych pań, znaiomych mi, które nie maiąc słusznego prawa wabiły ie ku sobie swoim kuprem y swymi ponęty; ine zaś, aby wyciągnąć tę lubą substancyą z mężczyźńskiego ciała. Widziałem wiele białych głów tak rozdurzonych w swoich galantach, iż iakoby polowały na nich y goniły ich przemocą, tak iż świat wstyd cirpiał za nie. Znałem barzo cudną białą głowę, tak rozmiłowaną w niektórym panie we świecie, iż zamiast, iako to bywa zwyczaynie, iż służkowie noszą barwy swoich pań, tak, przeciwnie, ta nosiła barwy swego służki. Mógłbych snadnie nazwać te barwy, wżdy nazbyt wielgie by to sprawiło zgorszenie. Znałem iną, którey mąż uczynił despekt iey służce na tumieiu na dworze; owo podczas gdy mąż był na sali balowey y triumphował z tego, ona z gniwu przebrała się w szatki mężczyźńskie y poszła odnaleźć swego służkę, y zaniosła mu w przebraniu swego cisa, tak barzo była dlań rozgorzała, iż umierała z tego. Znałem, godnego szlachcica z namniey szkalowanych na dworze, który maiąc skłonność służyć iedney damie z nabarziey cudnych, wierę, y z naygodnieyszych (iako że mu dawała wiele po temu przyczyn ze swey stromy), powstrzymywał się w tym wszelako dla wielu racii y względów; zasię owa pani powzięła miłość ku iniemu y rzuciła kości na wszelki azard, iaki by mógł się trefić (tak mówiła), y nie ustała nigdy wabić go ku sobie naypięknieyszemi słowy miłośnemi, iakie telko być mogą; z których miedzy inymi były takie: "Ieśli wy mnie nie chcecie miłować, zwólcie boday, .bych ia was miłowała, y nie baczcie na me liche zalety, ieno na moie umiłowanie a żądzę", chocia pewne iest, iż górowała nad onym szlachcicem we wszybkich doskonałościach. Cóż owo mógł na to uczynić ów szlachcic, ieśli nie kochać ią, skoro ona tak kochała, y służyć iey, a potem zasię żądać zapłaty y nagrody swoiey służby, którą też otrzymał, iako iż sprawiedliwość żąda, iżby każden, który służy, był zapłacony. Mógłbych przyczynić nieskończoną mnogość takich białych głów raczey pożądaiących niźli pożądanych. Oto więc dlaczego one ponoszą więtszą wine niźli ich miłośnicy; bowiem gdy raz wzięły sobie na cel swoiego chłopa, nie ustalą bynamniey, aż nie dopną swego y nie znęcą gi przez swoie pokuśliwe spoźrzenia, przez swoie cudności, przez swoie nadobne wdzięczki, które przyuczała się kształtować tysiącznym strychem, przez swoie barwiczki subtylnie nakładane na gębusie, ieśli nie maią gładkiey, przez swoie bogate a wdzięczne utrefienie y tak misternie dopasowane y przez ich wspaniałe a pyszne szaty, a ponad wszytko przez ich słówka łakome y na wpół lasciwne, a potem przez ich wdzięczne a swowolne poruszenia a poufałości, a ocierania, a także przez upominki y dary. Y oto iako się bierą na to, askoro sami się wzięli, muszą y ie wziąć; dlatego to powiedaią, iż słusznie mężowie maią szukać pomsty na samicy. Iensi powiedaią, że trzeba, kto może, chytać się mężczyzn, ni mniey ni więcey iako tych, którzy oblegaią miasto; bowiem oni to pirwsi trąbią pobudkę, do poddania wzywała, wysyłała przeszpiegi, pirwsi sypią szańce, pirwsi ustawiaią koszyki y kopią rowy, pirwsi wytaczała baterye abo idą do szturmu y pirwsi parlamentuią: tak powiedaią o miłośnikach. Bowiem iako barziey śmiali, mężni a rezoluci, oblegała fortycę sromu białych głowiąt, które, wytrzymawszy wszytkie kształty oblężenia przestrzegane z wielgą pilnością, zmuszone są wywiesić flagę y przyiąć lubego nieprzyiaciela w swoią fortycę. W czym widzi mi się, że nie są tak winne, iako twierdzą niektórzy; bowiem barzo trudno iest pozbyć się natręta bez iakowegoś odczepnego; iakoż widziałem siła takich, którzy długiemi służby a strzymawałą pilnością posiedli wreszcie swoie panie, które zrazu nie byłyby im dały, iakoby to rzec, ani zadka do pocałowania; przywiódłszy ie do tego, przynamniey niektóre, iż ze łzą w oku dawały im tę rzecz, ni mniey ni więcey iako się daie w Pariżu barzo często iałmużnę dziadom szpitalnym, więcey dla ich natręctwa niż z pobożności abo dla miłości bożey: tak czyni siła białych głów, więcey dlatego, że ie molestuią o to, niźli z wielkiego miłowania; a szczególniey naprzeciw niektórym możnym, których obawiaią się y nie śmieią im odmówić z przyczyny ich potęgi, z obawy, aby ich nie urazić y nie cirpieć potem z tego zgorszenia abo publicznego od nich despektu, abo nawiętszego oszkalowania ich czci, iako widziałem, iż niektórym zdarzały się srogie utrapienia z tey przyczyny. Oto dlaczego owi źli mężowie, którzy się tak kochaią we krwi y w mordzie a katowaniu swoich żen, nie powinni być tacy nagli, ale wprzód uczynić taiemne wywiady o wszytkiem, chociaby nawet takie poznanie miało im być przykre y barzo zniewalaiące do drapania się po czole we swędzącem miescu, zwłaszcza iż niektórzy, czyści niegodziwcy, daią żenom wszelaką przyczynę po temu. Tak znałem iedne możne cudzoziemskie xiążę, które poięło barzo cudną a poczciwą żenę; owo hnet zaniechał obcowania z nią a zwąchał się z iną białą głową, którą trzymano za iawną ledasznicę; zasię inszy mówili, iż to była poczciwa pani, którą on znieprawił; y nie zadowalniaiąc się tem sprowadzał ią, aby z nim sypiała w alkierzu popod kownatą iego żeny i tuż popod iey łóżkiem; y kiedy miał włazić na swą miłośnicę, nie kontentuiąc się krzywdą, iaką czynił żenie, ieszcze na pośmieeh a szyderstwo uderzał włócznią dwakroć abo trzykroć w powałę y krzyczał swey żenie: "Za twoie zdrowie, miła żenko!" Ta hańba y despekt trwały kilka dni y gryzły barzo żenę, która z rozpaczy a z zemsty chyciła się iednego barzo godnego szlachcica, któremu rzekła iednego dnia na osobności: "Mości panie taki a taki, chcę, abyś sparzył się ze mną, inaczey mam sposób, aby cię przywieść do zguby." Ów, barzo rad z tak piękney przygody, nie wzdragał się. Za czym kiedy iey mąż trzymał w obięciu swoią przyiaciółkę, a ona też swego przyiaciela, skoro on iey krzyczał: ,,Twoie zdrowie!", ona mu odpowiadała tak samo: "Nawzaiem!", abo: ,,Stawiam ieszcze koleykę!" Owe zdrówka y te słowa a odpowiedzi, którymi sobie przygadywali uieżdżaiąc swoie kobyły, trwały dosyć długo, aż wreszcie owo xiążę, dość chytre a podeźrzliwe, zaczęło się czegoś domyślać: y zastawiwszy czety odkrył, iż iego żena wdzięcznie mu przyprawiała rogi y przypiiała te zdrówka tak dobrze iako y on, przez odwet a pomstę. Co wypatrzywszy dobrze, iako było, obrócił y zmienił swoią ikomedyią w traiedyią; y gdy ią ostatni raz zagadnął zdrówkiem, a zaś ona oddała mu iego pozdrowienie, wszedł nagle na górę y otwieraiąc dźwirze, wyważywszy ie, wchodzi do wnętrza y wyrzuca iey tę zbrodnię; zasię ona ze swey strony rzecze: "Wiem dobrze, że tu moia śmierzć: ugodź mnie śmiało; nie lękam się zgoła śmierzci; chętnie ią ścirpię, bowiem zemściłam się na tobie y uczyniłam z ciebie rogala a błazna, skoroś mi dał do tego przyczynę, bez którey nigdy nie byłabych zgrzeszyła; bowiem przysięgłam ci całkowitą wierność y nigdy bych iey nie pogwałciła, by dla nayurodziwszych we świecie: ba nie byłeś godzien żeny tak cnotliwey iako ia. Tedy zagładź mnie w tey godzinie, zaś ieśli masz w sercu takowy ślad litości, daruy, proszę, temu ubogiemu szlachcicowi, który sam z się nic tu nie zawinił, bowiem go przywołałam y zmusiłam, by mi pomógł w mey pomście." Ów xiążę, okrutny nad miarę, bez namnieyszego względu zabił oboie. Owo cóż miała począć sobie biedna xiężniczka na tę niegodziwość a wzgardę mężowską, ieśli nie uczynić to, co uczyniła, zrozpaczywszy o całem świecie? Iedni ią wymówią, ini zasię potępią: siła można racii y argumentów na obie strony przyłożyć. W Stu opowiastkach królowey Nawarry iest y iedna barzo cudna o królowey Napolu, iakoby podobna do tey, która taką samą pomstę wzięła na królu, swoiem mężu: ieno że koniec nie był tak opłakany. Owa zostawmy tych dyabłów y tych opętanych, iadowitych rogalów y nie mówmy iuż o nich, bowiem są wstrętni i przemierzźli, tem więcey, że nigdy bych nie skończył, gdybych chciał ich wszytkich opisować, a zaś przedmiot nie iest ni wdzięczny, ni zabawny. Mówmy nieco o onych ludzkich rogalach które są dobre kompaniony, łagodnego humoru, lubego obeścia a świętey cirpliwości, przystępliwi, przy-mykaiący oczy y poczciwe ludziska. Owo z tych mężów niektórzy byli iuż rogalami na pniu, niby którzy wiedzą o tem, zanim poymą żenę: to iest, że ich panie, wdowy abo panny iuż sobie bryknęły; ini zasię nie wiedzą o niczem, ale poymuią ie na ich wiarę y na wiarę ich oćców a matek y krewnych a przyiaciół. Znałem wielu, którzy zaślubili siła białych głów i dziwcząt, o których wiedzieli, że były potężnie obrobione od nieiakich królów, xiążąt, panów, szlachciców y różnych inych; przedsię oczarowani ich lubością, ich dostatkami, ich klenotami, ich piniądzmi, które zyskały w swoiem miłośnem rzemięśle, nie wzdragali się poiąć ie w małżenstwo. Ale teraz będę mówił ieno o pannach. Słyszałem o córce iednego barzo znamienitego y możnego władyki, która, rozgorzawszy miłością dla szlachcica, zaszła z nim tak daleko, iż uszczknął pirwsze owoce iey miłości; owo tak w tym zasmakowała, iż trzymała go cały miesiąc w swoiem alkierzu, karmiąc go wzmaoniaiącą żywnością, smakowitemi buliony, mięsiwem delikatnym a posilnym, aby go lepiey rozparzyć y wyciągnąć zeń iego substancyą; owo odbywszy tak pod nim swoie pirwsze ćwiczenia, ciągnęła te lekcyie pod nim póty, póki był przy życiu, y pod inymi; potem zasię, będąc w wieku czterdziestu pięci lat, zaślubiła pewnego pana, który nic przeciwko temu nie mówił, ieszcze rad był barzo z pięknego małżenstwa, iakie mu nastręczyła. Bokacyusz przyczytuie gadkę, która była w użyciu za iego czasu, iż "pocałowana gębusia (drudzy mówią: po...na dziewczyna) nie traci w niczym swego dobytku, ieno wciąż go odnawia, iak xiężyc swoie kwiadry". A to przysłowie wspiera na opowieści o oney córce tak piękney sułtana egipcyańskiego, która przeszła tam i z powrotem przez dzidy dziewięciu różnych miłośników, iednego po drugim, co namniey trzy tysiące razy. A potem otrzymał ią król Garbo iako czystą dziewicę, niby rozumie się wrzkomą, tak iako mu była na początku przyrzeczona, y nic nie miał do zganienia, y rad był wieldze: barzo piękna iest ta opowiastka. Słyszałem raz od iednego możnego, że u niektórych możnych (wżdy nie u wszytkich tak chętnie) nie patrzy się na to u tych panien, że tam trzech czy czterech miało ie w rękach y nawdziewało na piki, zanim wyszły za tamtego; a mówił to z okazii iednego pana, który barzo był rozmiłowany w wielgiey paniey, nieco ieszcze duższey od niego, y ona go też miłowała; ba zdarzyła się przeszkoda, że nie pobrali się, iak to zamierzali oboie; na co ten znamienity ślachcic, o którym mówię, wraz zapytał: "A czy wlazł był przynamniey na ona kobyłkę?" A skoro mu odpowiedziano, że nie, iak się zdaie (chocia ini twirdzili inaczey): "Tem ci gorzey - odparł - bo przynamniey iedno y drugie miałoby to ukontentowanie, a nic by to nikomu nie wadziło." Bowiem pomiędzy możnymi nie baczy się na te regułki a skrupuły prawiczeństwa, iako że dla tych wielgich kolligacii wszytko musi się ścirpić. Ieszcze aż nadto radzi są oni dobrzy mężowie y wdzięczne rogale na pniu. Kiedy król Karol obieżdżał swoie królestwo, w iednem pięknem mieście (mógłbych ie snadnie nazwać) zostawił córkę, którą urodziła panienka z barzo zacnego domu; za czym oddano ią na mamki biedney niewieście z tego miasta, aby ią żywiła y miała pieczę o niey, y dano iey z góry dwieście talerów na tę żywność. Biedna niewiasta wyżywiła ią y hodowała tak dobrze, iż w piętnastu leciech wyrosła na barzo cudną y sk...iła się: bowiem iey matka nie troszczyła się potem o nią y w cztery miesiące po iey urodzeniu wydała się za barzo możnego pana. Och! ileż znałem takich wypadków, gdzie nikt się w niczem nie obaczyl! Słyszałem raz będąc w Iszpaniey, że pewien znamienity pan andaluzki wydawszy siestrę swoią za inego pana, też barzo wielgiego, po trzech dniach, gdy małżenstwo było spełnione, rzekł: "Senor hermano, agora que soys casado con my hermana, y l'haveys bien godida solo, yo le hago saber que siendo hija, tal y tal gozaron d'ella. De lo passado no tenga cuydado, que poca cosa es. Del futuro guardate, que mas y mucho a vos toca." iakoby chcąc mu powiedzieć, że to, co się stało, to się stało, y nie warto o tym mówić, ale że trzeba strzec się przyszłości, ile że więcey dotyczy honoru niż przeszłość. Są niektórzy będący takiey urody y mnimaiący, iż nie to samo iest być rogalem na pniu co w snopkach: iakoż y iest w tym co podobnego do prawdy. Słyszałem równie o iednym możnym panie cudzoziemskim, który maiąc córę z naypięknieyszych we świecie y gdy zabiegał się o nią iny wielgi pan, wart iey po prawdzie, tenże ociec przyzwolił iey rękę; wżdy zanim ią wypuścił z domu, chciał iey popróbować, powiedaiąc, iż nie chce puścić tak letko tak piękney kobyłki, którą tak pieczołowicie odchował, żeby iey sam nie dosiadł wprzódy y nie przekonał się, co potrafi na przyszłość. Nie wiem, żali to iest prawda, ale tak słyszałem y że nie telko on czynił tę próbę, ale y iny krzepki a urodziwy szlachcic; a wszelako mąż potem nie znalazł w niey nic gorzkiego, ieno sam cukier. Byłby zeń, wierę, sielny grymaśnik, gdyby mnimał inaczey, bowiem była ta panna cudna iak mało we świecie. Słyszałem tak samo o wielu inych oćcach, a zwłaszcza o iednym, barzo wielgim, iż naprzeciw swoim córkom nie więcey sobie kłopotali sumienia niż ów kogut w bayce Ezopa. Było zaś tak: spotkawszy lisa i zagrożony przez onego śmierzcią, tenże kogut zaczął wywodzić wszytko dobro, iakie czynił na świecie, a szczególniey piękny y zacny drób, który odeń pochodził. "Ha - rzecze lis - tum cię czekał, mości galancie, bowiem taki z ciebie paskudnik, że nie wzdragasz się wyłazić na własne córki iako na ine kury"; y dlatego go uśmierzcił. Oto, wierę, wielgi sędzia y polityk. Zgaduiecie tedy łacno, co mogą czynić niektóre panny ze swymi miłośnikami, bowiem nie było ieszcze panny, iżby nie miała abo nie pragnęła mieć galanta, a są takie, z któremi oćcowie, bracia, kuzynowie a krewniacy czynili tak samo. Za naszych czasów Ferdynand, król Neapolu, poznał tak przez małżenstwo swoią ciotkę, córkę króla Kastyliey, w wieku trzynastu do czternastu lat, wżdy to było za dispensą papieża. Czyniono przy tym trudności, żali powinna y może przyiąć mężczyznę. To iuż wszelako przywodzi na pamięć cysarza Kaligułę, który znieprawił y wyobracał wszytkie swoie siestry, iedną po drugiey, pośród których y ponad ine miłował niepoślednio naymłodszą, zwaną Druzilla, którey wziął prawiczeństwo bywszy małym chłopięciem; ta późniey, gdy zaślubiła nieiakiego Lucya Kassya Longina, byłego kcnsula, odebrał mu ią y trzymał sobie publicznie, iak gdyby to była iego prawa żena; tak iż iednego razu popadłszy w chorobę uczynił ią dziedziczka, wszytkich swoich dóbr, a nawet cesarstwa. Wszelako hnet pomarła, nad czym bolał tak okrutnie, iż kazał ogłosić zawieszenie sądów i przerwanie wszelkiego inego dzieła, aby lud przywieść, iżby wraz z nim sprawował publiczną żałobę; na którey znak nosił długo nie strzyżone włosy y brodę; y kiedy przemawiał do senatu, ludu a woyowników, nie klął się nigdy przez co inksze iak przez imię Druzylli. Coś do inych siestr, to skoro był ich iuż syt, sprostituował ie y oddał co znamienitszym paziom, których sobie trzymał y z któremi pono obcował barzo plugawię; ieszcze gdyby im nie był uczynił inego złego, to by uszło, ponieważ tego były zwyczayne y ponieważ było to zło dość ucieszne, tak iako o niem słyszałem od niektórych panien, którym wzięto dziewictwo, y od niektórych białych głów zgwałconych siłą; wżdy on im wyrządził prócz tego siła niegodziwości: posłał ie na wygnanie, odiął im wszytkie pierzścionki y klenoty, aby z nich uczynić pieniądz, iako że strwonił y wydał barzo nieopatrznie wszytko wielgie dobro, które Tyberyusz mu zostawił; ieszcze te niebożątka, wróciwszy po iego śmierci z wygnania, widząc ciało swego brata licho pogrzebione pod paroma grudkami ziemi, kazały ie odgrzebać, spalić y pogrześć nayzacniey, iak tylko mogły: wielga, wierę, dobroć siostrzana dla brata tak niewdzięcznego y wyrodnego ! Włoch, aby wyexkuzował niedozwolone miłoście pomiędzy krewnemi, powieda, że quando messer Bernardo ii bucieco sta in colera et in sua rabbia, non riceve legge et non perdona a nissuna dama. Mamy siła przykładów o starożytnych, którzy poczynali sobie tak samo. Wżdy aby wrócić do naszey rozprawy, słyszałem o iednym, który, zaślubiwszy cudną y poczciwą panienkę swemu przyiacielowi, chwalił się, że dał mu cudną y zacną kobyłkę, zdrową, źrzetelną, bez narości y nie ochwaconą, iak mówił, y że mu się od tamtego należy wielga wdzięczność; rzekł na stronie ieden z kompanionów do drugiego: "To wszytko szczyra prawda, gdyby ieno nie była dosiadana a uieżdżana tak młodo y przed czasem, bowiem od tego przodek ma co nieco nadwerężony." Wżdy także chciałbych zapytać onych panów mężów, gdyby nieiedna kobyłka nie miała swoiego ale abo czegoś do przyganienia, abo iakiegoś defektu y wady lub skazy, czy dostaliby ie tak tanio y czy nie kosztowałyby ich wiele więcey? Lebo też, gdyby nie o ten wzgląd chodziło, wydano by ie za inych, którzy by ich byli godnieysi niż oni: iako ci handlarze, którzy pozbywała się koni skażonych iak mogą, tak y ci, którzy wiedzą ich ale, nie mogąc uczynić inaczey daią ie takim panom, co nic o tym nie wiedzą; ile że (iako to słyszałem z ust wielu oćców) wielga iest radość pozbyć się córki nadpsutey abo która zaczyna nią być, abo ma iawną ochotę ku temu. Ileż ia znam panien po świecie, które nie wniosły swego prawiczeństwa do małżenskiej łożnicy, ba które wszelako tak dobrze są pouczone od swoich matek abo inych krewniaczek y przyiaciółek, barzo biegłych rayfurek, aby dobrze stawić czoło temu pirwszemu potykaniu; y pomagała sobie różnymi sposoby y subtylnemi wymysły, aby przywieść na hak swoich mężów y okazać im, iż nikt ich zgoła nie wyszczyrbił. Nawięcey ich pomaga sobie tym, iż świadczą wielgi opór a wzdraganie naprzeciw tego punktu y bronią się zaciekle aż do samego ostatka: z czego nieiedni mężowie są barzo radzi y wierzą siemię, iż oni zgarnęli całą chlubę y zadali pirwszy sztych iako dzielni a zuchwali szyrmierze; y chełpią się nazaiutrz rano, aże im grzebień pęcznieie iako małym kogutkom, co siła prosa obiadły się z wieczora, y rozpowiedaią, iako było, swoim kompanionom a przyiaciołom, ba, może nawet tym, którzy pirwsi weszli do tey fortecy bez ich wiedzy: ci, wierę, na stronie śmieią się z nich do syta z ich żenami, swemi miłośnicami, które chlubią się, iż dobrze odegrały swoią sztukę y źrzetelnie wystrychnęły na dudka pana męża. Bywaią wszelako niektórzy mężowie podeźrzliwi, którzy węszą iakowąś złą wróżbę w tym oporze y nie kontentuią się tem, iż widzą ie tak się wzdragaiące; iako wiem iednego, który gdy pytał żenę, czemu by była tak oporna y utrudniaiąca y czy hydziła się nim tak barzo, ona mnimaiąc, iż się tem zasłoni y oddali pozór wzgardliwości, rzekła mu, iż się bała, aby iey nie uczynił co złego. Aż on: "Tedy musiałaś snadź iuż tego popróbować, bowiem żadnego zła nie można poznać wprzódy nie doświadczywszy." Ale ona, szczwana, przecząc temu odparła, iż słyszała to od niektórych swoich towarzyszek, które były zaślubione y tak ią przestrzegały. "Oto, wierę, piękne przestrzegania y pogwarki" - rzecze mąż. Ine iest ieszcze likarstwo, którem posługuią się białe głowy, to iest aby pokazać nazaiutrz po zaślubinach bieliznę splamioną kropelkami krwie, którą te biedne panienki rozlewała przy ciężkim trudzie wydzierania im prawiczeństwa; iako czyni się w Iszpaniey, gdzie pokazuią publicznie przez okno rzeczoną bieliznę, krzycząc wielgim głosem: "Virgen la tenemos!" - "Uznaliśmy ią być dziewicą!" Owo słyszałem równie, że w Witerbie ten obyczay takoż się zachowuje. Y iako że te, które iuż dawniey przeszły przez piki nicprzyiacielskie, nie mogą uczynić tey demonstracyi własną krwią, wpadły na myśl, iako słyszałem (y iako wiele młodych kortezan w Rzymie mi wyznało, iż czynią, aby tem drożey sprzedać swoie dziewictwo), iż pomazuią oną bieliznę kroplami krwie gołębicy, która iest do tego ze wszytkich naysposobnieysza: y nazaiutrz widzi ią mąż, maiący z tego nawiętsze ukontentowanie y wierzący niezłomnie, że to iest krew dziewczyńska iego żeny, y mnima o sobie, iż iest barzo zdatny galant, ale barzo iest w tem oszukany. Ku czemu opowiem oto tę ucieszną powiastkę o iednym szlachcicu, który doznał przygodney niemocy przyrodzenia w pirwszą noc po ślubie, a zaś oblubienica, która nie była z onych panienek barzo cudnych y znamienitego stanu, mnimaiąc o nim, iż będzie szalał iako tur, nie zaniedbała za radą dobrych kompanionek, matron, krewniaczek a przyiaciółek pomazać krwią bieliznę: ba, nieszczęściem dla niey, przyszła na męża taka niemoc, iż nic nie zdołał uczynić, mimo iż mu skwaliwie przedstawiała co nayłakomsze widoki y ustroiła się do łożnicy nalepiey iak mogła y pokładła się barzo potulnie, nie czyniąc zgoła wzdragaiącey się ani dyablicy (iako to potwierdzili widzowie ukryci wedle obyczaju); a wszytko, aby pokryć swoie prawiczeństwo stradane gdzie indziey; wżdy mimo wszytko nic nie dokonano. Wieczorem, skoro wedle obyczaiu wniesiono im kolacyą, przyszedł któryś na kunszcik, aby, iakoby drocząc się z nowożencami, iako się pospolicie czyni, wykraść bieliznę, którą naleziono pięknie ubarwioną krwią; za czem hnet ią pokazywano w koley y pokrzykiwano głośno miedzy kompanią, że nie iest iuż dziewicą y że właśnie oto iey błonka dziewczyńska została przemożona a przedarta: mąż, który pewien był, że nic nie dokonał, ale który mimo to udawał galanta y krzepkiego zapaśnika, barzo był zdziwiony y nie wiedział, co by miała znaczyć ta ubarwiona bielizna; aż, pomyślawszy nad tem do syta, domyślił się iakoweyś zdrady y k...arskiego podstępu; wżdy mimo to nie pisnął nigdy słowa. Oblubienica i iey konfidentki były także barzo skłopotane y zdziwione, iż mężowi tak spaliło na panewce y że sprawa obróciła się przez to cale niedobrze. Nic iednak nie okazano z żadney strony aż do tygodnia, kiedy wreszcie mężowi pofolgował skurcz przyrodzenia y srogich dzieł dokonał, z którey to radości, przepomniawszy o wszytkiem, poszedł opowiedzieć całey kompaniey, iż teraz iuż pewnie uczynił próbę swey dzielności y uczynił swą żenę prawdziwą niewiastą y dobrze obabioną: y przyznał się, iż aż dotąd doświadczeń był zupełną nie- mocą; za czym cała assystencya powiadała w tym przedmiocie gadki barzo rozmaite y rzucała różne sądy o nowo zaślubioney, o którey mnimali, iż iuż była niewiastą z przyczyny iey ubarwioney bielizny; y tak się sama podała na osławę. nie iżby sama w istocie była tego przyczyną, ieno pan mąż, który swoią miętkością, sflaczeniem a niemocą popsował całą sprawę. Są niektórzy mężowie, którzy prawiczeństwo swoich żen (niby czy ie zdobyli, czy nie) rozpoznaią w pierwszey nocy także wedle kolei, iaką nayduią: tak iednego znałem, który poiąwszy żenę w drugim małżenstwie (a zaś ona wmówiła mu, że iey pirwszy mąż nigdy iey tknął przez swoią impotencyą y że była dziewicą a prawiczką tak dobrze iak przed zaślubinami) mimo to nalazł ią tak obszerną a przestroną co do szyrokości, iż tak przemówił: "Ho, ho! eyże, tyżeś to iest owa niewinna prawiczka, tak ciasna a wąska, iako mi mówiono? Ha! toczę masz tego na dobry sążen, a zaś droga iest tak szyroka a bita, że nie ma obawy się zabłąkać." Wżdy musiał wziąć, co było, y przełknąć słodziutko: bowiem ieśli pirwszy mąż nie tknął iey, iako była prawda, siła się za to nalazło inych w iego miesce. Cóż mamy powiedzieć o niektórych matkach, które widząc impotencyą swoich panów zięciów (czy to że maią urzeczone przyrodzenie abo iny defekt) czynią się rayfurkami swoich córek; tamte zaś, aby zyskać wiano wdowie, dopuszczaią do się inych y często daią się w ciążę zapędzić, aby mieć potomków a spadkobierców po śmierci męża. Znam iedną, która doradziła to swoiey córce, y w rzeczy tamta nie oszczędzała niczego, wżdy nieszczęście dla niey było, iż nigdy się iey nie powiodło. Takoż znam iednego znowu, który, nie mogąc nic sprawić ze swoią żeną, zmówił swego lokaia, tęgiego zucha, aby wszedł do łoża iego żeny y wziął iey dziewictwo we śnie y ocalił iego reputacyą; ba ona się spostrzegła y pachołek nic nie wskórał, z czego wyniknął długi proces: w końcu unicestwili to małżenstwo. Tak samo uczynił król Hendryk Kastylski, który, iako to podaie Baptista Fulgozyusz, widząc, iż nie może żenie spłodzić dzieci, wziął do pomocy młodego a urodnego szlachcica ze swego dworu, aby on to uczynił, co się też stało; za którą to fatygę dał mu wielgie dostatki, przymnożył zaszczytów, szarżów y godności: nie ma wątpienia, czy żena kochała go za to y czy rada temu była. Otoć, wierę, ludzki rogal. Co do owey przygodney niemocy, to była niedawno sprawa przed trybunałem pariskim pomiędzy panem Braiem, skarbnikiem, a żeną iego, z którą nie mógł nic uczynić cirpiąc na urzeknięcie przyrodzenia lub iny defekt, k'czemu pani iego, wieldze udręczona, przyzwała go przed sąd. Owo rozkazał trybunał, iż oboie maią być zbadani przez wielgich medyków iako biegłych znawców. Mąż obrał swoich, zasię żena swoich; z czego uczyniono na dworze barzo ucieszny sonet, który iedna znaczna pani mi sama przeczytała y dała mi go, gdym u niey obiadował. Powiedali iedni, iż pani nieiaka go ułożyła, mi zasię, że mężczyzna. Sonet iest taki: SONET ''Spośród medyków, głośnych w tym Pariżu mieście ''Z rozumu, doświadczenia, doktryny a wiedzy, ''By rozsądzić wzaiemny spór małżenskiey miedzy, ''Siedmi oboie państwo wybrali nareszcie. ''Imć Bray ma trzy za sobą poślednieysze chluby: ''Kusy, Uśpiały, Gnuśny; żenie iego ano ''Czterech naydoświadczeńszych w sztuce swey przydano: ''Zwą się: Wielgi, Potężny, Dostały a Gruby. ''Snadno osądzić, które wygraią oręże; ''Zali Wielgi nad Kusym zwycięstwo osięże, Potężny nad ''Uśpiałym, nad Gnuśnym Dostały: ''Zasię Imć Bray nie maiąc tych po swoiey stronie, ''Okazawszy się mężem bez mocy y chwaty, ''Z braku krzepkich praw musi ustąpić swey żonie. Słyszałem o inym mężu, który gdy w pirwszą noc trzymał w uścisku nowo zaślubioną, ta popadła w taką rozkosz a delicyie, iż, zapominaiąc sama siebie, nie mogła się ustrzec, aby nie uczynić małego, zwinnego skrętku a poruszenia, przedsię niezwyczaynego u nowo zaślubionych; na co ów pan zakrzyknął ieno: "Ha! mam swoie!", y iechał daley. Otoć nasi rogale na pniu, o których wiem tysiące a tysiące przepowiastek, wżdy nigdy bych nie skończył. A co nagorsze mi się dla nich widzi, to kiedy poślubią wraz krowę z cielaczkiem, iako to mówią, y kiedy bierą ie skutecznie nabite. Iako wiem iednego, który zaślubił barzo cudną y znamienitą pannę, z łaski y za wolą ich xiążęcia a pana, który wieldze nawidził tego ślachcica y dał mu ią za żenę; owo po tygodniu pokazało się, że iest brzemienna, co też ogłosiła, aby lepiey osłonić swoią sztukę. Xiążę, który domyślał się jakowychś miłostek miedzy nią a inym, rzekł iey: "Pani taka a taka, zapisana iest w moich tabliczkach dzień a godzina waszego ślubu; tedy kiedy się ią porówna z dniem zlęgnięcia. będzie wam, wierę, wstyd." Wżdy ona na takie powiedzenie zapłoniła się ieno trochę; y nic inego się nie stało, ieno iż zawsze zachowała oblicze dona da ben . Owo bywaią panny, które tak sielnie lękaią się oćca y matki, iż raczey by się im życie wydarło z ciała niż ich pączek dziewczyński, iako że strachała się ich sto razy więcey niż mężów. Słyszałem o iedney barzo cudney a poczciwey panience, która, nagabywana o rozkosz miłosną od swego galanta, odparła mu: "Poczekaycie nieco, aż będę zaślubiona, a zobaczycie, iak pod tą zasłoną małżenską, która osłania wszytko, y żywot wzdęty a odkryty, będziemy sobie uświadczać do woli." Druga zasię, oblegana sielnie przez wielgiego pana, rzekła mu: "Przyciśńcie nieco nasze xiążę, aby mnie wydało wrychle za tego, który się o mnie zabiega, y wypłaciło mi hnet wiano, które mi przyrzekł: a nazaiutrz po moim ślubie ieśli się nie zdybiemy, nazowcie mnie wiarołomczynią." Wiem o iedney paniey, która bywszy nagabnięta wedle miłości ledwo na cztyry dni przed swoim ślubem od iednego szlachcica, krewnego swego przyszłego męża, w sześci dniach iuż mu była powolna: tako przynamniey się chełpił. Y snadno można było mu uwierzyć, bowiem okazowali ze sobą taką poufałość, iż rzekłbyś, że całe życie byli chowani razem; nawet on rozpowiedał o znakach y znamionach, iakie miewała na ciele, y także, iż swoie igry ciągnęli długo potem. Ów szlachcic powiedał, iż przyszło im do tey poufałości stąd, iż raz czasu maszkarów zamienili ze sobą ubrania, bowiem on wziął szatki swoiey ulubioney, a zasię ona swoiego przyiaciela, z czego mąż ieno się śmiał, zasię niektórzy przyganiali temu y źle o tym rozumieli. Śpiewano na dworze piosenkę o mężu, który poiął żenę we wtorek, a we czwartek iuż nosił rogi: otoć, wierę, zbytni pośpiech! Co powiemy zasię o iedney pannie, o którą długo się zabiegał szlachcic ze znacznego domu y człek dostatni, ale przy tym niezguła y niiak iey niegodzien? Owo kiedy za wolą iey rodziców przynaglano ią, aby go zaszlubiła, odpowiedała, że woley iey umrzeć aliźli go zaszlubić y żeby iey poniechał, tak iżby iuż nie gadano iey o nim ani iey rodzicom; bowiem gdyby zmuszono ią do tych zaszlubin, hnet uczyni go rogalem. Wżdy mimo to musiała iść w to iarzmo, bowiem taki wyrok dali wszytcy możni, którzy mieli nad nią władzę, a zwłaszcza iey rodzice. W wigilię szlubu mąż, widzący ią smutną y zasumowaną, zapytał, co by takiego miała; na co ona odparła mu z wielgim fukiem: "Nie chcieliście mnie nigdy usłuchnąć y poniechać mnie; wiecie, co wam zawżdy mówiłam, że gdybym przez nieszczęście musiała zostać waszą żeną, uczynię z was rogala; y przysięgam wam, że to spełnię y że wam dotrzymię słowa." Nie powściągała też z tym gęby przed żadną ze swoich kompanionek ani też swoich służków. Możecie być pewni, iż potem nie chybiła temu y pokazała mu, iż poczciwa z niey była biała głowa, bowiem dotrzymała, co przyrzekła. Zostawiam wam osąd, czy owa pani zasługuie na naganę: toć chcącemu krzywda się nie dziele, a ona przestrzegła go o niedoley, w iaką popadnie. Czemu tedy nie miał się na baczności. Ale snadź nie barzo troskał się o to. Owe panny folguiące sobie natychmiast, skoro są zaszlubione, czynią tak, iako mówi Italczyk: "Che la vacca che e stata molto tempo ligata corre piu che quella che ha havuto semprepiena liberta"; tak iako uczyniła pirwsza żona Baldwina króla Ierozolimy, o którey uprzednio wspomniałem, która, gwałtem wrzucona za kratę przez swego męża, wydarłszy się z klasztoru y opuściwszy go, y przybywszy do Konstantynopola, popadła w taką rozwiązłość, iż dawała się wszytkim przechodniom, ciągnącym tedy lub owędy, tak żołnirzom, iak pielgrzymom zmierzaiącym do Ierozolimy, bez żadnego baczenia na swóy stanik królewski; przedsię długi post, który cirpiała w czasie swego uwięzienia, był tego przyczyną. Mógłbych k'temu wymienić siła inych. Owa to są tedy dobre y ludzkie rogale, iako też y ci, którzy nie bronią tego swoim żenom, kiedy są cudne y pożądane dla swey cudności, y przyzwalała ich mym, aby stąd czerpać a dobywać łaski, dostatki a korzyści. Siła się takich widzi na dworzech wielgich królów a xiążąt, którym mężom to barzo na dobre wychodzi; bowiem z chudziątek, iakimi się stali bądź przez odłużenie swoich maiętności, abo wyprawy woyenne, restauruią się y wznoszą w wielgie godności przez szparkę swoich żen, w którey nie nayduią żadnego umnieyszenia, ieno raczey poszyrzenie; za wyiątkiem iedney urodziwey paniey, o którey słyszałem, iż stradała iey połowę przez wypadek, iako że mówiono, że ią mąż obdzielił przymiotem abo iakim szankrem, który ią iey nadżarł. To pewna, iż łaski a dobroczyństwa możnych ochwiewaią sielnie skromne serce białogłowskie y płodzą wielu rogalów. Słyszałem opowieść o iednem cudzoziemskiem xiążęciu, który uczyniony od swoiego pana y władcy generałem w znaczney wyprawie woyenney iemu poruczoney y zostawiwszy na dworze swego pana żenę, iedną z barzo cudnych w calem krześciiaństwie, tenże począł tak chciwie koło niey krzątać się z miłością, iż zachwiał ią, powalił a starmosił tak skutecznie, iż zaszła w ciążę. Owo mąż, wróciwszy po trzynastu lub czternastu miesiącach, nayduie ią w takim stanie; wżdy nie trza pytać, iak barzo zatroskał się a pogniwał na nią. Przedsię ona, która była wieldze bystra biała głowa, nalazła w tym wymówkę, a wspomógł ią iey szwagier. Za czym rzekła mu tak: "Panie mężu, skutek waszey wyprawy iest przyczyną tego, który tak był źle przyięty od waszego pana (bowiem, wierę, nie barzo się popisał w tey rzeczy), y w czasie waszey nieobecności tyle na was podszczuwano, żeście nie spełnili iego rozkazów, iż gdyby nie to, iż wasz pan iął się mnie miłować, hnet bylibyście zgubieni: za czym, aby wam nie dać się pogrążyć, ia siebie pogrążyłam. Idzie tu tyleż y więcey o moią cześć co o waszą; dla waszego wywyższenia nie oszczędziłam naycennieyszey rzeczy z siebie: osądźcie tedy, żalim zawiniła tyle, iak byście mogli mnimać; bowiem inaczey życie wasze, sława wasza y łaska wisiały na włosku. Owo dziś sprawy wasze stoią lepiey niż kiedy; a zaś ta rzecz nie iest tak rozgłośna, iżby miała wam z niey zostać plama zbyt widoczna. Tedy wytłomaczcie mnie a odpuśćcie." Szwagier, który też gębę miał nie lada y który, możebna, też miał udział w oney brzemienności, dołączył ieszcze niektóre wdzięczne a obleśne słówka; tak iż pan mąż chwycił przynętę. Za czym poiednali się y byli z sobą lepiey niż wprzódy, żyiąc w całey szczyrości y dobrey przyiaźni, za co wszelako xiążę, ich pan, który sprawił tę rozpustę y niezgodę, nie szacował go iuż więcey (iako słyszałem) tak iak wprzódy, iż był tak mało dbały o cześć swoiey żeny y że się tak dał ugłaskać, tak iż nie cenił go tak barzo z szczyrego serca, iako czynił przedtem, mimo że w duszy barzo był rad, iż ta ipani niebożątko nie ucirpiała za to, że iemu w tym wygodziła. Słyszałem, iak niektórzy y niektóre wymawiali tę panią y twirdzili, iż dobrze uczyniła pograżaiąc siebie, aby ocalić męża y wrócić go do łaski. Ha! ileż iest przykładów podobnych temu y ieszcze iednemu oney znaczney paniey, która ocaliła życie swemu mężowi skazanemu na śmierzć przez pełny sąd, iako że mu dowiedziono wielgiego łupiestwa y nadużyć w iego namiestnictwie y władzy; za co potem mąż miłował ią całe życie. Słyszałem takoż o iednym wielgim panie, który był skazany na ucięcie głowy; przedsię gdy iuż był na szafocie, przyszło ułaskawienie, które uzyskała iego córka, barzo cudna biała głowa; owo schodząc z rusztowania nie rzekł nic inego ieno: "Boże, błogosław zacny kuper moiey córki, który mnie tak dobrze wspomógł." Święty Augustyn ma wątpliwość, czy pewien obywatel krześciiański z Antyochiey zgrzyszył, kiedy aby się wypłacić z sielney kwoty pieniężney, za którą był srodze więziony, przyzwolił żenie przespać się ze szlachcicem barzo zasobnym, który mu przyrzekł zwolnić go z długu. Ieżeli święty Augustyn iest tego mnimania, cóż dopiero może pozwolić wielu żenom, wdowom a córkom, które aby wykupić swoich oćców, krewnych a nawet zgoła mężów, wydaią swoie wdzięczne ciałka na wiele utrapień, które im się przygadzaią, iako to więzienie, niewolnictwo, nieprzezpieczeństwo życia, szturmy a dobywania miest, prosto nieskończoność inych: ba, nawet niekiedy iednaią rotmistrzów a żołnirzów, aby skuteczniey walczyli a obstawali za ich sprawą abo też aby otrzymali długie oblężenie lub odebrali fortycę (mógłbych wyliczyć setkę takich zdarzeń), y nie lękaią się ze swey strony narazić swoiey czystości: wżdy takie zło abo zgorszenie mogą z tego wyniknąć? natomiast wielgie dobro. Któż tedy powie przeciwnie, iż nie iest dobrze być kiedy niekiedy rogalem, skoro dobywa się z tego taką dogodność w ocaleniu życia y odzyskaniu łask dostoieństw, szarży a dostatków? Iakże wiele znam takich, a słyszałem ieszcze o więcey, .którzy tak pomknęli się ku górze przez urodę a przodek swoich żen! Nie chcę uchybić nikomu, ale śmiem powiedzieć, iż tak trzymam o niektórych, że ich panie dobrze się około nich zasłużyły y że ich własne cnoty nie tak barzo ich wyniosły iako właśnie ony. Znam iedną możną y obrotną panią, która wyiednała runo swoiemu mężowi; y miał ie on sam z dwoma nawiętszymi xiążętami krześciiaństwa. Y mówiła mu często, ba, przed całym światem (bowiem była barzo ucieszna w kompaniey y trefnego ięzyka pani): "Ha! moie niebożę, długo byłbyś ty skakał iako konik polny, nimbyś wyskakał tego dyabełka, co go nosisz na szyi." Słyszałem o możnym panie, za czasu króla Franciszka, który otrzymawszy runo y chcąc się niem raz pochełpić przed panem dela Szatinere, moim wuiem, rzekł mu: ,,Ha! chcielibyście, wierę, uwiesić sobie na szyie ten ordyr iako ia!" Przedsię móy wuy, który był nagły, gwałtownik y rabuśnik iak mało który, odpalił: "Wolałbych sczeznąć, niżbych go miał otrzymać przez tą dziurę, przez którą wyście go dostali." Tamten mu nic nie rzekł, bowiem wiedział dobrze, z kim sprawa. Słyszałem o iednym znamienitym panie, któremu gdy żena wyprosiła a przyniosła do domu patent na iedną z nawiętszych godności kraiu, z którego był (a udzielony mu przez xiążęcia przez miłość dla iego żeny), ów pan nie chciał iey żadną miarą przyiąć, ile że wiedział, że żena iego pozostawała przez trzy miesiące w sielney łasce u tego xiążęcia y nie bez podeźrzenia. Okazał przez to, wierę, wspaniałego ducha, iakiego przez całe życie obławiał: wszelako przyiął potem, uczyniwszy iedną rzecz, którey nie chcę powiedzieć. Oto iak białe głowy uczyniły pewnie tyleż abo więcey rycerzów co nawiętsze batalie; których mógłbych nazwać, iak y kto iny, ieno że nie chcę nikogo osławiać ani podawać na ięzyki; y nie dość, że dały im zaszczyty, ieszcze im daią wiele bogactw do tego. Znam iednego, który był lichym chudziną, kiedy przywiódł na dwór swoią żenę, barzo cudną białe głowę; owo w mniey niż dwie lecie zratowali się y zebrali znaczny dostatek. Ieszcze trzeba szacować owe białe głowy, które tak wiedą swoich mężów ku fortunie y nie czynią z nich po społu rogali a dziadów: iako powiedaią o Margarecie Namurskiey, która była tak głupia, iż zastawiła się y dała wszytko co ieno mogła Loisowi, xiążęciu urlieńskiemu, iemu, który był tak wielgim y potężnym panem y bratem królewskim, y wyciągnęła z męża co tylko mogła, tak iż barzo stąd podupadł y zniewolony był sprzedać swoie grabstwo bloyskie rzeczonemu panu urlieńskiemu; owo zważcie to, iż xiążę spłacił go piniądzmi a mieniem, które tamtego głupia żena mu podarowała. Głupia, wierę, była barzo, aby pchać w zasobnieyszego a więtszego od się. Możecie mnimać, iż potem wyśmiał się z oney a z onego; bowiem snadnie był zdolen to uczynić, tak był niestateczny y mało trwały w swoich miłościech. Wiem iedną białą głowę, która, rozamorowawszy się w pewnym dworskim szlachcicu y skłoniwszy się k'iego żądaniom cielesnym, nie mogąc mu dać piniędzy (ile że iey mąż strzegł swoiego skarbczyka niby iaki xiądz) dała mu nawiętszą część swoich klenotów, których walor przechodził trzydzieści tysięcy talerów; tak iż na dworze mówiono, iż mógłby ów szlachcic budować, skoro miał taką moc kamieni uskładanych a nagromadzonych; zasię potem, gdy spadła na nią grzeczna sukcesyia y dostała w garzść coś iakoby dwadzieścia tysięcy talerów,nie obyło się bez tego, iżby iey galant nie zgarnął sporey cząsteczki. Y powiedano, iż gdyby to dziedzictwo nie było na nią spadło, tedy nie maiąc iuż, co by mu mogła darować, byłaby mu dała hnet suknię a koszulę. Wżdy tacy wyłudzacze a podbiracze wieldze są warci nagany, żeby tak podgrzywać y wyciągać całą substancyią z tych biednych niebożątek, udręczonych a opętanych; bowiem taszka, do którey się tak często zaziera, nie może zachować tak zawżdy swoiey pulchnosci ani swoiey treści, iako ona taszka od przodku, która iest zawżdy tego samego kształtu y gotowa, aby w niey łowił kto może, y nie krzywduiąca sobie przeciw więźniom, które do niey wchodzą a wychodzą. Ten dobry szlachcic, o którym powiedano, iż był tak dobrze ukamieniowany, w niewiele czasu potem pomarł; y wszytkie iego przyodziwy a dobytki były, wedle obyczaiu pariskiego, wywoływane a przedawane publiczną przedażą; które przy tem szacowaniu wiele osób rozpoznało, iż widziało ie u oney paniey, nie bez znaczney dla niey osławy. Pewno znaczne xiążę miłuiąc barzo godną panią dało zakupić dwanaście guzków dyamentowych, świcących barzo y czyście oprawionych, z literami egipcyiańskiemi y hieroglyphicznemi maiącemi kryiome znaczenie; z nich uczynił podarek oney rzeczoney miłośnicy, która, przypatrzywszy się bystrze, rzekła mu, iż iuż ninacz iey nie potrzeba buxtabów hieroglyphicznych, bowiem pisma iuż się spełniły miedzy niemi dwoygiem, tak iako to było miedzy szlachcicem a ona panią wyż wspomnianą. Znałem iedną białą głowę, która mawiała często swemu mężowi, iż radniey by go uczyniła niebogatym niż rogatym; wżdy te dwie słowie tak podobnie brzmią do siebie, iż łacno by się te dwie właściwości mogły przez nią ziednoczyć w iey mężu. Przedsię znałem siła, ba, niezliczoną mnogość białych głów, które nie tak sobie poczynały; bowiem te pilniey wiele ściskały taszkę z talerami niźli ową z ich wdzięcznego ciałka: bowiem mimo iż były barzo dostatnie panie, nierade były dawać więcey iak ieno same pierzścionki, wspominki y ine wdzięczne fatałaszki, krezki abo szarfeczki, daiąc ie nosić przez miłość dla się y przymnażaiąc im ceny. Znałem iedną wielgą, która barzo w tym była szyroka a szczodra, bowiem naylichsza z iey szarfów a przepasek, takie dawała swoim służkom, była w cenie pięciset talerów, ba, nieraz zgoła tysiąca abo trzech tysięcy; na których było tyle aftów, tyle pereł, tyle ozdóbek, cyfer, hieroglyphicznych buxtabów y wdziecznych wymysłów, że nic we świecie nie było iuż cudnieyszego. Y słusznie tak czyniła, iżby te dary od niey darowane nie były ukryte we walizach abo kaletach, iako owe wielu inych pań, ale iżby iawne były całemu światu y iżby ich służka patrząc na nie mnożył sobie ich cenę wdzięcznym wspominkiem; zasię datki w piniądzach barziey trącą pospolitszego staniku białą głową, które daią ie swoim gaszyskom, a nie zaś wielgie a obyczayne panie. Niekiedy także dawała ta pani wdzięczne pirzścionki, bogato ozdobne kamieńmi; bowiem takowe szarfy a przepaski nie noszą się pospolicie, ieno w piękney a osobney okazyey; przedsię sygnecik na palcu lepiey a zwyczayniey dotrzymuie kompaniey temu, który go nasza. Wierę, dworny rycerz y szlachetnego serca powinien być tego wspaniałego przyrodzenia, iżby chciwiey służył swoiey damie za cudności, któremi iaśnieie, niźli za wszytko złoto a śrybło na niey błyszczące. Co do mię, mogę się pochlubić, iż sługiwałem w moiem życiu poczciwym paniom y nie z co namnieyszych; owo gdybych był chciał brać od nich to, co mi dawały, y wydzierać z nich, kilo bych mógł, byłbych dziś bogatszy, abo w maiętnościach, abo w piniądzach, abo w statku, więcey trzydziestu tysięcy talerów, niż dziś iestem; wżdy zawżdy barziey mi było po myśli okazować moie miłowanie radniey moią szczodrotą niżeli chciwstwem. Pewnieć to y słuszna, aby skoro mężczyzna wkłada ze swego w taszkę, którą ma z przodku iego dama, iżby biała głowa tak samo znowuż wkładała ze swego w taszkę swego galanta; aliści w tem trzeba zważyć wszytko: bowiem tak samo iak mężczyzna nie może tyle darować ze swego y wrzucić w taszkę białey głowy, kilo by ona pragnęła, trzeba też, aby mężczyzna był tak obyczayny y nie wyciągał z taszki swoiey damy tyle, ile by chciał; y trzeba, aby prawo było w tem iednakie a przymierne. Widziałem takoż siła szlachciców, którzy postradali miłość swych dam przez niepohamowanie swoich żądań a chciwstwa: za czym widząc ich tak srogimi żądaczami y tak naprzykrzonemi w swey chciwości mienia, pozbywaią się ich misternie y ostawiaią na lodzie, iako też słusznie im się należy ta przygoda. Oto dlaczego każdy szlachetny miłośnik radniey winien być kuszony chciwością cielesną co piniężną; bowiem gdyby dama szafowała nazbyt szczodrze swoiem mieniem, mąż, widząc, iak owego się umnieysza, sto razy więcey się frasuie, niż gdyby po dziesięć tysięcy razy szafowała swoiem ciałem. Bywaią ieszcze rogale uczynieni przez zemstę: co rozumie się tak, iż wielu nienawidząc takiego pana abo szlachcica, abo inego, od których doznali iakiey przykrości lub despektu, mszczą się na nich bawiąc się miłością z ich żenami y czynią z tamtych gładziutkich rogali. Znałem iedno wielgie xiążę, które, uświadczywszy nieiakie oznaki rebeliey od swego poddanego, przyduższego panięcia, y nie mogąc pomścić się na nim (ile że tamten umykał przed nim iako mógł y ten nie mógł go niiak dosięgnąć), gdy iago żena przybyła raz na dwór, aby wyiednać zgodę a przebaczenie dla swego męża, ów xiążę zmówił ią dla uradzenia o tem do ogroda y altanki tamże będącey; zasię to było ieno po to, aby iey prawić o miłości, którą też uzyskał snadnie na miescu, bez wielgiego oporu, bowiem pani była barzo ludzkiey komplexii; y nie zadowolnił się tym, że sam ią wyobracał, ieszcze sprostituował ią inym, zgoła swoim pokoiowym lokalom. Y tak mówił ów xiążę, iż się czuł dobrze pomszczonym nad swoim poddanym, iż mu tak dobrze przeieździł żenę y ozdobił mu głowę piękną koroną z rogów za to, iż chciał się bawić w królika a suzerena; owo zamiast aby nosił, iako chciał, koronę z kwiatu liliey, trzeba mu dać piękną, ba z rogów. Tenże xiążę uczynił podobnie z porady swoiey matki pokosztowawszy iedney panny y xiężniczki, wiedząc, iż miała zaślubić nieiakie xiążę, które mu się sielnie naprzykrzyło y za- mąciło rządy iego brata: owo wziął iey panieństwo y nacieszył się nią sumniennie, y potem za dwa miesiące wydano ią onemu xiążęciu, iako wrzkomą prawicę, za żenę, która to pomsta była barzo słodka, zanim nie przyszła ina, wiele okrutnieysza. Znałem barzo godnego szlachcica, który gdy sługiwał paniey cudney y zacnego staniku y prosił ią o zapłatę za swoie służby a miłowanie, ona odparła mu szczyrze: że nie da mu tego ani za szeląga, ile że iest barzo upewniona, że nie miłuie iey tak dla tego y nie żywi tyle chuci dla iey cudności, iako powieda, ieno iż sycąc się nią chce się pomścić na mężu, który mu był uczynił iakowąś pakość, y dlatego chce nad nim imieć to ukontentowanie w duszy y chełpić się potem; ale ów szlachcic, zaprzeczaiąc temu siemię, służył iey daley więcey niż dwie lecie, tak wiernie y z tak żarliwą miłością, iż z tego nabrała dostatniego przekonania i takiey pewności, iż użyczyła mu tego, czego dotąd odmawiała tak statecznie, uręczaiąc, iż gdyby z początku ich skłonności nie miała mnimania, iż on iakowąś zemstę umyśliwa tym sposobem, byłaby go zawczasu tak ukontentowała, iako uczyniła na końcu; bowiem z przyrody skłonna była miłować go y przygarnąć. Patrzcież, iak ona pani umiała roztropnie władać nad sobą, iż miłość nie oślepiła ią do tego stopnia, aby uczyniła to, czego nabarziey chciała, ieno iż życzyła być miłowaną dla swoich cnót, a nie dla samey przyczyny zemsty. Nieboszczyk pan Guja, ieden z barzo dwornych y doskonałych szlachciców w całym świecie, zaprosił mnie iednego dnia na dworze, iżbych z nim obiedował. Zgromadził dwanaście nayuczeńszych ze dworu, między inymi xiędza biskupa Dedola, z rodu Epinayów w Bretaniey, panów: Romsara, Baifa, Deporta, Dobiniego (którzy dwa są ieszcze przy życiu y mogą mi łżyczkę zadać) y inych, których nie pomnę; z ludu rycerskiego stanu był ieno pan Guja y ia. Uradzaiąc w czasie obłędu o miłości, o dogodnościach y niedogodnościach, lubościach i nielubościach, o złu y dobrze, które przynosi w swoiem użyciu, skoro każdy wyrzekł swoie mnimanie o iednym y drugim, wywiódł pan Guja konkluzyą, że nawyższy stopień oney rozkoszy leży w takowey pomście, y prosił każdego z tych wielgich osób, aby złożyła o tym naprędce kwartynę; co też uczyniły. Chciałbych ie mieć, aby ie tu przytoczyć; z których pan Dedol, ile że mówił y pisał szczyrym złotem, otrzymał palmę. Y wierę, miał przyczynę pan Guja głosić to twirdzenie, iako że sam tak sprawił dwóch możnych panów mi znaiomych, nawdziewaiąc im rogi za to, iż mu okazali nieżyczliwość; wżdy żeny ich były barzo nadobne: owo miał w tym dwoiakie rozkoszy; zemstę y ukontentowanie. Siła znałem ludzi, którzy się pomścili y nacieszyli w takim sposobie, y ci też byli tego mnimania. Znałem również białe głowy piękne y zacnego stanu, które mówiły y uręczały, że kiedy ich mężowie ie gnębili y potyrywali abo lżyli y karcili, abo bili lub czynili ine wydziwiania a zniewagi, nawiętsza ich delektacya była czynić z nich rogalów y czyniąc to wspominać o nich, przygryzać im, natrząsać się z nich y naśmiewać ze swoiemi miłośnikami, tak iż zgoła powiedały, iż przez to przychodzi im więcey appetytu y iakoby wzmożenie rozkoszy, więtsze, niż się da powiedzieć. Słyszałem o iedney cudney y poczciwey białey głowie, która gdy zapytana raz, czy uczyniła kiedy męża rogalem, ta odpowiedziała: "Wey, po cóż bych miała to czynić, skoro mnie nigdy nie bił ani mi nie pogrążał?" Iakoby chcąc przez to powiedzieć, że gdyby był uczynił to abo owo, iey szyrmierz, co go ma na przodku, byłby ią wrychle za to pomścił. A skoro rzecz o przyśmiewkach, owo znałem iednę barzo godną y piękną panią, która gdy była w onych słodkich wzruszeniach rozkoszy y w tey słodkiey łaźniey ukontentowania y folgi ze swoim przyiacielem, zdarzyło się iey, iż maiąc kulczyk w uchu kształtem rogu obfitości, będący zasię ieno z czarnego szkła, iako ie podczas naszano, tenże od zbytniego wytrząsania y ściskania y figlowania ich z sobą złomił się na dwoie. Tedy rzecze ta pani do swego przyiaciela: "Widzisz, iako przyroda iest bacznie przewiduiąca; bowiem za jeden róg, który potłukłam, czynię tu oto dwanaście inych memu bidnemu rogalowi mężowi, iżby się w nie ustroił w dzień iakiego znacznego święta, ieśli będzie miał wolę." Druga zasię, zostawiwszy swego męża ułożonego y uśpionego w łożnicy, odwidziła swego przyiaciela, zanim się pokładła na spoczynek; owo gdy ten iey pytał, gdzie by bywał iey mąż, tak mu odrzekła: "Strzeże łóżka y kukułczego gniazda, z obawy aby przedsię iny iaiek w niem nie złożył; ale ty, wierę, nie z iego łóżkiem ani prześcieradłem, ani gniazdem masz sprawę, ieno ze mną, któram cię nawiedziła; zasię iego zostawiłam na straży, chocia, wierę, sumniennie iest uśpiony." Ieśli rzecz o strażach, owo słyszałem opowieść o pewnym znacznym szlachcicu, mi znaiomym, który wszedszy iednego dnia w poswarkę z iedną barzo godną panią, którą też znałem, zapytał iey, maiąc chęć iey przymówić, czy kiedy odbywała podróż do świętego Maturyna. "Owszem - odrzekła - ba nigdy nie mogłam się wcisnąć do kościoła, bo był tak pełen y tak dobrze strzeżony od rogalów, że nigdy mi nie dali wniść do śrzodka: wy zasię, któryście byli między nayznacznieyszymi, siedzieliście na dzwonnicy, aby strażować y ostrzegać drugich." Mógłbych opowiedzieć siła ieszcze prześmiechów, wżdy nigdy bych z tem nie skończył: wszelako spodziewam się ieszcze napomknąć to i owo gdzieś w kąciku tey książki. Bywaią rogale, które są barzo ludzkie y same z siebie spraszaią na ten festyn rogaty; iako sam znałem nieiednych, którzy mówili swoim żenom: "Taki a taki rozkochany iest w tobie, znam go dobrze, nawiedza nas często, ale to ieno przez miłość dla ciebie, moia duszko. Podeymuyże go uczciwie; może nam siła dobrego sprawić: iego znaiomość wiele nam może posłużyć." Niektórzy zasię mówią do niektórych: "Moia żena rozmiłowana iest w tobie, kocha ciebie; przychodź ią odwidzić, sprawisz iey radość; ugwarzycie sobie y zabawicie się społem, y czas wam żydzie iako." Tak owo zapraszała drugich własnym kosztem; iako uczynił cysarz Hadrian, który, będąc swoiego czasu w Angliey (tak powieda iego żywot) y prowadząc woynę, przestrzegany był z nieiedney strony, że połowica iego cysarzowa Sabina na umór się barłoży w Rzymie z wieligą mnogością dwornych galantów rzymskich. Owo przygodziło się, iż ta cysarzowa napisała list z Rzymu do pewnego młodego szlachcica rzymańskiego bawiącego z cysarzem w Angliey, utyskuiąc nań, iż o niey przepomniał y że iuż nie dba o nią, y że nie iest możebna, iżby tam nie miał iakowychś miłostków y żeby iaka lubka przymilna nie zwabiła go w sidełka swoiey cudności. Ten-ci to list popadł w ręce cysarza Hadryiana; gdy tedy ów szlachcic w kilka dni potem poprosił o pozwoleństwo, wrzkomo chcąc udać się do Rzymu dla pilnych spraw swoiey familiey, Hadryian powiedział mu, iakoby dworuiąc sobie zeń: "Iedź pilnie, iedź, młodziku, bowiem cysarzowa, moia żena, czeka na cię z wielgą teszliwością." Co widząc ów Rzymianin y poznawszy, że cysarz przeźrzał taiemnicę y że mógłby mu iaką złą sztukę wypłatać, nie żegnaiąc się ani opowiedaiąc wyiechał naybliższey nocy y uciekł do Irlandiey. Przedsię nie powinien był tak barzo się tego ulęknąć; iako iż cysarz sam mawiał często, zmierzony co chwilę nieposkromionem wszeteczeństwem swoiey żeny: "Wierę, gdybych nie był cysarzem, rychło bych się zbyt moiey żeny, ale nie chcę dawać złego przykładu." Iakoby chcąc powiedzieć, że nie chodzi u wielgich o to, że w tę niedolę popadli, ieno żeby się to nie rozgłaszało. Cóż za maxyma dla wielgich, którey nieiedni z nich przestrzegali, wżdy nie dla tych powodów! Oto iak ten ludzki cysarz sam wdzięcznie przypomagał w przyprawianiu sobie rogów. Dobry Marek Aureli maiąc za żenę Faustynę, źrzetelną k...ę, gdy mu radzono, aby ią wypędził, odparł: "Ieślibych ią porzucił, musiałbych wraz porzucić y iey wiano, a to iest cysarstwo." Y któż nie chciałby być rogalem za taki kąszczek, wierę, nawet mnieyszy. Syn iego Antoniusz Werus, zwany Komodem, mimo iż wielgi okrutnik, toż samo odpowiedział niektórym radzącym uśmierzcić też Faustynę, swoią matkę, która tak rozmiłowała się y rozgorzała do gladyatora, iż nie można iey było niczym uleczyć z tey gorączki, aż wreszcie umyślono zagładzić tego niewartego gladyatora y dać iey napić się iego krwie. Siła mężów uczyniło y czynią tak samo iako ten dobry Marek Aureli, którzy lękaią się uśmierzcić swoie żeny k...y, z obawy aby nie utracili wielgich maiętności, iakie im wniosły w wianie, y wolą być tak tanio bogatymi rogalami niźli iść na dziady. Móy Boże! iluż i a znałem różnych rogalów, którzy bezustannie zapraszali swoich krewnych, przyiaciół, kompanionów, iżby nawiedzali ich żeny; festyny zgoła im wydawali, aby ich lepiey przynęcić, y gdy byli na miescu, zostawiali ich samych z żenami w ich pokoiach y alkierzach y odchodzili mówiąc: "Zostawiam żenę pod waszą opieką." Znałem iednego takiego we świecie, o którym byś powiedział, że cała iego szczęśliwość y ukontentowanie było w tym, żeby nosić rogi; y mozolił się, aby naydować okazyą po temu, a zwłaszcza przez takowe rzeczenia: „Moia żena barzo was rada widzi; czy y wy miluiecie ią tak iako ona was?" A kiedy widział, iż żena iego bawi ze swoim służką, barzo często uprowadzał kompaniią z izby, aby szli na przechadzkę, zostawiaiąc tych dwoie społem y daiąc im wygodę, iżby uradzili do syta o swoiey ochocie. A gdy się przygodziło, iż musiał z nagła wniść do kownaty, iuż z nayniższego stopnia pokrzykiwał głośno, pytał się o kogo, odpluwał abo kaszlał, iżby nie przydybać onych miłośników na uczynku; bowiem, wierę, chociayby kto wiedział y domyślał się, takie widzenie y zaskoknięcie nie iest zgoła przytomne ani tym, ani owym. Tenże pan, gdy raz budował cudne pomieszkanie y architekton zapytał go, czyby go nie chciał przyozdobić rożnikami, odparł: "Nie wiem, co by to były rożniki; spytaycie się moiey żeny, która wie y która zna sztuki geometryczne; przedsię iako wam powie, tak uczyńcie." Gorsze o wiele uczynił ieden mi znaiomy, który, sprzedaiąc w niektórym dniu iedną ze swoich maiętności drugiemu za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy talerów, odebrał czterdzieści pięć tysiąców w złocie y śrybrze, zasię za pięć pozostałych przyiął róg iednorożca. Stąd wielki pośmiech u tych, którzy to posłyszeli: "Iak to - powiedali - wżdy nie było mu dosyć rogów u siebie, żeby ieszcze ten przyczyniać?" Znałem barzo możnego pana, dzielnego y walecznego, który pewnego razu tak rzekł (wszelako ze śmiechem) iednemu godnemu szlachcicowi, który barzo koło niego się zasługiwał: "Panie taki a taki, nie wiem, coście uczynili moiey żenie, ale tak iest w was zamiłowana, że dzień y noc każe mi ieno mówić o was y ustawnie śpiewa mi wasze pochwały. Za całą odpowiedź powiedam iey, że znam was dawniey niż ona y że wiem wasze ozdoby y przymioty barzo osobliwe." Któż przedsię był zdumiony? Wierę, ów szlachcic, bowiem właśnie przed chwilą wiódł ową panią pod rękę na nieszpory, na które udała się królowa. Mimo to obaczył się wrychle y rzekł: "Wasza miłość, iestem barzo uniżonym sługą waszey pani żeny y barzo wdzięcznym za dobre mnimanie, iakie ma o mnie, y czczę ią niepomału; wdy nie zalecam się do niey z miłością (dodał tak iakoby nadrabiaiąc miną), ieno wysługuię się iey na skutek dobrey rady, iaką daliście mi niedawno, iako że wiele może mi pomóc u moiey paniey, którą mogę zaślubić przy iey pomocy, y spodziewam się, że będzie mi w tym łaskawa." Ów xiążę nic nie ukazał po sobie, ieno śmiał się y zagrzywał szlachcica, aby służył iego żenie chciwiey niż kiedykolwiek; co też czynił, rad, iż mógł pod tym pozorem służyć tak cudney damie y xiężniczce, przy którey wrychle zapomniał o tamtey lubce, którą chciał poiąć za żenę, y nie troszczył się o nią więcey, ieno tyle, iż ta maska zasłaniała y pokrywała wszytko. Nie obeszło się iednak bez tego, iż ów xiążę popadł w zazdrość iednego dnia uźrzawszy tego szlachcica na pokoiach królowey, noszącego na ramieniu szkarłatną wstęgę iszpańską, którą iako wdzięczną nowość przywieziono na dwór; owo, pomacawszy iey y uiąwszy w ręce wśród rozmowy, podszedł ku swoiey żenie, która była przy łóżku królowy y miała cale podobną, którąż też pomacał y spróbował, y że była ze wszytkim iednaka y z tey samey sztuki co tamta; ale nie rzekł o tem ani słowa y nic z tego inego nie wynikło. Iakoż w taktem miłowaniu dobrze trzeba pokrywać ognie popiołem taiemnicy y baczności, aby nie mogło być odkryte, bowiem często takie zgorszenie publiczne więcey podburza mężów przeciwko swym żenom, niż kiedy wszytko dzieie się dobrze kryiomo, wedle przysłowia: "Si non caste, tamen caute." Ileż za moich czasów widziałem zgorszenia y wielgich utrapień dla takowey niebaczności y białych głów, y ich służków! Owo mężowie ich troszczyli się o samą rzecz tak mało co o nic, byleby czyniły swoie sprawki sotto coperte, iako mówią, y byleby nie było rozgłoszone. Znałem iedną, która tak gwałtownie iawila swoie pochocie y swoie fawory, iż poczynała sobie tak, iakoby zgoła męża nie miała y nie była pod niczyią władzą, nie chcąc słuchać przestróg swoich służków y przyiaciół, którzy iey przedkładali nieprzezpieczeństwa tegoż; wżdy nie na dobrze iey się to obróciło. Ta biała głowa w niczym nie poczynała sobie tak, iako czynią ine białe głowy: które wdzięcznie zabawiały się rozlicznem miłowaniem y folgowały sobie do syta nie zdradzaiąc się nadto przed światem, chyba ieno onymi letkimi podeźrzeniami, które wszelako nigdy nie uiawniły oczywistey prawdy nawet nabarziey bacznym; bowiem w kompaniey przestawały ze swoiemi służkami tak pomiarkowanie y ugwarzały z niemi tak oględnie, że ani mężowie, ani ich szpiedzy nigdy nie mieli ie za co uchwycić. Y kiedy tamci iechali w iaką podróż, abo kiedy im się przygodziło zemrzeć, umiały pokrywać y chować swoią boleść tak statecznie, że nie lza było po nich coś uświadczyć. Znałem iedną barzo cudną y dworną panią, która w dniu, w którym iey miłośnik, barzo znaczny pan, umarł, ukazała się na kownatach królowey z twarzą tak wesołą i śmieiącą iako w dniu poprzednim. Niektórzy pochwalali ią za tę diskrecyą, iako że czyniła to, aby nie zgniwać y nie drażnić króla, który nie barzo nawidził zmarłego. Drudzy przedsię ganili ią, przyczytuiąc ten postępek radniey ubóstwu miłości, y powiedano, iż nie barzo wiele iey czuła, iako wszytkie owe wiedące taki żywot. Znałem dwie cudne y godne białe głowy, które, stradawszy swoich służków w potrzebie woienney, czyniły srogie żale y lamentacyie y iawiły swoią żałobę przez ciemne szatki a urny żałobne, a złote rzeźbione kropidła, a trupie głowy, a rozmaite odmiany śmiertelnych trofeiów w swoich klenotach, zabawkach y bransoletach, które nosiły: tak iż zgorszenie uczyniły wielgie y siła im stąd osławy przyrosło: przedsię ich mężowie nie troskali się o to wiele. Oto iak takie białe głowy publikuią światu swoie miłoście: w czym, wierę, trzeba ie chwalić y szacować za ich stałość, wżdy nie za ich diskrecyą: przez to bowiem wiele sobie złego czynią. Y ieśli takie białe głowy naganne są w tey rzeczy, wieluż iest takich miedzy ich służkami, którzy zasługuią na sztrofowanie po równi z niemi: iako iż przybierała postacie zemdlone a rzewliwe niekiey koza w połogu; wypatruią oczy na swoie panie y czynią z nich swoie posły; okazuią swoie namiętne poruszenia a wzdychania przed całym światem; zdobią się zgoła iawnie w kolory swoich pań; prosto, dopuszczała się tylu głupich niediskrecyów, iż ślepy by się obaczył, przedsię niektórzy tak z racyią, iako i bez racyiey, aby ieno dać poznać całemu dworu, iże miłuią w nieledacyiakiem miescu y że się im tam poszczęściło. A Bóg widzi! nieiednemu nie dałoby się za grosz iałmużny, chociaby się miało stradać nagrodę niebieską miłosierdzia. Znałem iednego szlachcica y pana, który chcąc wmówić światu, iż miłuie iedną cudną y godną panią, wiadomą mi, kazał iednego dnia dwom ze swoich pachołków y paziów wystawać pod iey bramą, dzierżąc za uździenicę małego mułka. Owo trefunkiem pan Destroc y ia przechodziliśmy owędy y przeźrzeliśmy taiemnicę onego mułka, paziów i lokaiów. Zapytał ich z nagła, gdzie by był ich pan; odparli, iż był w mieszkaniu tey paniey; na co pan Destroc począł się śmiać y rzekł do mnie, iż gardło swoie stawia, że go tam nie ma. Za czym postawił swego pazia na czaciech, aby widzieć, czy wynidzie ów wrzkomy miłośnik; my zaś poszliśmy stamtąd do kownaty króIowy, gdzieśmy go naleźli, nie bez wielgiego naszego pośmiechu. Gdy iuż się miało ku wieczoru, podeszliśmy ku niemu y iakoby się z nim drocząc pytaliśmy go, gdzie by bawił o takiey a takiey godzinie po południu y że niełacno mu będzie się oczyścić, bowiem widzieliśmy iego mułka y paziów przed bramą oney paniey. On, czyniąc oblicze iakoby strestane z tego, iżeśmy to wypatrzyli, wyznał nam, iż w istocie tak było; wżdy prosił nas, by nie rzec o tem słowa, inaczey przywiedlibyśmy go w wielgie utrapienie y też tę ubogą panią, na którą by stąd padła osława y srogi gniw iey męża. Tedy przyrzekliśmy mu to (śmieiąc się wciąż na całe gardło y dworuiąc sobie zeń, mimo iż był dość duży pan i potężny), iż nigdy nie powiemy o tym ani z naszych ust to wynidzie. Wszelako gdy mineło kilka dni, a zaś on powtarzał swoią sztukę z mułem zbyt często, odkryliśmy mu szalbierstwo y wytoczyliśmy rzecz iawnie wobec godney kompaniey; za czym ze wstydem poniechał tego, bowiem za naszą sprawą dowiedziała się o tym ta pani, która kazała iednego dnia śledzić onego muła y paziów y wygnać sprzed bramy iako dziadów proszalnych. Y lepiey poczęliśmy sobie, bowiem rzekliśmy to iey mężowi y zaprawiliśmy mu tę powieść tak trefnie, iż barzo mu przypadła do smaku y uśmiał się z niey co wlazło; y rzekł, iż nie obawiał się, aby ten pan zeń kiedy uczynić miał rogala, y że ieśli uźrzy tego mułka y paziów nie maiących wygody pod bramą, każe im ią otworzyć y wpuścić ich do wnątrza, aby mieli nakrycie nad głową a wygodę y ochronę od gorąca y zimna abo deszczu. Ini przedsię sumniennie przyprawiali mu rogi. Otoć iak ów dobry pan chciał sobie przyczynić chluby kosztem tey godney paniey, nie bacząc na iey osławę. Znałem iednego szlachcica, który przez swoie obyczaie przywiódł do zguby iedną barzo cudną a poczciwą panią, do którey gdy gorzał czas nieiaki y gdy ią przyciskał, iżby mu udzieliła ów mały, smakowity kąszczek, zachowany dla gęby mężowskiey, owa pani wręcz mu odmówiła; za czym po wielu odmowach rzekł iey iakoby wściekłszy się: "Dobrze tak! skoro nie chcecie, tedy przysięgam wam, iż zniszczę was na dobrey sławie." Y żeby to dokonać, począł tyle wchodzić a wychodzić taiemnie, nie tak taiemnie wszelako, iżby się nie ukazował rozmyślnie wielu oczom y daiąc im okazyią spostrzeżenia go tak w dzień, iak y w nocy wpodle iey domostwa; tyle chełpił się a wynosił półgębkiem swoią wrzkomą fortunką y na oczach świata nagabywał tę panią z więtszem poufalstwem, niż miał przyczynę po temu, y miedzy swymi kompanionami puszył się więcey dla fałszu niż dla prawdy; iednego wieczoru zgoła wszedł do alkierza tey paniey, cały omotany płaszczem y kryiąc się iakoby przed oczyma domowników: które sztuki gdy powtarzał po wiele razy, począł go podeźrzewać marszałek domu y uczynił zasadzkę: przedsię nie mógł go dołapić, mimo to mąż wybił swoią żenę y dał iey co nieco po gębie; ba późniey, podiudzony przez marszałka, który mu rzekł, iż to nie dosyć, zabił ią y zakłuł sztyletem, za co odpust łatwo uzyskał od króla. Wielga była szkoda tey paniey, bowiem była niewiasta barzo urodziwa. Wszelako szlachcic ów, który był przyczyną wszytkiego, niedługo się tym cieszył y zabito go w potyczce woyenney, za pozwoleniem boskiem, iż tak niesprawiedliwie zbawił tę godną panią czci a żywota. Aby rzec prawdę do tego przykładu y do barzo wielu inych, które widziałem, bywaią białe igłowy, które same wiele błądzą y same są szczyrą przyczyną swoiey osławy a hańby; bowiem same pirwsze wyieżdżaią na one harce y znęcaią k'sobie galantów; y od początku świadczą im co naymilsze pieszczotki, a poufalstwa, a zbliżenia, budząc w nich nadzieię przez swoie wdzięczne powaby a słówka rozkoszliwe; wżdy kiedy trzeba przyść do tego punktu, zrzucała się wręcz ze wszytkiego; tak iż ci godni panowie, którzy obiecowali sobie siła uciesznych rzeczy po ich ciałku, zrozpaczaią się y popadała w gniw, poniechuiąc ich sromotnie, y szkaluią ie, y ogłaszaią ze nawiętsze ledasznice pod słońcem; y powiedaią o tem sto razy więcey, niż iest. Dlatego oto nie igodzi się nigdy poczciwey białey głowie przynęcać do się zacnego kawalera y dać mu się wysługiwać, ieśli go nie ma w końcu ukontentować wedle iego waloru a wysługi. Na to musi się zgodzić, ieśli nie chce być zgubiona, nawet ieśli ma sprawę z poczciwym a godnym człowiekiem; inaczey, od samego początku, skoro on ią nagabuie. a ona zasię widzi, iż on wszytkie swoie chęci obraca do tego punkciku tak barzo upragnionego, a zaś ona nie ma woley mu go udzielić, trzebaż, aby mu dała odprawę od pirwszey iego bytności w mieszkaniu; bowiem aby rzec szczyrze, wszytkie panie, które daią się miłować a sobie wysługiwać, zobowiązują się w takim sposobie, iż nie lza im wymigać się od potyczki: muszą na to przyść prędzey czy późniey, by nie wiedzieć iak opieszale. Wdy bywaią białe głowy, które rade daią sobie wysługiwać za nic, ieno za ich piękne oczy, y powiedaią, iż pragną, aby im służono, iż to iest ich cała lubość, ale nie żeby co więcey; y powiedaią, iż maią rozkosz w tym, żeby pragnąć, a nie żeby wykonywać. Znałem nieiedne, które mi to powiedały: przedsię im nie trzeba w tym zbytnio zaufać, bowiem skoro raz przyda na to, aby pragnąć, nie ma ani wątpliwości, iż muszą przyść do wykonania; bowiem zakon miłości tak żąda, y skoro biała głowa pragnie abo życzy sobie, abo myśli o tem, aby chcieć pragnąć dla siebie mężczyzny, to iuż się stało. Ieśli mężczyzna to uzna y przyciśnie krzepko tę, która z nim szuka zaczepki, hnet uzyska od niey bądź skrzydełko, bądź udko, bądź sierść czy pierze, iako to powiedaią. Oto więc iako tym ubogim mężom urasta poroże przez takowe mnimania białych głów, które chcą pragnąć, a nie wykonywać; aliści nie maiąc zamiaru parzą się przy świcy abo też przy ogniu, który same rozdmuchały, tak iako czynią te niebożątka głupiutkie pastyrki, które aby się ozgrzać w polu pilnuięcy owieczek czy baranków, rozniecała mały ogienek, nie myśląc nic złego ani nieprzezpiecznego: wey nie baczą na to, iż z tego małego ognia zapala się nieraz tak duży, iż odeń gorzeie cały szmat łąki y chaszczów. Trzeba, iżby te białe głowy wzięły ku opamiętaniu się przykład z grebini Deskaldazor, zamieszkałey w Pawiey, którey pan Delesku, późniey nazywany marszałkiem Defułą, będąc szkolarzem ieszcze w Pawiey (przedsię wówczas zwano go protonotarem Defulą, iako że był poświęcony stanu kościelnemu; wżdy późniey rzucił szatki, aby się iąć oręża), chciwie sługiwał tey cudney paniey, iako iż wzięła palmę pirwszeństwa przed wszytkiemi gładyszkami w Lombardyey. Owo tedy przypierana od niego, a nie chcąc go grubie znieważyć ani też dać mu odprawy, bowiem był bliskim krewniakiem onego wielgiego Gastona Defuły, pana nemurskiego, przed którego srogiem imieniem wonczas cała Italia drżała, iednego dnia wielgiey uroczystości a święta, iakie się odprawiało w Pawiey, gdy wszytkie znamienite panie, miedzy tymi co nayurodziwsze z miasta i okolicy, były zgromadzone razem, wespołek z grzecznymi kawalerami, ukazała się owa grebini, cudna pomiędzy wszytkiemi inemi, wspaniale obleczona w suknię z hatłasu niebieskiego, całą pokrytą i usianą haftowanymi płomieńmi a motylami letaiącymi dokoła y spalaiącymi się; to wszytko w hafcie ze złota i śrybła (iako zawżdy zdatni hafciarze medyolańscy umieli ie wyczyniać ponad wszytkie ine), tak iż osiągnęła chlubę, iż nalepiey była przystroiona z całego orszaku y kompaniey. Owo pan protonotary Defuła wiedąc ią w taniec ciekaw był spytać ią o znaczenie tych dewizów na sukniey, odgaduiąc łacno, iż iest w tym iakoweś ukryte znaczenie, iemu nie do smaku. Pani mu odpowiedziała: "Wasza miłość, kazałam uczynić moią suknię w tym sposobie, iako rycerze y ieźdźcy czynią swoim koniom narowistym a wadliwym, które wierzgaią a kopią; uwieszaią im na zadzie wielki śrybrny dzwonek, iżby przez takie sygnały towarzysze ich będąc w kompaniey y w tłumie mieli baczenie, aby się strzec takiego złego konia, który wirzga, z obawy aby ich nie pokopał. Podobnie przez te motyle letaiące y palące się w płomieniach ia ostrzegam godnych ludzi, którzy mi czynią tę cześć, aby mnie miłować a podziwiać moią krasę, aby się nadto nie zbliżali y nie żądali iney ieszcze rzeczy iako móy widok; bowiem nic na tym nie zyskała, nie więcey iako te motyle; iedno będą płonąć y żądać, a więcey nic." Ta opowieść zapisana iest w Dewizach Paola Iowia. Przez co ta pani ostrzegała swoiego służkę, iżby zawczasu miał się na baczności. Nie wiem, czy przybliżył się do niey więcey, czy iako uczynił; przedsię skoro został śmiertelnie zraniony w bitwie pod Pawią i wzięty do niewoli, prosił, aby go zaniesiono do tey grebini, do iey mieszkania w Pawiey, gdzie go barzo dobrze przyięła y ugościła. Po trzech dniach umarł tam, z wielgiem żalem tey paniey, iako to słyszałem od pana Monliuka, pewnego razu gdy byliśmy nocą w okopach pod Roszelą y gawędził ze mną, ia zaś opowiedałem mu o tym znaku przestrożnym; tenże upewnił mnie, iż widział tę barzo cudną grebinią y że barzo miłowała rzeczonego marszałka, y podięła go nader uczciwie: zresztą nie wiedział nic, czy mym razem barziey się powąchali ze sobą. Ten przykład powinien by wystarczyć dla wielu y dla niektórych pań, o których wspomniałem. Owo bywaią rogale tak ludzkie, iż każą nawracać y upominać swoie żeny przez ludzi nabożnych y xięży, aby się nawróciły a poprawiły; które też w udanych łzach a obłudnych słowach czynią uroczyste śluby, przyrzekaiąc istne złote góry opamiętania y że nigdy iuż do tego nie powrócą; wżdy ich przysięgi nie trwaią długo, bowiem śluby a łzy takich pań wartczą tyle co przysięgi y odklinania się rozkochanych. Tak widziałem y znałem iedną białą głowę, którey iedno wielgie xiążę, iey władca, taką oddało posługę, iż sprowadził y nasadził franciszkanina, aby odnalazł iey męża bawiącego w służbie tego xiążęcia w iedney prowincyey y, iakoby wrzkomo sam z siebie to czynił y przybywaiąc ze dworu, ostrzegł go o niehamownym wszeteczeństwie iego żeny y złych pogłosach, iakie chodziły o krzywdzie czynioney onemu mężowi; y że z obowiązku swoiego stanu y powołania przestrzega go zawczasu, iżby uczynił porządek tey grzesznej duszy. Mąż barzo był zaskoczony takowem poselstwem y słodką posługą miłosierdzia: przedsię nic po sobie nie pokazał, ieno podziękował i przyobiecał, iż zaradzi temu; wżdy za powrotem nie obchodził się gorzey ze swą żeną niż kiedy: ba, cóż byłby na tym zyskał? Kiedy biała głowa raz weszła na tę drogę, nie da się z niey ściągnąć, tak samo iak koń pocztowy, który tak barzo wzwyczaił się do galopu, że nie zdole iuż go odmienić na iny sposób chodzenia. Ha! ileż to widziało się zacnych białych głów, które, przydybane na tym uczynku, zelżone, wybite, napominane i przekonywane, tak siłą, iak łagodnością, żeby iuż do tego nie wracały, przyrzekała, przysięgała y zaklinała się, iż będą strzemiężliwe, przedsię potem praktikuią to przysłowie: "Passato il periglio, gabbato il santo" , y powracała znowu barziey niż kiedy do tey miłośney potrzeby; co więtsza, widziano wiele spomiędzy ich, które, czuiąc w duszy iakowegoś gryzącego chrobaka, same z siebie czyniły barzo święte y barzo uroczyste śluby, wżdy ich nie dochowały y żałowały własnego żałowania, iako powiodą pan Dziubela o kortezanach żałuiących. Y takie białe głowy twirdzą, że barzo iest ciężko odstrychnąć się na zawsze cd takiego słodkiego przyzwyczaienia y nawyku, skoro tak niewiele im się należy w tym krótkim pobycie, iaki im przypadł na tym świecie. Odwołałbych się chętnie do niektórych pięknych dziewcząt, młodych pokutnic, które przyoblekły zasłonę y zawarły się w klasztorze, gdyby ich spytano w dobrey wierze y sumnieniu, co by k'temu odpowiedziały y iak by pragnęły barzo często, iżby ich wysokie mury mogły runąć a one wyniść precz co narychley. Owo dlaczego nie powinni mężowie starać się powściągać swoich żen, skoro iuż uczyniły pirwsze wykroczenie przeciw czci swoiey, ieno popuścić im cugli y zalecić ieno diskrecyą y pilne strzeżenie się osławy; bowiem próżno iest używać wszelkich lików przeciwko miłości, iakie Owidy niegdy zalecał, y siła inych, ieszcze subtylnieyszych, iakie potem wymyślono, ani nawet one prawdziwe sposoby mistrza Franciszka Rabelego, których nauczył czcigodnego Panurga, nic tu nie pomogą; chebaby, co nalepsze, praktikować przyśpiewkę z oney starey piosenki, złożoney za czasu króla Franciszka Pirwszego, która powieda: ''Kto chce, iżby biała głowa ''Była wierna a cnotliwa, ''Niech we fayce ią pochowa ''Y przez cybuch iey zażywa. Za czasów króla Hendryka był nieiaki kramarz, który przyniósł na iarmark świętego Germana tuzin pewnych munsztuków dla spętania przyrody niewieściey; które to machiny uczynione były ze żelaza y opasowały iak pasek y obejmowały ią z dołu, y zamykały się na kluczyk; a tak subtylnie uczynione, iż gdy raz biała głowa była spętana, nie mogła sobie dać folgi ku tey słodkiey lubości, iako że ieno parę drobnych dziurek w niey miała dla oddania uryny. Powiedaią, że było iakich pięć czy sześć mężów, niegodziwych zazdrośników, którzy zakupili te opaski y spętali niemi swoie żeny w ten sposób, iż mogły sobie powiedzieć: "Żegnaycie, dobre czasy." Wszelako nalazła się iedna, która wystarała się o ślusarza barzo subtylnego w swoiey sztuce, któremu gdy pokazała to narzędzie y swoie własne, y wszytko, gdy raz mąż wyiechał w pole, on przyłożył się do tego tak pilnie, że ukuł fałszywy klucz, którym ta pani otwierała y zamykała swą przyrodę o każdey porze y kiedy miała wolą. Zasię mąż nigdy na nic nie wpadł. Y folgowała sobie do syta w tey słodkiey lubości, na przekór temu mózgowcowi, oszalałemu, zazdrosnemu rogalowi, który ciągle mnimał się być bezpiecznym od stanu rogatego. Przedsię ten niedobry ślusarz, który sporządził fałszywy klucz, popsował mu wszytko; ba, lepiey uczynił, wedle tego, co mówią, gdyż on był pirwszym, który pokosztował tego przysmaku y uczynił go rogalem: czego można się było spodziewać, bowiem Wenera, która była naycudnieyszą białą głową y k...ą wszechświata, miała Wulkana, kowala y ślusarza za męża, który był wielgi prostak, brudny kulas y barzo szpetny. Powiedaią wiele więcey: że było wielu galantów, godney szlachty ze dworu, którzy pogrozili w taki sposób onemu kramarzowi, że ieśli się odważy kiedy przynosić takowe specyały, hnet go utłuką; y że ma iuż nie wracać y wyrzucić wszytkie ine, które mu zostały w zapasie; co też uczynił y odtąd nie było iuż o nim słychu. W czym barzo był roztropny, bowiem dosyć by to było, aby wytracić połowę świata, wyludniaiąc go przez takie pętania, zamki y więzy natury, szpetne a omierzłe nieprzyiacioły rozmnożenia pogłowia ludzkiego. Są tacy, którzy daią swoie żeny do strzeżenia rzezańcom, co cysarz Alexander Sewerus wieldze potępił, zabraniaiąc surowie czynić to z paniami rzymskiemi; zasię tacy mężowie barzo są oszukani; nie iżby owi byli w mocy zapłodnić y iżby niewiasty z nich poczynały: wżdy doświadczała od nich nieiakich smaków y łaskotek przyletszych rozkoszy, przybliżaiących się co nieco do oney nawiętszey a doskonałey lubości; o co niektórzy się nie troszczą, powiedaiąc, że ich nawiętsze utrapienie z cudzołóstwa swoich żen nie pochodziło z tego, że sobie wygadzały, ieno że ich gnębiło wieldze żywić i wychowywać i mieć za własne dzieci te, które nie sami spłodzili. Przedsię gdyby nie to, niewiele by się o insze troskali; iako znałem niektórych y barzo wielu. Owo gdy ci, którzy ie spłodzili ich żenom, byli tak łaskawi, aby im dać dobry dochód y żywić te dziateczki, owi mężowie nie troszczyli się o nic zgoła, ba radzili ieszcze swoim żenom, aby tamtych prosiły i uzyskały od nich iakowąś pensyię, aby wyżywić y utrzymać młode, które od nich miały. Iako słyszałem opowieść o znamienitey paniey, która porodziła Wilkonina, dziecię Franciszka Pirwszego. Prosiła go, aby zanimby umarł, dał abo przepisał co nieco dobra dla dziecięcia, które iey spłodził: co też uczynił. Tedy przepisał mu dwieście tysięcy talerów w banku, które mu rosły w precenty y ciągle były w obrotach, to tedy, to owędy; w ten sposób, że gdy dorósł, żył tak wspaniale y tak wysoko się nosił w wydatkach y grze u dworu, iż każdy dziwował się temu; mnimano, że był w łasce u iakiey paniey, o którey by nie wiedziano; iakoż nikt nie miał iey za iego matkę; ieno iż on zawżdy u niey bawił, każdy myślał, iż wielgie wydatki, czynione przezeń, pochodzą z rozkoszek dostarczanych tey paniey; wierę, było przeciwnie, bowiem to była iego matka; o czem niewielu wiedziało, iako iż ród iego y pochodzenie nie było dobrze znane, które wykryły się dopiero, skoro umarł w Konstantynopolu y dziedzictwo iego, iako bękarta, przypadło marszałkowi Recowi, który był obrotny y bystry w wyszukiwaniu takich smacznych kąsków, zwłaszcza dla swoiey korzyści; około czego się zakrzątnął y sprawdził bękarctwo, które było tak długo ukryte, y sprzątnął dobro dziedzictwa przed panem Telinim, który był ustanowiony dziedzicem tegoż Wilkonina. Ini mówili wszelako, iż ta pani miała owo dziecię od inych, nie od króla, y że wyposażyła go tak z własnego; przedsię pan Rec poty myszkował y szpyrał po bankach, aż wynalazł piniądze y oblig króla Franciszka; niektórzy mówili wszelako o inem xiążęciu, mniey wiełgiem od króla, abo o inem, ieszcze mnieyszem; ba aby osłodzić y pokryć wszytko, y wyżywić dziecko, niezgorzey było przyczytać wszytko maiestatowi, iako to się widziało y u inych. Sądzę, że siła iest białych głów po świecie, a nawet we Francyey, którym gdyby spodziewały się rodzić dzieci za tę cenę, królowie y ini możni łacno wygramoliliby się im na brzuchy, alić często wyłażą na nie bez wielgiego dla nich pożytku; w czym wiele z nicto się oszukało, bowiem takim możnym personom nie oddaią się z chęci, ieno aby mieć galardon iako ów Iszpan powieda. Iest barzo niemała kwestya z takiemi dziećmi niepewnymi a wrzkomymi; a mianowicie, czy maią dziedziczyć dobra oycowskie y macierzyste, y że to iest wielgi grzech u niewiast podsuwać ie w dziedzictwo; za czym wielu doktorów orzekło, iż biała głowa winna to odsłonić mężowi y powiedzieć mu prawdę. Tak to przekazuie Subtylny Doktor. Ale to osądzenie nie iest dobre, powiedaią ini, bowiem biała głowa osławiłaby sama siebie odsłaniaiąc to, do tego zaś nie iest zobowiązana, bowiem dobra sława iest więtszym dobrem niż dobra doczesne, powieda Salamon. Godziwiey iest tedy, aby mienie przypadło na dziecko, niż żeby dobra sława miała się stradać; bowiem, iako powieda przysłowie: "Więcey warta dobra sława niżeli złota przepaska." Stąd theologowie wysnuwała maxymę, która orzeka: że kiedy dwa zakony y przykazania nas wiążą, mnieyszy winien ustąpić więtszemu. Owo tedy przykazanie, aby zachować dobrą sławę, więtsze iest niż to, które dotyczy, aby oddać dobro drugiemu; trzeba więc, iżby to było przełożone tamtemu. Co więcey, ieśli żena odsłania to mężowi, popada w nieprzezpieczeństwo, iż może być zabita przez tegoż męża: co iest barzo pilnie zbronione samemu się podawać na śmierzć; toć nawet nie wolno iest białey głowie zabiiać się z obawy przed zgwałceniem abo gdy została zgwałcona; inaczey zgrzyszyłaby śmiertelnie. Tak iż zgoła lepiey iest przyzwolić, iżby sią było zgwałconą, ieśli nie można na to poradzić ucieczką abo wołaniem pomocy, niźli się zabiiać samey; bowiem zgwałcenie ciała nie iest grzychem, cheba za zgodą duszy. Oto odpowiedź, iaką święta Łucya uczyniła tyranowi, który iey groził, iż każe ią zawieść do bordelu: "Ieśli mnie dasz zgwałcić - rzekła - czystość moia otrzyma podwoyną koronę." Dla tey przyczyny Lukrecya iest osądzona przez niektórych. Owo prawda, iż święta Sabina y święta Sofoniena, które się zbawiły życia, aby nie popaść w ręce barbarzyńców, nalazły łaskę u naszych oyców y doktorów, iako że wedle nich uczyniły to z nieiakiego rozkazania Ducha Świętego; przez którego to Ducha Świętego, po dobyciu Cypru, iedna panienka cypriocka, świeżo uczyniona krześciianką, gdy ią wraz z wieloma inymi paniami uprowadzono, iżby były ofiarami dla Turczynów, podłożyła taiemnie ogień w prochy statku; tak iż w iedney chwili wszytko wybuchło y spłonęło wraz z nią, mówiącą: "Niechay Bóg nie da, iżby nasze ciała miały być zhańbione y poznane przez te omierzłe Turki a Saraceny!" Y Bóg wie, może były iuż zhańbione y może chciała ta panna uczynić za to pokutę; cheba może, iż iey pan nie chciał iey dotknąć, aby więcey pieniędzy wyciągnąć przedaiąc ią iako dziewicę, ile że w tych kraiach, iak y we wszytkich inych, łasi są na to y radzi smakuią taki nietknięty kąsek. Owo aby powrócić do leibgwardy tych niebożątek białych głów, iako mówiłem, rzezańce nie omieszkuią popełniać z niemi cudzołóstwa y z mężów czynić rogali, z wyłączeniem ieno rozmnożenia. Znałem dwie białe głowy we Francyey, które się wdały w miłoście z dwoma wymiszkowanymi szlachcicami, aby nie zayść w ciążę; y mimo to miały z nich rozkosz, a nie popadły w osławę. Wżdy bywali w Turcyey y w Barbaryey mężowie tak zazdrośni, iż obaczywszy się na tym oszukaństwie zaczęli kastrować swoie ubogie niewolniki całkiem na gładko y obcinać im wszytko do czysta. Owo, wedle tego, co mówią y piszą ci, którzy znaią Turcyią, z owych tak okrutnie okaleczałych zaledwie dwu na dwunastu ocali się, iżby nie umarli, y tych, którzy ocaleli, kochaią y czczą oni mężowie iako szczyrych, pewnych y czystych strażników czystości swoich żen y zakładników ich czci. My krześciianie nie używamy zgoła tych okrucieństw szpetnych y nazbyt straszliwych; przedsię miasto tych rzezańców oddaiemy ie pod straż starców sześćdziesięcioletnich, iako czynią w Iszpaniey, zwłaszcza na dworze tamecznych królów, gdzie ich widziałem stróżami panien dworskich y z orszaku krółowey. Owóż, Bóg to wie! bywaią starcy sto razy barziey chytrzy na zgubę dziwcząt y niewiast aniźli młokosi y sto razy goręcsi, wybrednieysi y przebiegli, aby ie omamić y znieprawić. Mnimam, że tacy stróżowie, chocia maią siwiznę na łbie y na podbródku, nie są zgoła przezpiecznieysi od młodych, ani stare białe głowy nie więcey; iako iedna stara ochmistrzyni iszpańska, prowadząc swoie dziwczęta y przechodząc przez wielgą salę, y widząc na ścianach członki naturalne wymalowane z przysadą y barzo grube y nadmierne, wykrzyknęła: "Mira que tan bravos no los pintan estos hombres, como quien no los conociesse!" Y te panny zwróciły się ku niey, y przypatrowały się, prócz iedney, którą znałem, która udaiąc prostaczkę zapytała drugiey ze swoich towarzyszek, co by to za ptaki były; bowiem były niektóre wymalowane ze skrzydełkami. Tamta odpowiedziała iey, że to były ptaki z Barbaryey, cudnieysze w naturalnym kształcie niż w malowidle. Bóg tam wie, czy tamta ich nigdy nie widziała; wżdy musiała tak pokazować po sobie. Siła mężów zawodzi się często na tych stróżach; bowiem zdaie się im, że byleby ich żeny były w rękach starych (które te i owe nazywała swemi matkami dla więtszego uczczenia), że iuż są barzo dobrze strzeżone od przodku; owo przedsię nie masz we świecie łatwieyszych do pozyskania y kupienia iak one; bowiem ze swoiey natury popychaiącey ie do chciwości bierą ze wszytkich rąk, sprzedaiąc swoie ieńczynie. Ine nie mogą ciągle upilnować tych młodych białych glowiąt, które są w ustawicznem płonieniu, a zwłaszcza kiedy miłość na nie przydzie; tak iż po nawiętszey części drzemią wpodle komina, przy czym w ich przytomności sporządza się rogalów, a zaś one nie daią baczenia ani nic o tym nie wiedzą. Znałem iedną panią, która uczyniła to przy swoiey ochmistrzyni, tak subtylnie, iż nigdy się na tym nie postrzegła. Druga uczyniła tak samo przy swoiem mężu, iakoby na iego oczach, w czasie kiedy zabawiał się grą w durnia. Ine starowiny maią słabe nogi, które nie mogą nadążyć truchtem za ich paniami, tak iż zanim przybędą na koniec alei abo lasu, abo do alkierza, ich panie toż uszczknęły taiemnie swóy raziczek, tak iż tamte się nie spostrzegły ani nic nie widziały niebożęta, wątłe w nogach y o słabem zwroku. Bywaią ine starki ochmistrzynie, które iako że bawiły się tym rzemięstem, mają litość nad tym, żeby młodzi pościli, y tak są dla nich przychylne, że same z się otwieraią im drogę y nakłaniaią ie k'temu, y pomagaią z całey swoiey mocy. Owo Aretyn powieda, że nawiętsza lubość białey głowy, która sama tym się bawiała, y nawiętsze iey ukontentowanie to iną tak samo na to przywieść. Oto dlaczego, kiedy się chce utrefić dobrą posełkinią w miłości, bierze się y szuka radniey starcy rayfurki niżeli przymłodszey białey głowy. Także wiem to od iednego barzo bywałego mężczyzny, że barzo to nierad widział y zabraniał żenie wyraźnie, aby nigdy nie trzymała kompaniey ze staremi babami, iako iż są zbyt nieprzezpieczne, zasię z młodemi tyle, ile iey się spodoba; y przytaczał na to wiele dobrych racii, nad któremi rozprawianie zostawiam biegleyszym rozprawcom. Dlatego też ieden znamienity pan we świecie, którego wiem, powierzył swoią żenę, będąc o nią zazdrosny, swoiey krewniaczce, wszelako pannie, aby iey służyła za nadzorczynią, co czyniła barzo pilnie, iako że z natury swoiey zachowała nieco przyrodzenia owego psa ortolańczyka, co to nie iada zwyczaynie kapusty w ogrodzie swoiego pana, wżdy nie daie ieść inym; ta przedsię iadała sama, ale nierada była dać ieść swoiey kuzynie: wszelako tamta zawsze iey umknęła iakiś raziczek na boku, którego ta nie postrzegła, chocia była taka bystra, abo też udawała, że nie postrzegła. Mógłbych przytoczyć nieskończoność środków, iakich używaią biedni zazdrośni rogalowie, aby spętać, ścisnąć, zawiązać i dzierżyć w garści swoie żeny, aby nie bryknęły; wżdy na próżno im iest praktikować wszytkie te stare sposoby, o których słyszeli, y wymyślać zgoła nowe, bowiem tracą ieno na darmo siły w tey szyrmierce; bowiem skoro raz białym głowom ten psotliwy robaczek miłosny usadził się w głowinie, hnet przywodzą na hak swoich mężów, iako mam nadzieię to wywieść w iednym dyszkurze, który na wpół iuż skoncypowałem, o chytrościach a podstępach białogłowskich w tey rzeczy, którą przyrównywam z planami y chytrościami woyennemi żołnirzów. Y naypięknieysze likarstwo, pewne y słodkie stróżowanie, iakie mąż zazdrosny może dać swoiey żenie, to iest zostawić iey swobodę czynienia wedle woley, iako to słyszałem od iednego bywałego żeniatego mężczyzny: iest bowiem w przyrodzeniu białey głowy, że im więcey się iey wzbrania iakąś rzecz, tym barziey pragnie ią czynić, a zwłaszcza w miłowaniu, w którym apetyt rozgrzewa się barziey od zakazu niż od zostawienia swobody. Oto ieszcze ina odmiana rogalów, wszelako wątpliwych: niby rozumiem tak, ieżeli ieden folgował sobie z białą głową do syta przez ciąg życia iey męża rogala, y ten mąż potem zmiera, a zaś ów służka zaślubia z kolei ona owdowiałą białą głowę, czy zaślubiwszy ią w powtórnem zamęściu winien nosić miano a godło rogala, iako znałem takich wielu y z nie naypoślednieyszych. Są inszy, którzy powiedaią, że nie może być rogalem, bowiem on to sam odprawował te posługi, y że nie było nikogo, który by go uczynił rogalem, iak telko on sam, tak iż te iego rogi zdziałane są przez niego samego. Wszelako bywaią wszak płatnerze, którzy kowaią miecze, od których są zabici, abo zabiiaią się sami miedzy sobą. Są inszy, którzy mienią ich istotnie rogalami, nie czem inem: przedsię, wierę, na pniu. Przytaczała na to siła racii; że iednak materya nie iest osądzona, zostawiam iey roztrząśnięcie do pirwszych roków, iakie kto zechce zwołać na tę sprawę. Owo powiem tu ieszcze o iedney barzo znamienitey damie, zamężney, która przyrzekła się w małżenstwo przed czternastu laty temu, z którym ma ieszcze konszachty, y od tego czasu ciągle czekała y życzyła, aby iey mąż umarł. Ba cóż, kiedy tamtemu nie śniło się umierać dla iey wygody, tak iż mogła mówić: "Przeklęty niech będzie taki mąż a towarzysz, co żyie dłużey, niźlibych pragnęła!" Chorób y niedomagań cielesnych było tam u niego dość, wżdy śmierzci nie. Tak iż ostatni król Hendryk, oddawszy iedną piękną a dużą maiętność pewnemu barzo godnemu a dzielnemu szlachcicowi po naydługszym życiu rzeczonego męża rogala, mawiał często: "Dwie iest osób na moiem dworze, którym barzo się dłuży, żeby ten a ten hnetki pomarł; iedney, aby mieć iego maiętność, drugiey zasię, aby zaślubić swego miłośnika; wżdy y iedna, y druga barzo się aż dotąd zawiodła." Oto iako Bóg iest roztropny a przewiduiący, iż nie zsyła łacno złego, którego się pragnie; iakoż mówiono mi, że od nieiakiego czasu ci dwoie w złem są ze sobą pożyciu y spalili swoie przyrzeczenia przyszłego małżenstwa, y zerwali kontrakty, z wielgim żalem tey żeny a radością wrzkomego męża, ile że chciał się obeźrzeć za inem zaopatrzeniem y nie chciał iuż tyle czekać na śmierć tamtego męża, który, iakoby na drwiny, dosyć często wzniecał alarmy, iakoby iuż miał umierać; wżdy w końcu przeżył owego nagotowionego oblubieńca. Kara to boska, wierę, bowiem niesłychana to rzecz małżenstwo tak zawierane; bowiem iest nie leda iaka rzecz i dość potworna, aby godzić się y zawierać drugie małżenstwo, wówczas igdy pirwsze iest ieszcze w pełney mocy. Wolę iuż drugą, również znamienitą, ba nie tak iak ta, o którey mówiłem, która, będąc żądana usilnie przez iednego szlachcica w małżenstwo, zaślubiła go nie dla miłości, iaką by miała dla niego, ale ponieważ widziała, że iest chory, wycieńczony y znędzniały, y nikczemnego weźrzenia, y lekarze mówili iey, że nie wyżyie roku, a zwłaszcza ieżeli nawiedzi tę cudną białą głowę bogday parę razy w iey łożnicy: za czym spodziwała się wrychle iego śmierzci y że zagarnie sobie po iego wyżyciu wszytkie dobra y maiętności, piękne statki y wielgie zapisy, iakie iey dawało to małżenstwo; bowiem był barzo bogaty y cale dostatni szlachcic. Zawiedła się niemało, bowiem do dziś żywie krzepki y krzepciey się miewa sto razy, niż wtedy kiedy ią zaślubił; późniey zasię ona umarła. Powiedaią, że ten szlachcic udawał tak chorowitego y umrzyka znaiąc tę białą głowę iako barzo chciwą, aby ią to pobudziło do małżenstwa z nim, w nadziei zgarnięcia takich maiętności; ale Bóg na wysokościach rozrządził cale przeciwnie y kazał kozie tam trawę szczypać, gdzie była przywiązana, wbrew iey woley. Cóż powiemy o inych, którzy zaślubiaią k...iszcza a kortezany barzo rozgłośne, iako czynią dosyć powszechnie we Francyey, a ieszcze barziey w Iszpaniey y we Włoszech; którzy, czynięcy tak, wmawiaią sobie, iż zasłużą się dziełem miłosierdzia por librar un'anima christiana del infierno, iako mówią, y aby ie przywieść na świętą drogę. Wierę, znałem niektórych trzymaiących się tego mnimania y zasady, że kiedy ie zaślubiaią dla tey świętey a zacney przyczyny, toć nie powinni być liczeni pomiędzy rogale; bowiem to, co się czyni dla chwały bożey, nie powinno być obracane w osławę: byleby wszelako ich żeny, przywiedzione na dobrą drogę, nie umknęły się z niey a nie wróciły na iną, iako widziałem nieiedne w tych dwóch kraiach, które nie imały się iuż grzychu poiąwszy mężów, drugie zasię, które nie mogły się ustatkować, ieno wracały grzęznąć do dawnego bagniska. Pirwszy raz kiedym był we Włoszech, rozmiłowałem się był w iedney barzo cudney kortezanie rzymiańskiey, która zwała się Faustyna. Wszelako iż nie miałem z sobą wiele pieniędzy, a zaś ona była barzo wysokiey ceny, dziesięći abo dwunastu talerów za noc, trzeba mi było zadowalniać się słowem a pozieraniem. Po nieiakim czasie wracam po drugi raz; tedy, z lepiey iuź zaopatrzonym mieszkiem, idę ią nawiedzić w mieszkaniu za pośrednictwem drugiey y nachodzę ią zaślubioną z iednym sędzią, w temże samym mieszkaniu, gdzie mnie wdzięcznie przyięła, opowiedaiąc mi szczęsne zdarzenie swoiego małżenstwa y odtrącaiąc barzo daleko swoie szaleństwa przeszłego czasu, z któremi pożegnała się iuż na zawsze. Pokazałem iey piękne talery francuskie, ginąc z miłości dla niey więcey niż kiedy. Skusiło ią to y udzieliła mi, czego chciałem, y rzekła mi, iż zawieraiąc małżenstwo ułożyła y zawarowała z mężem swoią zupełną swobodę, ale bez zgorszenia wszelako y oszukaństwa, y ieno za dużą kwotę, iżby oboie mogli się utrzymać na wysokiey stopie; y że można ią było dostać za wielgie sumy y godziła się wtedy chętnie, ale nie za małe. Ten, wierę, zebrał swoie rogalstwo y na pniu, y w snopkach. Słyszałem o iedney białey głowie we świecie, która zawieraiąc małżenstwo żądała y postanowiła, aby iey mąż zostawił ią na dworze dla miłosnego rzemięsła, zachowuiąc sobie użytek swoiego lasku y gęstwinki, iak iey się będzie zdało; przedsię w nagrodę dawała mu co miesiąc tysiąc złotych na iego drobne ucieszki y nie troszczyła się o insze, ieno aby sobie folgować. Tak tedy owe białe głowy, które niegdy zażywały wolności, niełacno mogą się strzymać, iżby nie potrzaskały ciasnych zamków swoich drzwi, mimo wszelkiey zapory, zwłaszcza gdy złoto dźwięczy a połyskuie: świadectwem owa piękna córka króla Akrysa, która chocia zamknięta y ściśniona barzo w okrutney wieżycy, pofolgowała sobie y dopuściła do się one wdzięczne krople złocistego dżdżu Iupitera. Ha! iako barzo niełatwie iest (powiedał ieden bywały pan) białą głowę, która iest piękna, hambitna, chciwa, pożądliwa cudnych ubiorów, cudnych szatek, kosztowney ozdoby y wszelakich smaków, ustrzec od tego, aby nie upadła, nie nosem, ale zadkiem na ziemię, chociaby kuper iey był źrzetelnie obwarowany, iako to mówią, i chociaby iey mąż był dzielny, waleczny y miał przy boku dobrą szpadę, aby go bronić. Znalem tylu z onych dzielnych y walecznych, którzy przedsię na to przyszli; w czym, wierę, wielga była żałość patrzeć na one godne y dzielne męże, iak popadli w oną niedolę, y po tylu wspaniałych zwycięstwach, tylu znamienitych przewagach nad nieprzyiaciołmi y chlubnych walkach, wygranych swą bitnością, trzebaż, aby pośród cudnych kwiatów y listków onych triumphalnych wieńców, iakie maią na głowie, musiały się naleźć y rogi, hańbiące ich ze wszytkim: którzy wszelako więcey dbali o swoie chlubne ambicye z pięknych bitew, zaszczytnych postów, czynów a zdobyczy niż o strzeżenie swoich żen y oświetlenie ich ciemney iaskini. Y owo tym strychem, nie myśląc o tym, przybywała pod mury y przychodzą do zdobycia Rogatego Grodu; czego iest przedsię wielga szkoda : iako dobrze znałem miedzy nimi iednego dzielnego y walecznego, który miał wielgie zachowanie u ludzi; ten gdy raz z lubością chlubił się opowiadaniem swoich czynów a zdobyczy, ieden barzo znamienity a możny szlachcic, iego poufały y krewny, rzecze z nagła drugiemu: "Dziw mi, iż nam powieda tu swoie zdobycze, bowiem dziupla iego żeny więtsza iest niż wszytkie, iakich kiedy dokonał lub zgoła dokona." Znałem i wielu inszych, którzy, mimo całą przystoyność, dostoieństwo y postawę, iaką okazowali, przybrali mimo to ową koronę rogatą, która wszytko zaćmiewała; bowiem taka korona y takie znamię nie da się ukryć y pochować; y chociaby się tam przy tym nalepszą twarz a postawę czyniło, obiawia się to y widnieie iaśnie. Y co do mnie, nigdy ieszcze w moiem życiu nie widziałem żadnego spomiędzy tych rogalów, iżby nie miał swoiey osobney oznaki, ruchu, postawy y godła a znamienia, oprócz iednego iedynego, którego znałem, a w którym nabarziey iasnowidzący nic by nie dopatrzył ani nie pochwycił nie znaiąc iego żeny, taką miał w sobie przystoyność, wdzięczną postawę y weźrzenie czcigodne a stateczne. Rad bych był prosić białe głowy maiące mężów tak doskonałych, iżby im nie czyniły takich pakości a wstydów: ale, wierę, one mogłyby mi hnet powiedzieć: "Y gdzież ano są ci doskonali, iako powiedasz, iż był tamten, którego nam przytaczasz?" Wierę, panie moie, macie słuszność; .bowiem nie wszytcy mogą być iako Scypiony a Cezary, y takich iuż nie bywa. Iestem tedy mnimania, iżbyście w tym postępowały wedle waszego rozumienia; bowiem, skoro mówimy o Cezarach, naydwornieysi przez to przebyli y naycnotliwsi, y naydoskonalsi, iako rzekłem y iako czytamy o tym doskonałym cysarzu Traianie, którego przymioty nie mogły powstrzymać żeny iego Plotyny, iżby sobie nie wygadzała do sytości z Hadryanem, który był cysarzem potem; z którey czyrpał wiele dogodności, korzyści y dostoieństwa, tak iż ona była przyczyną iego wspięcia się w górę. Owo też nie był iey niewdzięczny doszedłszy do wielgości, bowiem kochał ią i szacował zawsze barzo ustawicznie,a gdy umarła, popadł w taką żałobę y zamknął się w takim smutku, iż na czas nieiaki poniechał zgoła iadła y napitku y mus mu był pozostać w Galiey Narbońskiey , gdzie dostał tę smutną wiadomość Tam wytrwał przez trzy lub cztyry miesiące, w który czas napisał do senatu, aby pożałować Plotynę w liczbę boginiów, y rozkazał, aby w dzień iey pogrzebu oddano iey barzo bogate y barzo wspaniałe ochfiary; sam zaś obrócił ten czas na budowanie y wznoszenie ku iey czci a pamięci barzo piękney świątyni koło Nemury zwaney dziś Nim, ozdobioney barzo cudnemi y bogatemi marmorami y porfirami, wraz z inym różnym klenotem. Oto więc iako w rzeczach miłości y iey ukontentowania nie trzeba niczemu się zadziwiać: boć y Kupidon, teyże bóg, iest ślepy, iako to obiawia się u niektórych maiących mężów nayurodziwszych, nagodnieyszych a nadoskonalszych, iako się zdarza uwidzieć, a przedsię trefi się im rozdurzyć w inych, tak szpetnych a plugawych, że nie można iuż barziey. Widziałem siła takich, o których zadawano sobie pytanie: która biała głowa iest więtsza k...wa, czy ta, która ma barzo pięknego a zacnego męża, a bierze gacha szpetnego, przymierzłego y barzo niepodobnego do swego męża; abo ta, która ma szpetnego a dotkliwego męża y bierze przyiaciela barzo powabnego, a mimo to wszelako parzy się a w pieszczoty wdaie ze swoiem mężem, iakoby to był sam cud mężczyźńskiey urody, iako to widywałem u wielu białych głów. Owo, wierę, pospolity głos iest ten, że ta, która ma urodziwego męża, a poniechuie go, iżby miłować szpetnego gacha, iest barzo wielka k...wa, ni mniey ni więcey iak barzo skażoną gębę ma taka osoba, która zostawia dobre mięso, aby ieść złe. Toteż mnimać się godzi, iż biała głowa porzucaiąca piękno, aby miłować szpatotę, czyni to dla samey chuci, ile że nie masz nic chutliwszego ani sposobnieyszego do zadowolenia chuci iako mężczyzna szpatny, którego czuć iest barziey kozłem cuchnącym, plugawym a wszetecznym niżeli człowiekiem. Y często wdzięczni a urodziwi mężczyźni są nieco więtsze delikaty y mniey zdatni do nasycenia lascywii nadmierney y rozszalałey niźli rosły y gruby drab kosmaty, cham y plugawiec. Inszy mówią, że biała głowa, która miłuie wdzięcznego galanta y szpetnego męża y folguie sobie z oboma, iest równie wielga y duższa k...a, iako że nic nie chce stracić ze swoiey ordynarii y strawy codzienney. Takie białe głowy podobne są tym podróżuiącym po kraiu, zwłaszcza we Francyey, którzy, przybywszy pod zachód dnia na wieczerzę do gospody, nie zaniechuią nigdy upomnieć się u gospodarza o miarkę dla konia pocztowego; musi ią dostać, choćby był pełny aż do samey gardzieli. Tak i te białe głowy, gdy się kładą na spoczynek, żądaią mieć, tak lub owak, miarkę swoiego konia pocztowego; iako znałem iedną, która miała męża barzo dobrego pracownika w iey spodku; owo ieszcze żądaią to pomnożyć y podwoić w takim bądź sposobie, chcąc, aby galant był na dzień, który oświeca iego gładkość y tym barziey sprowadza appetyt iego damie, iż czerpie zeń więcey lubości y ukontentowania za pomocą wdzięczney iasności dnia; a zasię szpatny pan mąż iest na noc; bowiem, iako powiedaią, w nocy wszytkie koty są szare y byleby ta biała głowa nasyciła swoie pochocie, nie myśli o tym, czy iey samiec, mam rzec mąż, iest gładki, czy szpatny. Bowiem, iako słyszałem od wielu, kiedy się iest w onem piiaństwie lubości, mężczyzna ani biała głowa nie myślą zgoła o inym przedmiocie ani wyobrażeniu, ieno o tem, z którem maią sprawę w chwili obecney: chocia to wiem z dobrego źródła, że wiele białych głów daie do wierzenia swoim galantom, iż kiedy to czynią z panami mężami, oddaią myśli swoie swemu przyiacielowi, a nie myślą o mężu, aby mieć stąd więcey rozkoszy, y od mężów słyszałem także, że kiedy czynią to z żenami, myślą o swoich miłośnicach dla tey samey przyczyny: wey to są szczyre cygaństwa. Philozophowie y biegli w przyrodzie powiedali mi, że iedynie obecny przedmiot zaprząta ich wtedy, a nie zgoła nieobecny; na co przyczytywali siła racii; wżdy nie iestem dość dobrym philozophem ani mędrkiem, aby ie tu wywieść, przy tym są miedzy niemi niektóre plugawe. Chcę we wszytkiem przestrzegać ieno werekundyey, iako to powiedaią; ba co się tyczy tey skłonności do miłowania szpatoty, to widziałem tego siła w moiem życiu, czemu się dziwowałem mało sto razy. Wracaiąc iednego razu z podróży z iedney cudzoziemskiey prowincyey, którey nie nazwę, z obawy iżby nie odgadniono przedmiotu, o którym chcę mówić, y gdym rozmawiał z pewną znamienitą świecką panią o iney wielgiey paniey y xiężniczce, którą tam widziałem, owo zapytała mnie ta pani, iako się ma rzecz z iey sprawy miłośnemi. Nazwałem iey osobę, którą ta xiężniczka trzymała sobie za ulubieńca, a który nie był ani urodny, ani wdzięczny y barzo podłego stanu. Za czym mi odpowiedziała: ,,Zaprawdę, barzo wielga sobie krzywdę czyni i wielgie uwłoczenie dla miłości, będąc tak piękną y w mnimaniu ludzkim tak poczciwą." Ta pani słusznie mogła mówić mi te słowa, bowiem nie przeciwiała się im w uczynkach ani też nie była w tym obłudna: bowiem miała barzo grzecznego przyiaciela y barzo od siebie umiłowanego. Owo skoro iuż mamy rzecz do dna wyczerpać, nigdy biała głowa nie ściągnie na się przygany, ieśli weźmie się miłować y uczyni wybór wdzięcznego przedmiotu, ani także krzywdy nie czyni mężowi, choćby nie z iney przyczyny iak przez miłość dla potomstwa; ile że bywaią mężowie, którzy są tak szpatni, takie pokraki, ciemięgi, gamonie, niezdary, d..y y tak do niczego, że kiedy ich żeny maią z nich dzieci y podobne do nich, to lepiey by im, wierę, było zgoła ich nie rodzić; iako znałem wiele białych głów, które kiedy miały dzieci z takich mężów, tedy były całkowicie takie iak ich oćcowie; przedsię gdy postarały się o niektóre dziatki od swoich miłośników, te zasię przerastały swoich oćców, braci y siestry we wszytkiey rzeczy. Także niektórzy philozophowie, którzy omawiali tę materyą, twierdzili zawżdy, że dzieci tak uszczknięte lub przemycone ukradkiem, lub uczynione po kryiomu y w prędkości są wiele foremnieysze y barziey podaią się na ów wdzięczny sposób, iakiego użyto, aby ie spłodzić z nagła a zgrabnie, niżeli te, które uczynione są w łóżku, ociężale, mdło, gnuśnie, leniwo y nieiako na poły przez sen, ieno z myślą o rozkoszy w iey źwirzęcey postaci. Tak też słyszałem od tych, którzy maią pieczę nad stadniną królów y wielgich panów, że często widzieli, iako się poczynała nalepsze konie nieiako uszczknięte przez ich macierze, barziey niż ine, uczynione pod opieką rządców stadniny y pokryte umyśnie doprowadzonemi ogierami: tako iest y z osobami ludzkiemi. Ileż białych głów widziałem wydaiących nadobne, grzeczne y krzepkie dziateczki, które, gdyby ich wrzkomi oćcowie byli ie zdziełali, byłyby z nich prawdziwe ciotki i czyste bydlęta. Oto dlaczego białe głowy roztropnie czynią przypomagaiąc tak sobie y obzieraiąc się za dobrymi y foremnymi stadnikami, aby wydać wdzięczną rasę. Wdy też widziałem y takie, które miały urodnych mężów, a które wspomagały się niektóremi miłośnikami szpatnemi y cherławemi stadnikami y którzy wydawali brzydkie i omierzłe potomstwo. Oto iedna z iawnych korzyści y niekorzyści stanu rogatego. Znałem we świecie iedną białą głowę, która miała męża barzo szpetnego y barzo nicdorzeczy; owo z czterech córek y dwóch synów, które miała, dwie ieno coś były warte, iako iż pochodziły y były spłodzone od iey gacha; zasię ine, pochodzące od iey niezguły męża (rzekłbych rad: puchacza, bowiem iakoby miał iego oblicze), były barzo omierzłe. W czym białe głowy winny być barzo roztropne y obrotne, bowiem zwyczaynie dziatki podobne są swoim oćcom y naruszaią znacznie ich cześć, kiedy im nie są podobne; stąd widziałem bardzo wiele pań, które pilnie baczyły, aby mówić y dawać do wierzenia całemu światu, że ich dzieci podobne są ze wszytkim do oćca, a nie do nich, chociaby nic po tamtym nie wzięły; bowiem to iest nawiętsza radość, iaką można sprawić mężowi, ile że to daie pozór, iż nie uszczknęły ich z kogo inego, chociayby rzeczy miały się zgoła przeciwnie. Trefiło mi się być iednego razu w dużey kompaniey dworskiey, gdzie każdy oglądał portrety dwóch córek iedney barzo wielgiey królowey. Każdy powiedał swoie mniemanie o tym, do kogo by były podobne, tak iż wszytcy y wszytkie rzekli, iż zgoła podały się na matkę; ba ia, który byłem barzo oddanym sługą teyże matki, wziąłem postawę twirdzącą y rzekłem, że we wszytkim podały się na oćca y że gdyby znali y widywali oćca tak iako ia, przyznaliby moią słuszność. Za co siestra oney matki dziękowała mi y za dobro mi to poczytała, y barzo osobliwe, iako iż były niektóre osoby, które mówiły to z umysłu, aby tamtą podać w podeźrzenie, że bawi się postronnemi miłośćmi y że dostało się co nieco prochu do iey fuiarki, iako powiedaią; a zaś w ten sposób twirdzenie moie o podobieństwie do oćca przystroiło wszytko. Owo tedy w tey materiey, gdy kto będzie dobrze życzył iakieyś paniey y ukażą mu dzieci z iey krwie y iey kości, niechay zawżdy powieda, że we wszytkim podały się na oćca, chociażby zgoła nic z tego nie było. Prawda iest, mówiąc, iż maią co nieco z matki, nie uczyni się nieszczęścia, iako rzekł pewien dworzanin, móy wielgi przyiaciel, mówiąc w kompaniey o dwóch szlachcicach, braciach, dość mile cirpianych od króla, gdy go zapytano, do kogo by byli podobni, do oćca czy do matki; odparł, że ten, któren iest zimny, podał się na oćca, zasię drugi, goręcszy, podał się na matkę; tym uszczypkiem wycylował na matkę, która była przygoręcsza biała głowa; y w rzeczy te dwoie dzieci rozebrały miedzy siebie te dwa humory, zimny y gorący. Iest druga odmiana rogali, która urasta ze wzgardy, iaką okazuią swoim żenom; iako znałem wielu takich, którzy maiąc barzo nadobne a poczciwe żeny nie troszczyli się o nie, nizacz ie mieli y gardzili niemi. Owo te, które były obrotne y pełne serca y z tęgiego szczepu, czuiąc się tak wzgardzonymi odpłacały się czyniąc tak samo: owo hnet było po piękney miłości. Y skutek był z tego pewny, bowiem, iako mówi przyśpiewka włoska y napolitańska: "Amor non si vince con altro che con sdegno." Bowiem biała głowa urodziwa y godna, y która zna, co iest warta, y podoba się sobie, widząc, iż mąż ią wzgardził, chociayby miała dlań nawiętszą miłość małżenską we świecie, nawet gdyby ią napominano y przedstawiano iey nakazy prawa co do tey miłości, ieśli ma boday krzynę serca, niecha go z miesca y ogląda się indziey za przyiacielem, iżby wspomagał ią w iey drobnych potrzebach, y szuka postronnie swoiego ukontentowania. Znałem dwie panie ze dworu, obie szwagierki ze sobą; iedna zaślubiła męża faworita,dworaka y barzo bywałego człeka, który wszelako nie dbał o swoią żenę tak, iako był powinien,zważywszy iey pochodzenie; y mówił do niey przy ludziach iakoby do iakiego kocmołucha, y gnębił ią srodze. Ona, cirpliwa, znosiła to czas nietakt, aż póki iey mąż nie ochwiał się nieco w łaskach; wówczas ona śledząc y chwytaiąc okazyią za łeb y w sposobną chwilę, zapamiętawszy mu to dobrze, oddała mu z kolei iego wzgardę czyniąc go wdzięcznym rogalem: a toż samo uczyniła y iey szwagierka bierąc przykład z tamtey; która, iż była zaślubiona barzo młodo y w drobnym wieku, mąż iey nizacz ią sobie ważył iako małą dziewuszkę ani też miłował iey, iako był powinien; przedsię ona, posunąwszy się w leciech y wzmógłszy się w sercu, rozpoznaiąc swoią urodę, odpłaciła mu tą samą monetą y obdarowała go pięknym porożem za pamięć przeszłości. Indziey znowu znałem iednego znamienitego pana, który, wziąwszy sobie dwie kortezany (śród których iedna była Mauryika) iako swoie nawiętsze delicyie y przyiaciółki, nie troszczył się wcale o żenę, chocia ta zabiegała się on ze wszytką czcią, przyiaźnią y powinnością małżenską, iako tylko mogła; wżdy on nigdy nie mógł widzieć ią radem okiem ani uściskać z serca y na setkę nocy nie pożałował iey nawet dwóch. Owo cóż miała czynić, niebożątko, po tylu niegodziwościach ieśli nie to, co uczyniła: znaczy poszukać sobie iney wakuiącey łożnicy y sparzyć się z iną połową, y mieć w niey to, co się iey godziło? Gdybyż boday ten mąż był uczynił iako iny, którego wiem, a który był takiego przyrodzenia, iż przyciskany przez swoią żenę, barzo nadobną białą głowę, a czyrpiąc sobie rozkosz inedy, rzekł iey otwarto: "Szukay, moia żeno, gdzie indziey twoiego nasycenia; daię ci wolność po temu. Czyń z twey strony to, co zechcesz czynić, z drugim: zostawiam ci wolę y nie troskay się o moie uciechy, y day mi czynić to, co mnie się podoba. Ia nie będę pętał twoich igrów a rozkoszy: ty przedsię nie pętay moich." Za czym gdy każdemu w ten sposób wolność była przywrócona, oboie poiechali ostro, iedno na prawo, drugie na lewo, nie troszcząc się iedno o drugie: oto, wierę, dobry obyczay żywota. Tak samo iuż bych wolał niektórego starca impotenta, chorowacza, podagryka, wiadomego mi, który swoiey żenie (iż była barzo cudna y nie mogąc iey zaspokoić tak, iak by pragnęła) pewnego dnia rzekł: "Wiem dobrze, moia duszko, że moia niedołężność nie przygodzi się twoiemu rzeźwemu wieczkowi. Dlatego ia mogę ci być barzo omierzłym y nie iest możebna, abyś mi była przywiązaną żeną, tak iak gdybym oddawał ci zwyczayne posługi małżonka silnego i krzepkiego. Owo umyśliłem przyzwolić ci y dać zupełną swobodę bawienia się miłością y obeźrzenia się za iakim inym, który mógłby ci lepiey usłużyć niż ia; wszelako trzeba, abyś wybrała iakiego, który by był umieiący zmilczyć, skromny, któren by cię nie podał na zgorszenie, y mnie, y domu, y żeby ci mógł uczynić parę ładnych dziatek, które będę miłował y chował iako moie własne: tak iż cały świat będzie mógł mnimać, że to są nasze źrzetelne y prawe dzieci, zważywszy, że mam ieszcze w sobie co nieco krzepkości y postawę cielesną dostateczną po temu, iżby się mogło zdawać, że są ze mnie." Możecie zgadnąć, czy owa młoda, urodna biała głowa rada słyszała to lube a wdzięczne napomnionko y swobodę cieszenia się tą słodką wolnością, którą praktykowała tak dobrze, że w mgnieniu oka zaludniła dom dwoygiem czy troygiem dorodnych małych dziatek, w czym mąż, ile że tedy owędy zbliżał się do niey y sypiał z nią, mnimał mieć swoią cząstkę y wierzył w to, y świat także, y wszytko; y tym sposobem y mąż, y żena byli barzo radzi y dochowali się piękney rodziny. Oto iny rodzay rogalów, który się poczyna z iednego uciesznego mnimania, iakie maią niektóre białe głowy; a mianowicie, że nie masz nic pięknieyszego, godziwszego ani dozwoleńszego iako miłosierdzie; mówiąc, że nie rozciąga się ieno do tego, aby dawać bidnym potrzebuiącym wsparcia y pomocy z dóbr y maiętności bogatszych od się, ale także aby dopomóc do ugaszenia ognia bidnym miłośnikom utesznionym, które widzi się płonące ogniem żarkiey miłości: "Bowiem - powiedaią - iakaż rzecz może być miłosiernieysza iako wrócić życie komuś, kogo się widzi bliskim śmierzci, y orzeźwić tego, kogo widzi się tak rozpalonym?" Iako powieda ten waleczny rycerz z Montobanu, uymuiąc się piękney Ginewry w Aryoście, że owo ta powinna umrzeć, która odbiera życie swemu służce, a nie ta, która mu ie dawa. Ieśli on tak powiedał o pannie, z więtszą słusznością takie miłosierdzie barziey iest zalecone niewiastom co pannom, zważywszy, że tamte nie maią ieszcze sakiewki rowiązaney y otwartey iako niewiasty, które maią ie (przynamniey niektóre) barzo obszerne y sposobne, aby rozszerzały się dla miłości bliźniego. W czym przypominam sobie opowieść o iedney barzo urodney białey głowie ze dworu, która na Dzień Gromniczny ubrała się w suknię z białego damaszku, y z całym orszakiem w bieli, tak iż nic w onym dniu nie ziawiło się pięknieyszego i bielszego; owo iey służka ziednał sobie iedną z iey przyiaciółek, urodną panią także, ale nieco starszą y barzo obrotną w ięzyku, y zdatną, aby za nim obstawać; gdy oto wszytcy troie patrzyli na barzo piękny obraz, ma którym było wymalowane Miłosierdzie w całey czystości y białey zasłonie, tamta rzekła do towarzyszki: "Nosisz dzisiay to samo odzienie co to bóstwo miłosierdzia; ale skoroś mu się w tym przypodobniła, trzeba mu się przypodobnić w rzeczy względem twoiego służki; iako że nic nie iest chwalebnieysze iako miłosierdzie y litowanie się, w iaki bądź sposób by się im folgowało, byleby to było w dobrym zamiarze, aby wesprzyć swego bliźniego. Tedy go używay: a ieśli masz przed oczyma lęk przed twoim mężem y przed zakonem małżenstwa, to iest czczy zabobon, któregośmy nie powinny mieć, skoro przyroda dała nam dobra rozmaitego rodzaiu, nie byśmy ich skąpiły y ściskały, iako czyni omierzły skąpiec ze swoim skarbem, ale aby ie rozdzielać przystoynie cirpiącym a potrzebuiącym niebożętom. Owo prawda iest, wierę, że nasza czystość iest podobna skarbu, który powinno się oszczędzać w rzeczach nikczemnych; ba dla rzeczy wielgich a wysokich należy szafować nim szczodrze, bez sknyrstwa. Tako y trzeba wydzielać ze swoiey czystości, którey trzeba pozwalać osobom godnym a poczciwym y cirpiącym, zasię odmawiać tym, którzy są szpatni, bez żadney zasługi i mało potrzebuiącym. Zasię co do naszych mężów, to mi, wierę, piękne bożyszcza, żeby im iednym poświęcać nasze śluby y nasze świczki y nie uświadczyć ich inym pięknym obrazom! wżdy Bogu iednemu winno się iest iedyne śluby, a nie zaś inym." Ta exhortacya nie była niemiła tey paniey y równie nie zaszkodziła wcale iey miłośnikowi, który przy kąszczku wytrwałości hnet uczuł lube skutki onego litowania. Takie napomnienia do miłosierdzia są przedsię barzo nieprzezpieczne dla biernych mężów. Słyszałem opowieść (nie wiem, czy prawdziwą, toteż nie będę przy niey obstawał), że z pierwotka, kiedy hugonoci założyli swoią religią, odprawiali swoie kazania w nocy y po kryiomu, z obawy aby ich nie podchwycono, oskarżono y zdano na karę, iako się stało iednego dnia przy ulicy Świętego Iacka w Pariżu, za czasu króla Hendryka Drugiego, gdzie znacznym paniom, o których wiem, udaiącym się tam, aby dostąpić tego miłosierdzia, zdarzyło się, iż zostały przydybane. Owo skoro ministrant skończył swoie kazanie, zalecał na końcu miłość bliźniego; za czym hnet potem gaszono świce y każdy a każda sprawowali ie naprzeciw swego brata y siestry krześciiańskiey, udzielaiąc się iedno drugiemu wedle swoiey woley a możności: czego nie śmiałbych wręcz twirdzić, mimo iż upewniano mnie, że to była prawda, ale możebna, iż to iest czysta łżyczka a potwarz. To wszelako wiem dobrze, że była w mieście Połcie podczas żena adwokata, którą zwano Piękną Gortelą, którą widziałem; była to iedna z nayurodziwszych białych głów, maiąca nawdzięcznieyszy ruch y postawę, y z nayłakomszych, iakie były podczas w mieście; dlatego każdy zwracał ku niey oczy y serce. Owo przy wyściu z kazania przeszła przez ręce dwunastu uczniów, iednego za drugim, tak w miescu konsystorza, iak y pod stryszkiem, ba nawet, iako słyszałem, także pod szubienicą na Starey Targowicy, bez żadnego hałasu z iey strony y inego wzbraniania; ale, ieno pytaiąc o słowo kazania, przyimowała ich iednego po drugim wdzięcznie iako swoich prawdziwych braci w Krystusie. Powtarzała przeciwko nim tę iałmużnę długi czas, przedsię nigdy nie chciała tego użyczyć papiście ani za dwa grosze. Byli wszelako niektórzy papiści, którzy, zapożyczywszy od swoich kompanionów hugonotów słowa y gwary ich zebrania, nasycili się nią. Ini szli z umysłu na kazanie y udawali reformowanych, aby pochwycić słowo kazania y nacieszyć się tą piękną białą głową. Byłem wówczas w Połcie młodym chłopcem w szkole y wielu dobrych kompanionów, którzy mieli w tem swóy kąszczek, mówiło mi to, y przysięgało: równie taka pogwarka chodziła po mieście. Oto, wierę, ucieszne miłosierdzie y sumnienna biała głowa, aby tak przekładać nad ine swoich wspótwierców w religiey! Iest ina ieszcze postać miłosierdzia, która iest y była często uprawiana: względem ubogich więźniów, którzy są w klozach y pozbawieni lubości białogłowskiey, nad którymi lituiąc się żeny dozorców y niewiasty maiące nad nimi straże abo kasztelanki, maiące w swoich zamkach ieńców woiennych, udzielaią im swoiey miłości y przyzwalaią im tego przez litość y miłość bliźniego, iako rzekła raz iedna kortezana do swoiey córki, do którey galant ieden gorzał niestrzymawałą miłością, zasię ta nie chciała mu dać ani za grosika. Owo rzekła iey matka: "E dagli, al manco per misericordia!" Tak owe dozorczynie, kasztelanki y ine obchodzą się ze swemi więźniami, którzy, chocia trzymani w zamknięciu y tacy mizeracy, czuią mimo to swędzenie skóry, zgoła tak iako za swego lepszego czasu. Wżdy powieda stare przysłowie: "Chciwość przychodzi z ubóstwa"; owo także, wierę, na słomie y twardey ziemi iegomość Priapus podnosi głowę iako w naymiętszey y nalepszey łożnicy we świecie. Oto dlaczego dziady y więźniowie w swoich szpitalach y więzieniach tak samo są iurni a sprośni iako królowie, xiążęta y możni świata w ich cudnych pałacach y łożach królewskich a rozkoszliwych. Aby utwirdzić to, co powiedam, przytoczę opowieść, iaką zwierzył mi iednego dnia kapitan Bolio, kapitan galerów, o którym mówiłem niekiedy. Przynależał on do nieboszczyka pana wielgiego priora Francyey, z domu lotaryngskiego, y barzo był odeń ulubiony. Owo iadąc pewnego dnia nawiedzić go na Malcie we fregacie, został poymany przez galery sycyliańskie y zawiedziony iako więzień do Kasztelamare w Palermo, gdzie go zamknięto w zaułku barzo ciasnym, ciemnym y nędznym y barzo go nękano przez czas trzech miesięcy. Wypadkiem kasztelan, będący Iszpan z rodu, posiadał dwie barzo piękne córki, które słysząc, iak się żalił y bidził, poprosiły iednego dnia oćca o pozwolenie nawiedzenia go dla miłości bożey; co im pozwolił bez trudu.Owo ten kapitan Bolio był to człek barzo dworny y bystry w ięzyku; umiał ie tedy tak dobrze pozyskać od początku tych pirwszych odwidzin, iż uprosiły u oćca, aby go wywiedziono z tego lichego więzienia y pomieszczono w izbie dość grzeczney, y lepiey się z nim obchodzono. Y to nie było wszytko; bowiem ieszcze uzyskały pozwoleństwo, aby go mogły swobodne raz dnia nawiedzać y rozmawiać z nim. Wszystko to więdło się tak dobrze, że obie się w nim rozmiłowały, mimo iż nie był urodny, a zaś one barzo urodne; za czym, bez żadnego baczenia ani na więzienie ieszcze surowsze, ani na azard śmierci, pokusami przypierany, zaczął folgować sobie z obiedwiema barzo pięknie y do smaku; y trwały te ich igry bez żadnego zgorszenia; y był tak szczęśliwy w tey zdobyczy przez czas ośmiu miesięcy, że nie zdarzyło się żadne zgorszenie, nieszczęście, kłopot ani też wzdęcie brzucha; bowiem obie siestry porozumiewały się z sobą y wspierały tak dobrze, y zmieniały się tak wdzięcznie na czatach, że nigdy nic z tego nie przyszło. Y przysiągł mi, bowiem był barzo moim przyiacielem, że w czasiech nawiętszey wolności nigdy mu się tak dobrze nie więdło ani nie czuł więtszey iurności y appetytu do tego iako w tym więzieniu, które mu było barzo lube, mimo iż powiedaią, iż nigdy żadne lube nie było. Y trwały dlań te dobre wczasy przez czas ośmiu miesięcy, gdy nadszedł rozeym pomiędzy cysarzem a królem Hendrykiem Drugim a wszytcy więźniowie wyszli y zostali zwolnieni. Owo przysiągł mi, że nigdy tyle mu nie było markotno, co że mu trzeba wyniść z tego tak przytulnego więzienia, y trapił się, iż trzeba mu poniechać tych nadobnych panienek tyle łask od nich zaznawszy y które przy iego odieździe czyniły srogie lamenty. Pytałem go, czy kiedy myślał o takim dopuście, iżby mógł być odkryty. Powiedał, że tak, ale nie iżby się tego obawiał: bowiem nagorsze, co by się mogło zdarzyć, to iż utrupiono by go, a wżdy wolałby umrzeć niż wrócić do swego pirwszego więzienia. Co więtsza, lękał się, iż gdyby nie był ukontentował tych godnych panien, skoro go tak pożądały, byłyby snadnie powzięły dlań taką wzgardę y obrazę, że padłoby nań ieszcze iakie gorsze obchodzenie; dlatego też, zamykaiąc oczy na wszytko, puścił się na ów słodki azard. Wierę, nie można dość się nachwalić tych zacnych panien iszpańskich, tak miłosiernych: które owo nie były pirwsze ani ostatnie. Powiedano w inym czasie w naszey Francyey, że xiążę Aszkot, więzień z Winceńskiego Lasku, umknął z więzienia za pomocą godney białey głowy, która wszelako omal nie przypłaciła tego, bowiem tu szło o służbę Króla Imci. Y takie miłosierdzie iest godne nagany, które dotyka rzeczy powszechney, ale barzo dobre y chwalebne, skoro idzie tylko o osobną iednostkę y iedynie wdzięczne ciało się naraża: z czego mała szkoda. Przyłożyłbych wiele czystych przykładów w tym przedmiocie, gdybych chciał zeń uczynić osobny diszkur, który niemało mógłby być ucieszny. Opowiem ieszcze tę iedna historyą, apotem iuż żadney, iako że iest ucieszna y .starożytna. Nachodzimy w Tytusie Liwiusie, że gdy Rzymianie osądzili miasto Kapuę na całkowite zburzenie, niektórzy mieszkańcy przybyli do Rzymu, aby przedstawić senatowi swą nędzę y błagać o zmiłowanie nad nimi. Rzecz poszła na obrady: miedzy inymi, którzy uradzali, był Atylius Regulus, który twirdził, iż nie trzeba im dać żadnego pardonu, "bowiem - pry - od czasu zbuntowania ich miasta nie można by naleźć ani iednego Kapuańczyka, o którym by można powiedzieć, iż miał boday namnieysze źdźbło miłości y przywiązania dla rzeczy publiczney Rzymian, iak tylko dwie godne białe głowy: iedna Westa Opia, Atelanka z miasta Atelli, zamieszkała podczas w Kapui; druga zasię Faukula Kluwia; które obiedwie były niegdy dziewkami publicznemi y kortezanami y czyniły publicznie to rzemięsło. Iedna nie przepuściła ani iednego dnia, iżby nie czyniła modłów y ofiary za pomyślność a wiktoryą narodu rzymskiego; druga zasię taiemnie zasilała żywnością ubogich ieńców woienmych, zamieraiących od głodu y nędzy. Oto, wierę, barzo wdzięczne miłosierdzie a miłość bliźniego; o czem pewien dworny kawaler, iedna godna biała głowa y ia czytaiąc jednego dnia ten ustęp uradziliśmy zaraz, że skoro te dwie zacne panie tak się kwapiły y przykładały do tych dobrych y zbożnych obowiąz- ków, możebna, iż przeszły do inych y do rozdzielania miłosierdzia z własnego ciała; bowiem inymi razami udzielały ie inszym, iako iż były niegdy kortezanami, a możebna były niemi ieszcze y teraz; chociay xięga nie mówi tego y pozostawia tu w wątpliwości, wżdy można tak mnimać. Ale gdyby nawet były uprawiały to rzemięsło y zaniechały go na czas nietakt, mogły ie na ten raz podiąć znowu, iako że nie masz nic letszego a łacnieyszego do czynienia; y możebna też, iż niegdy znały y poznały znów niektórych z swoich dobrych miłośników, swey dawney znaiomości, którzy im tedy owędy przewineli się przez ciało y chcieli ie ieszcze zmacać iakim starym śladem; abo też, prosto, miedzy onymi więźniami mogli uźrzeć iakich nieznaiomych, których nigdy przed tym razem nie widziały, y zdali im się piękni, krzepcy y waleczni iako się patrzy, warci całkowitego miłosierdzia z ich strony, y dlatego nie uchyliły im wdzięcznego sycenia się ich ciałem; wey nie mogło owo być inaczey. Za czym iakimkolwiek strychem to się odbyło, te godne panie zasłużyły barzo na przychylność, iaką rzeczpospolita rzymska im wyrządziła y okazała, bowiem kazała im przywrócić wszytkie maiętności, iżby cieszyły się nimi tak przezpiecznie iak wprzódy. Więcey ieszcze, oznaymiono im, aby żądały, co zechcą, a będą miały. Y żeby rzec prawdę, gdyby Tytus Liwius nie był taki strzemięźliwy, iako nie powinien być dla prawdomówności a przystoyności, winien był powiedzieć rzecz ze wszytkim y rzec o nich, iż nie oszczędziły swoiego wdzięcznego ciała; toć w tym sposobie owo miesce historyey byłoby barziey piękne y ucieszne do czytania, bez takiego skracania y zostawiania na końcu piorą naycudnieyszego z całey historyey. Oto cośmy podczas uradzali. Król Ian, będący więźniem w Angliey, otrzymał takoż siła łask od hrabiny Salsberyk, y tak lubych, iż nie mogąc iey zapomnieć ani dobrych smakołyczków, iakimi go karmiła, powrócił ią znów oglądać, iako mu to kazała zaprzysiąc y obiecnąć. Bywaią ine białe głowy, barzo w tym ucieszne dla niektórey drażliwości sumnienia w swoiem miłosierdziu; iako iedna, która gdy przyszło iey sparzyć się ze swoiem miłośnikiem, nie zwoliła mu boday trochę całować się w gębę, przyczytuiąc za swoie racyie, że iey usta uczyniły przysięgę wiary y wierności swoiemu mężowi, y nie chciała skazić tey przysięgi ustami, które ią uczyniły y wyrzekły; przedsię co do iey ust brzusznych, które nic o tym nie mówiły ani przyrzekały, zwoliła mu czynić z niemi wedle chęci; y nie czyniła sobie skrupułu, żeby ich użyczyć, iako że nie iest w mocy gęby tey od góry zobowięzywać się za tamte od spodku ani tey od spodku za tamte od góry; skoro obyczay prawa nakazował nie zobowięzywać się za drugiego bez zezwolenia y słowa iedney a drugiey strony y żeby ieden obstał za wszytko. Druga, barzo sumnienna a skrupułatka, zwalaiąc swemu miłośnikowi lubości swego ciała, żądała zawsze mieć górę y pod sobą dzierżyć swoiego samca, ani na iotę nie oddalaiąc się od tey regułki; y przestrzegała iey ściśle y pilnie, iako mówiła, że gdyby iey mąż abo iny iaki zapytał iey, czy ten a ten iey to uczynił, aby mogła przysięgać a zaprzeć się y z pewnością twirdzić, bez obrazy boskiey, że nigdy iey tego nie uczynił ani na nią nie wstąpił. Tę przysięgę umiała tak dobrze praktikować, iż zadowolniła swego męża y inych przysięgaiąc tak na ich pytania; wierzyli iey, skoro tak mówiła, "ba nigdy nie przyśli na to, aby zapytać (tak powiedała), czy nigdy ona nie była na wirzchu; czem byliby mnie barzo poderwali y na hak przywiedli". Tak mnimam, iż byłoby ieszcze siła do mówienia w tey rzeczy; wżdy nie można zawżdy przypomnieć sobie o wszytkim; ile że iest w tym przedmiocie więcey niż w którym inym, iak mi się zda. Zwyczaynie białe głowy tego rzemięsła są wielgie kłamczynie y nie rzeką słowa prawdy; bowiem tak się przyuczyły a wzwyczaiły do kłamania (abo ieżeli czynią inaczey, głupie są y na złe im się to obraca) swoim mężom y miłośnikom o takich przedmiotach y odmianach w miłości y do przysięgania, że nie udzielaią się inym iak im, iż kiedy trefi im się zyść na iną materyą, więtszey wagi, abo ine sprawy a rozmowy, ustawnie ieno kłamią y nie lza im iest w czym dawać wiary. Ine białe głowy znałem y słyszałem o takich, które nie dawały swemu miłośnikowi sycić się sobą, prócz wówczas kiedy były brzemienne, aby nie zastąpić w ciążę od ich nasienia; z czego czyniły sobie wielgi skrupuł, aby nie podkładać mężom owocu, który by nie był od nich, iżby mieli go żywić, hodować a wychowywać iakoby swóy własny. Wżdy o tym też iuż mówiłem. Przedsię gdy raz iuż były w ciąży, nie mnimały, iżby miały obrażać męża abo też czynić go rogalem wydaiąc się na wolą inych. Możebna niektóre czyniły to dla tych samych przyczyn co Iulia, córka Augusta a żena Agryppy, która była w swoim czasie znaczną k...ą, z czego iey ociec wścikał się barziey od iey małżonka. Tę gdy raz pytano, czy nie lękała się zaść w ciążę od swoich miłośników y żeby iey mąż się na tym nie obaczył y nie wścikł, odparła: ,,Trzymam w tym dobry porządek, bowiem nie bierę nikogo ani puszczam żadnego podróżnego do mego okrętu, chyba kiedy iest iuż pełny y naładowany." Oto ieszcze ina odmiana rogalów; wżdy ci są prawdziwe męczenniki, maiące żeny szpetne iak dyablice z piekła, które przedsię chcą także kosztować tey słodkiey lubości, tak dobrze iako y piękne, którym samym należy się ten przywiley, iako powieda przysłowie: "Urodne chłopy na szubienice, urodne dziewki do bordelu"; owo mimo to te szpetne kocmołuchy folguią sobie y szaleią iako y tamte, w czym trzeba ie wytłumaczyć; bowiem białe głowy są iako y drugie y podobną maią przyrodę, wszelako nie tak wdzięczną. Widywałem takie szpatne, przynamniey w swoiey młodości, które cenią się nie gorzey od pięknych, będąc mnimania, iż biała głowa warta iest ieno tyle, ile się chce cenić y po czemu przędąc; iako na targu wszytkie towary się przedaie y wykłada, iedne drogszey, drugie taniey, wedle tego, iak kto ich potrzebuie y wedle późney godziny, w którey się przybyło na targ po inych, y wedle ceny, iaką się tam utrefi: bowiem, iako powiedaią, zawżdy się goni tam, gdzie naytaniey, choćby nawet materyą nie była nalepsza, ale wedle zdatności kupca abo kupczyni. Tak się ma ze szpatnymi białymi głowami, z których widziałem niektóre będące tak gorące y iurne, y tak podane do wszeteczeństwa iako y naycudnieysze y wystawiały się na placu targowym, y chciały pchać się naprzód y cenić iak y ine. Ale nagorsze, co w nich postrzegam, to iż zamiast, iako się widzi, że kupcowie napraszaią się co naypięknieyszym, te oto szpatne napraszaią się panom kupcom, iżby brali y kupowali z ich towaru, który oddaią im za niską cenę, ba, za nic. Czynią nawet y lepsze: bowiem nayczęściey daią im pieniędzy, aby ich złapać na swóy ledaiaki towar y dać się im ochędożyć; oto, wierę, litość: bowiem za takie chędożenie nie starczy mała suma pieniędzy; tak barzo, iż chędożenie kosztuie więcey, niźli warta osoba y ta zola, którey trzeba, aby ią dobrze wychędożyć; y owo podczas pan mąż idzie wraz na dziada y na rogala z taką szpatną, którey kąsek trudnieyszy iest wiele do strawienia niżeli nadobney; nie bacząc iuż, że to iest wielga niedola ligać w łożnicy kole takiego dyabła piekielnego miasto kole anioła. W czym słyszałem, iak wielu bywałych ludzi życzyło sobie żeny nadobney y co nieco k...y, radniey niż żeny szpatney a nawstrzemiężliwszey w świecie; bowiem w takiey szpatocie przemiszkuie ieno sama niedola a nielubość y ani źdźbła szczęśliwości; w piękney zasię sama lubość a szczęśliwość y bardzo mało niedoli, wedle niektórych. Powołuię się ma tych, którzy sami zbiegali one ściżeczki y drożyny. Od niektórych znów słyszałem, że niekiedy dla mężów nie iest dobrze, aby mieli żeny tak strzemięźliwe; bowiem tak z tego są pyszne (mnimam te, które maią ona cnotę tak rzadką), rzekłbyś, iż chcą górować nie nad swymi mężami tylko, ale nad niebem y gwiazdy: wey im się zdaie, przez taką butliwą czystość, iż sam Pan Bóg im za to iest dłużen. Ale barzo są w obłądzie; bowiem słyszałem od wielgich doktorów: że Bóg barziey rad widzi biedną grzysznicę pokorną a żałuiącą (iako uczyniła Magdalena) niż taką pyszną y wyniosłą, która mnima, iż godna iest raiu, ani się oglądaiąc na miłosierdzie, ani też wyrok Stworzyciela swego. Słyszałem o iedney białey głowie tak pyszney dla swoiey czystości, iż poczęła tyle gardzić swoiem mężem, że gdy się iey pytano, czy parzyła się ze swoim mężem, "nie (powiedała), alić on parzył się ze mną". Cóż za pycha! Owo możecie się domyślić, iak te nadęte, głupie, strzemięźliwe białe głowy poniewieraią swoich bidnych mężów, ile że ci nie maią przeciw nim żadney przyczepki; a iako dopiro czynią te, które są strzemięźliwe a bogate! Dopiroż ta, która iest strzemięźliwa i zasobna sama z się, czyni nadętą, wyniosłą, hardą a zuchwałą naprzeciw swoiemu mężowi: tak iż dla wielgiey pychy, którą ma ze swoiey strzemięźliwości y ze swoiego przodka tak sielnie strzeżonego, nie może się strzymać, iżby nie rwała się przewodzić po domu a nie poniewierała mężem za namnieyszą chybkę, w iaką popadnie, iako widywałem niektóre, a zwłaszcza za iego złe rządzenie się. ieśli gra, ieśli rozpuszcza mieszek, ieśli trwoni, krzyczy pani żena tyle, tyle huczy, iż dom radniey podobny iest piekłu niż pomieszkaniu godney familiey; ba, ieśli trzeba przędąc co nieco mężowskiego dobra aby podołać iakiey wyprawie dworskiey abo woyenney, abo na iego procesy, potrzebki abo też takie niesrogie błazeństwa y przypłochsze wydatki, wżdy lepiey iuż o tym nie mówić, bowiem niewiasta wzięła taką przemoc nad mężem, wspieraiąc się a funduiąc na swoiey sromliwości, że mąż niebożę musi nachylić się do iey mnimania, iako barzo dobrze powieda Iuwenał we swoich satyrzech: ''...Animus uxoris si deditus uni, ''Nil unquam invita donabis coniuge; vendes, ''Hac obstante, nihil haec, si nolit, emetur. Ukazuiąc dobrze tymi wirszami, że one humory dawnych Rzymianek podobne były w tey rzeczy niektórym z naszych czasów: zasię kiedy żena iest co nieco k...a, stara się być o wiele barziey powolną, podwładną, barziey uległą, lękliwą, barziey słodkiego y lubego humoru, barziey pokorną y skłonnieyszą czynić wszytko, co mąż żąda, y ustępuie mu we wszytkim; iako widziałem siła takich, które nie śmią łaiać ani krzyczyć, ani rzec co opryskliwiey, z obawy aby mąż nie wypomniał im ich paskudztwa y nie wykłuwał oczu cudzołóstwem, y nie dał im tego uczuć kosztem ich gardła; zasię kiedy mąż letszego autoramentu żąda przedać co nieco z ich części, owo iuż same się rwią podpisywać kontrakty, za czym on słowo powiedział. Widziałem takich barzo siła: krótko rzkąc, tak tańcuią, iak im mężowie zagraią. Azaż nie są czyści szczęśniacy, iż noszą rogi od tak cudnych białych głów y ciągną z nich tak wielgie korzyści y dogodności, oprócz nadobney y rozkoszney lubości, iaką maią w tym, by się parzyć z tak wdzięcznemi białymi głowami y pływać z nimi iakoby w pięknym y czystym strumieniu wody, a nie zaś w szpetney y brudney gnoiówce? A skoro trzeba umierać, iako mówił pewien wielki hetman znaiomy mi, czyż nie lepiey, aby to było od piękney, młodey szpady, iasney, czystey, ślniącey a dobrze ostro tnącey, niż od brzeszczota starego, zarzdzewiałego y źle ochędożonego, któremu więcey szmirglu iest potrzeba, niż wszytcy szlifierze miasta Pariża zdołaliby przyczynić? A to, co mówię o tych młodych szpatnych, to powiedam tak samo o niektórych leciwych białych głowiech, które chcą być chędożone na glanc y udawać wdzięczne a ślniące iako naycudnieysze we świecie (na inszem miescu czynię z tego osobną rozprawę): y oto w czym złe; bowiem kiedy mężowie nie mogą nastarczyć, te ledaco bierą pomocników, ile że są tak samo gorące abo goręcsze niż młódki: iako widywałem takie, które nie na początku ani w śrzodku rade popadały w nawiętszą wściekliznę, ale ku końcu. Y dobrze też powiedaią, że koniec w tem rzemięśle iest barziey oszalały co do pożądliwości niż tamte dwa ine, niby początek a śrzodek; bowiem siły y możności im zbywa, z czego rozpacz bywa barzo ciężka; iako stare przysłowie powieda. że to iest wielga boleść a utrapienie, kiedy kuper ma barzo dobrą wolą, a owo siły mu nie staie. Wey trefiaią się niektóre miedzy temi ubogiemi staremi szmatami, które przynaymuią sobie iucznego osła y szafuią z siebie hoynie kosztem swoich dwu sakiew; przedsię ta z piniądzmi sprawia, iż owa w ich ciele zdawa się dobra y ciasna. Owo też powiedaią, że szczodrość we wszytkich rzeczach więcey iest szacunku godna niż skąpstwo y kutwiarstwo, oprócz u białych głów, które im więcey są szczodre swoią dziurką, tym mniey są szacowane, zasię skąpe i kutwy tym więcey. To powiedał raz ieden możny pan o dwóch znamienitych paniach, siostrach, mi wiadomych, z których iedna była sknera wedle swoiey części, a szczodra wedle sakiewki y wydatku, zasię druga barzo skąpa w sakiewce y wydatku, a barzo szczodra swoim przodkiem. Owo ieszcze iest iny rodzay rogalów, wierę, nazbyt iuż obrzydły y omierzły przed Bogiem a ludźmi, którzy, rozmiłowani w iakowym pięknym Adonisie, przyzwalaią im swoich żen, aby ich samych w zamian móc dołapić. Pirwszy raz kiedy byłem we Włoszech, słyszałem o podobnym przykładzie w Ferrarze: powiedano mi o kimś, kto rozmiłowany w niektórym nadobnym młodzieńcu nakłonił swoią żenę, aby zwoliła swoiey osoby rzeczonemu młodzieńcowi (który gorzał dla niey miłością) y aby mu naznaczyła dzień, y uczyniła, czego od niey zażąda. Pani przystała na to barzo chętnie, bowiem nie życzyła sobie zgoła ieść iney zwierzyny iako właśnie tey. Takoż dzień umówiono, a gdy nadeszła godzina, iż młodzieniec y pani byli ze sobą w tych słodkich igrach a potykaniach, mąż, który się był ukrył, wedle porozumienia między nim a żeną z nagła wszedł; y zdybawszy ich na uczynku przyłożył sztylet do gardła młodzieńcowi, uznaiąc go godnym śmierzci za takową zbrodnię, wedle praw włoskich, które są co nieco ostrsze niż we Francyey. Za czym niewola mu była użyczyć mężowi, czego tamten chciał, y pomieniali iedno za drugie: młodzieniec nastawił co potrza mężowi, zasię mąż pozwolił mu wzaiem swoiey żeny. Otoć mąż rogalem w barzo szpetnym sposobie. Słyszałem opowieść, że w iakiemś miescu we świecie (nie chcę go nazowić) pewien mąż, y nie leda iakiego stanu, szpetnie rozgorzał ku młodzieńcu, który miłował barzo iego żenę y ona iego wzaiem; owo, czyli że ten mąż nakłonił do tego swoią żenę, czy że to było niespodziane przydybanie, przedsię zdybawszy ich oboie ligaiących razem y sparzonych ze sobą, zagroziwszy młodemu śmierzcią, ieśliby mu nie był powolny, wszedł na niego leżącego, y sparzonego a złączonego z iego żeną, y posiadł go; z czego poszło zagadnienie, iako troie miłośników może nasycić się y naleźć ukontentowanie, wszytcy pod ieden czas pospołu. Słyszałem o iedney białey głowie, która niestrzymawale rozgorzawszy ku godnemu szlachcicowi, którego wzięła sobie iako przyiaciela y ulubieńca, gdy ten się obawiał, iż mąż może snadnie wyrządzić iemu y iey iakową złą sztukę, uspokoiła go mówiąc: "Nie trwóż się, bowiem nie śmiałby nic uczynić, lękaiąc się, bych go nie oskarżyła, iż chciał ze mną zażyć zadniey Wenery, przez co mógłby śmiercią umrzeć, gdy bych o tem rzekła by namnieysze słowo y oznaymiła to sędziom. Przedsię ia go tym dzierżę w postrachu y w szechu; tak iż lękaiąc się przed moiem oskarżeniem nie śmie mi nic przyganić." Wierę, takowe oskarżenie byłoby kosztowało bidnego męża nic mniey niż życie: bowiem prawodawca mówi, że sodomski grzych karze się iuż za samą wolą; ba, możebna, ta pani nie chciała odsłonić całey rzeczy y że posunął się daley, nie zatrzymuiąc przy samey woley. Powiedano mi, że w tych ostatnich leciech pewien młody szlachcic francuski, z nayurodziwszych, iakich od dawna widziano na dworze, udawszy się do Rzymu, iako wielu czyni, aby tam wydoskonalić się w umieiętnościach, takie wzbudził zachwycenie y podziw dla swoiey cudności, tak u mężczyzn, iak u białych głów, iż nieiako siłą go oblegano; y tam, gdzie wiedzieli, że będzie na mszy abo w inym miescu publicznym y gdzie się ludzie zbierała, y mężczyźni, y białe głowy cisnęli się tam, aby go oglądać; tak barzo, iż siła mężów przyzwoliło żenom swoim, aby mu dały spotkanie miłosne w ich domiech, iżby nadszedłszy tam y przydybawszy go uczynić wymianę, tamtemu swoią żenę, a sobie iego: w czym go ostrzeżono, aby nie folgował onym miłościom a chuciom tych pań, ile że wszytko było uczynione a nastawione, aby go pochwycić; takoż okazał się barzo statecznym młodzieńcem y wolał swą cześć y swoie sumnienie nad wszytkie te omierzłe rozkosze, z czego zażył barzo godnej chwały. Mimo to w końcu zabił go własny pachołek. Różnie powiedaią o tey przygodzie: z czego była wielga barzo szkoda, bowiem był to barzo godny młodzieniec, z zacnego rodu y który wiele obiecował po sobie, tak z wdzięcznego oblicza y godnych uczynków, iako y z tego szlachetnego rysu: bowiem, iako to słyszałem od iednego wieldze bywałego człowieka z mego czasu y iako też iest prawdziwe, nigdy żaden tyłecznik ani podaykuper nie był dzielny, szlachetny a wspaniały, cheba ieno ieden wielgi Iuliusz Cezar; toteż za szczególnem pozwoleniem Opatrzności tacy omierźli ludzie są odepchnięci y odtrąceni od inych. W czym dziwuię się, że wielu takim, którzy na oczach świata parali się tym plugawym błędem, użyczyły niebiosy stateczney pomyślności; alić Bóg ich czeka y na końcu poznaie się, co się z nich zostaie. Wierę, słyszałem o inem plugastwie, iż wielu z mężów iest niem dotkniętych barzo uparcie: owóż tacy nieszczęśliwcy a paskudniki radniey folguią sobie ze swemi żenami z tyłu niż z przodku y posługują się przodkiem ieno po to, aby mieć z nich dzieci; y tak dręczą one bidne żeny, które całą gorącość małą w swoich nadobnych cząsteczkach przodkowych. Czyż nie godzi się im odpuścić, ieśli przyprawiała rogi swoim mężom, którzy przekładała nad co insze ich sprośne a nieczyste części zadnie? Ileż iest białych głów po świecie, które gdyby ie dać zbadać mądrym niewiastom abo doktorom y chirurgom, okazałoby się, że nie są dziewicami ani z przodku, ani z tyłu, y które rade by o to skarżyły swoich mężów; wszelako pokrywaią to a nie śmią nic odsłonić, z obawy aby nie podać w osławę siebie y swoich mężów lub też, możebna, nayduią w tym lubość więtszą, niżby kto mnimał; lub też chodzi im o to, iak wprzódziey przytoczyłem, aby trzymać mężów w szechu, ieśli samym im trefi się stronami szukać miłości, zgoła aby od niektórych mężów otrzymać na to przyzwolenie; wszelako wszytko to iest nic warta robota. Summa Benedicti powieda: że ieśli mąż chce tak poznawać swą połowę przeciw naturze, grzyszy śmiertelnie; ieśli zasię chce twirdzić, iż może używać swoiey żeny, iako mu się podoba, popada w haniebną a szpetną herezyą niektórych Żydów a złych rabinów, o których powiedaią , że "duabus mulieribus apud synagogom conquestis se fuisse a viris suis cognitu sodomico cognitas, responsum est ab illis rabinis: virum esse uxoris dominum, proinde posse uti eius utcumque libuerit, non aliter quam is qui piscem emit: ille enim tam anterioribus quam posterioribus partibus ad arbitrium vesci potest". Umieściłem to po łacinie nie przekładaiąc na nasz ięzyk, bowiem brzmi barzo nieprzystoynie uszom poczciwym a czystym. Obrzydliwcy to są zaiste! Niechać nadobney, czystey y godziwey części po to, aby się imać szpetney, sprośney, nieschludney y zbronionej a zagrożoney przeklęctwem! Y ieśli mąż chce w ten sposób poznać swą żenę, dozwolone iest rozłączyć się z nim, ieśli nie ma inego sposobu, aby go opamiętać: a także powieda ieszcze, te, które boią się Boga, nie powinny nigdy na to przyzwolić, wżdy radniey powinny krzyczeć na gwałt, nie bacząc na zgorszenie, iakie by stąd mogło wyniknąć, y na osławę, y strach przed śmierzcią; bowiem lepiey przystoi umrzyć, powieda prawo, niźli przyzwolić na złe. Y powieda ieszcze rzeczona xięga iedną rzecz, która zda mi się barzo dziwna: iż w iakikolwiek sposób mąż by poznał swoią żenę, wszelako tak, iżby mogła z tego począć, nie iest wówczas grzych śmiertelny, chocia mógłby być powszedni: przedsię bywałą k'temu praktiki barzo szpetne a sprośne, iako Aretyn przedstawia ie w swoich postawach; y nic nie tracą strzemięźliwością małżenską, mimo że, iako powiedałem, dozwolone są względem białych głów brzemiennych y równie tych, które maią oddech przyostry a cuchnący, tak z gęby, iak z nosa; iako znałem także a y słyszałem o wielu białych głowach, które pocałować i wetchnąć iey oddech tyle było co iakby dziurę na wychodzić; abo też iako słyszałem o iedney barzo wielgiey paniey, ale to, powiedam, barzo wielgiey, o którey iedna z iey dworek mówiła raz, że iey oddech czuć było więcey niźli urynał spiżowy; tak się do mnie wysłowiła. ieden z iey przyiaciół barzo poufnych, y który z bliska z nią przestawał, potwirdził mi to; owo prawda, że była nieco w leciech. W takiey przygodzie cóż może począć mąż abo miłośnik, ieśli się nie ucieknie do iakiey niezwyczayney postawy? przedsię niechay owa nie posuwa się aż do folgowania zadniemu Wenusowi. Rzekłbych o tym więcey, wżdy mierzi mię dyszkurować w tey materyey; iuż i z tego nierad iestem, iż tyle o tym powiedziałem; ba trzeba niekiedy odsłaniać błędy świata, aby się z nich poprawić. Owo trzeba, abych rzekł o iednym złym mnimaniu, iakie wielu miało y ma ieszcze o dworze naszych królów: iż panny a niewiasty siła na nim się potykaią, zgoła nawet zwyczaynie; w czym barzo często się mylą, bowiem zdarzaią się nader czyste, poczciwe a cnotliwe, wierę barziey niż gdzie indziey; wżdy cnota przemieszkuie tu równie dobrze, wierę lepiey niż we wszytkich inych miescach, co trzeba należycie cenić, iako iż wieldze iest wystawiona na pokusy. Przyczynię ieno ten iedyny przykład o paniey wielgiey xiężney Florenckiey, dziś panuiącey, z domu lotaryngskiego, która przybywszy do Florencyey w on wieczór, w którym wielgi xiążę ią zaślubił, y gdy chciał legnąć z nią, aby iey wziąć dziewictwo, kazał iey wprzódy oddać wodę do pięknego nocnika z kryształu, naycudnieyszego y nayprzeźrzystszego, iaki być może, y obeźrzawszy urynę uradzał nad nią ze swoim medykiem, barzo znaczną y barzo uczoną a biegłą personą, aby dowiedzieć się od niego przez to oglądanie, czyli była dziewicą abo też nie. Lekarz, obeźrzawszy to barzo bacznie a uczenie, nalazł, iż była taką, iak kiedy wyszła z żywota swoiey matki, y żeby ieno szedł śmiało, a nie natrafi w żaden sposób drogi niiak otwartey, wyłomioney ani ubitey; co też uczynił; y nalazł, iż po prawdzie tak było; wżdy potem nazaiutrz w zachwyceniu wyrzekł: "Otoć szczyry cud, iżby ta panna tak wydostała się dziewką z onego dworu Francyey!" Cóż za szczególne a osobliwe mnimanie! Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale tak mi uręczano o tym iako o prawdziwym.Oto piękne mnimanie o naszych dworzech: wżdy to nie od dzisiay, ba od dawna uważała, że wszytkie białe głowy ze dworu y z Pariża nie są tak strzemiężliwe ze swoiem ciałkiem iako tamte wsioskie y które nie ruszaią się ze swoiey zagrody. Widywałem ludzi, którzy sumniennie strzegli się zaślubiać panny y niewiasty, które tak dużo podróżowały y widziały świata co nieco. Tak barzo, iż w naszey Guianie za czasów moiego młodego wieku słyszałem, iako wielu dwornych szlachciców mawiało y przysięgało, że nigdy nie poymą panny ani niewiasty, która przekroczyła port pilski, aby pociągnąć daley ku Francyey. Biedni głupcy owo byli oni w tym, chocia byli barzo bywali a dworni w inych rzeczach, iako że wierzyli, iż rogalstwo nie przemieszkuie w ich domach, w ich ogniskach, w ich kownatach, w ich alkierzach, równie dobrze lub, możebna, lepiey ieszcze, dla więtszey dogodności, niźli w pałacach królewskich y wielgich królewskich miestach! Toć przecież nie mogło być inaczey, ieno że ich żeny oblegano, niewolono, iednano sobie y obracano, wonczas kiedy oni sami ruszyli z domu na dwór, na woynę, na łowy lub na przechadzkę; zasię oni nie miarkowali tego y byli tak prości, aby mnimać, iż nikt nie będzie śmiał z niemi uradzać o miłości, iedno o samym gospodarstwie, ogrodzie, łowach a ptaszkach; y pod tą wiarą y płochem mnimaniem wyrastały im rogi lepiey niż gdzie indziey; bowiem na każdem miescu każda biała głowa nadobna a bystra a także każdy mężczyzna bywały a dworny wie, iako poczynać sobie z miłowaniem y umie z niem trefić gdzie należy. Iacyż z nich biedni błaznowie a mózgowcy! azaż nie mogli wyrozumieć, iż Wenus nie ma żadnego umocowanego mieszkania, iako niegdyś na Cyprze, w Pafos y Amatoncie, ieno iż mieszka wszędy, nawet w lepiankach pastyrzy y na podołku pastyrek, wierę nabarziey lichych a prostych? Od nieiakiego czasu zaczęli oni zbywać się tego głupiego mnimania; bowiem obaczywszy się, że wszędy grozi nieprzezpieczeństwem owo żałosne rogalstwo, poczęli brać żeny, gdzie im się spodobało y nadarzyło; ba, więcey uczynili: wysłali ie zgoła abo zawiedli na dwór, aby się niemi popisać i ukazać ie w ich ozdobie, aby temu lub owemu obudzić na nie ochotę y samemu opatrzyć się w rogi. Ini wysyłali ie abo prowadzili, iżby zabiegały się lub chodziły za ich procesem, których procesów niektórzy zgoła nie mieli, ba udawali światu, że ie mieli; abo ieżeli ie mieli, przeciągali naydłużey, iak mogli, aby przeciągnąć dłużey ich miłoście. Owo niekiedy mężowie zostawiali swoie żeny w Trybunale, w galeryach lub sali sądowey, potem zasię odchodzili do swoich domów, maiąc mnimanie, iż one lepiey załatwią ich czynności y łacniey wygrała sprawę: iako, po prawdzie, znam siła takich, które ie wygrały barziey przez zwinność y nadobność swoiego przodka niżeli przez swoie słuszne prawo; z czego barzo często zachodziły w ciążę; y aby nie mieć z tego osławy (ieśli liki zawiodły we swoiey mocy, aby ie od tego uchronić), podążały spiesznie do swoich domów y do swoich mężów, udaiąc, że wracały szukać aktów y dokumentów, których im było potrzeba, abo że spieszyły na iakieś dochodzenie, abo że trzeba im czekać świętego Marcina y że podczas feryów nie mogąc zdać się na nic wracały na staynią y teszniły uźrzeć swoie statki y mężów. Iakoż po prawdzie wracały, ale nadobnie brzemienne. Powołuię się w tym na wielu rayców, referendarzów a praezidentów co do onych dobrych smaczków, których pokosztowali u żen szlacheckich. Nie iest temu dawno, iako barzo nadobna, godna i znamienita pani (którą znałem), gdy udawała się do Pariża, aby się tam krzątać za swoim procesem, owo nalazł się ktoś, który powiedział: "Czego ona tam szuka? Przegra rzecz z kretesem, bowiem niewiele ma za sobą dobrego prawa." A czyż ona nie ma wypisanego swoiego prawa na urodności swoiego przodku, iako Cezar miał ie wypisane na rękoieści a ostrzu swoiego miecza? Owo tak dostaią rogów panowie szlachta w Trybunale, w odpłatę tych, które panowie szlachcice przyprawiała mężom onych nadobnych rayczyń a praezidentek. Z których wiele widziałem, które warte były pokosztowania nie mniey od wielu pań, panien y żen panów rycerzów y wielgich ze dworu y inych. Zproces w Pariżu, a widząc, iż nie stało iuż urody, aby pomóc sobie w zabiegach y wygrać sprawę, przywiędła z sobą sąsiadkę, młodą y cudną białą głowę; y za to pożałowała iey wielgą sumę pieniędzy, do dziesięći tysięcy tałerów; y w tym, czego nie mogła sprawić samanałem iedną wielgą panią, która niegdy była barzo urodna, ale starość ią zgasiła. Maiąc (chociayby barzo chciała), przypomogła się ową panią; co wyszło iey na barzo dobre y młodey paniey też: każdey na iny, wżdy obum na dobry sposób. Nie iest dawno, iako widziałem iedną panią matkę, iak przywiędła swoią córkę, mimo iż zamężna, aby iey pomogła chodzić za iey procesem, nie maiąc iney pomocy; y w prawdzie barzo iest urodna y godna przychylności. Czas iest, abym się zatrzymał w tey wielgiey rozprawie o stanie rogatym; bowiem w końcu moie długie słowa obracane w tych głębokich wodach y wielgich strumieniach snadnie by utonęły; y nigdy bych nie dał rady anibych umiał wyniść z tego, nie łacniey iak z onego wielgiego labiryntu sławionego niegdy, chociabych nawet miał naydłuższy a naytęgszy powrózek we świecie iako przewodnika y stateczną wodzę. Na koniec rzekę ieszcze, że ieśli my sprawiamy niedole, zadaiemy męki, katusze a dotkliwe sztuki tym ubogim rogalom, sami cirpimy za to z nawiązką, iako mówią, y płacimy trzykrotną lichwę: bowiem nawięcey ich prześladowców, onych miłośników y gładyszów, znosi, wierę, tyleż złego co oni; bowiem barziey podlegleysi są zazdrości, ile że doznają iey tak o mężów iako o swoich współmiłośników: cirpią udręczenia, fochy, humory swoich dam, wystawiaią się na nieprzezpieczeństwo życia, okaliczenia, rany, despekty, zniewagi, postrachy, bitki, męki y śmierzć, cirpią ziąb, deszcze, wiatry y gorąca. Nie nadmieniam iuż o francowatey przymiotney zarazie, o czankrach, chorobach i cirpieniach, iakie nabywała, równie w duższym, iako y pomnieyszym stanie, tak iż często kupuią barzo drogo to, co im się daie; w czym gra, wierę, nie iest warta świeczki. Nieiednych widzieliśmy ginących nędznie, którym by przystało zdobywać całe królestwa; świadectwem pan Buś, nieścigły rycerz swoiego czasu, y siła inych. Przytoczyłbych niezliczoną mnogość inych, których poniecham, aby iuż skończyć y rzec, y napomnieć tych miłośników, aby mieli na pamięci włoskie przysłowie, które powieda: "Che molto guadagna chi putana perde!" Grabia Bogumił Sabaudzki Drugi powiedał często, rozumieiąc to o miłości y rzemięśle woyennem: ''W tych grach szalonych ten, co namniey traci, ''Wżdy jedną lubość setką bólów płaci. Powiedał ieszcze, że gniew a miłowanie maią to w sobie barzo niepodobnego, że gniew miia rychło y odpada barzo łacno od osoby, do którey przystąpił, barzo ciężko zasię miłość. Oto iako się trzeba strzec tey miłości, bowiem kosztuie nas dobre tyle, ile nam iest warta, a barzo często przychodzi z niey siła niedoli. Y żeby rzec prawdę, nawięcey cirpliwych rogalów, ieśli umieią wyznać się w rzeczy y przyść do ładu ze swemi żenami, maią się sto razy lepiey niż one przyprawiacze; y siła ich widziałem, którzy, mimo iż chodziło o ich rogi, dworowali sobie z nas y śmieli się ze wszytkich utrapień y zabiegów naszych, którzyśmy uradzali wedle miłości z ich żenami; a zwłaszcza kiedy sprawa była z białemi głowami przebiegłemi, co to porozumiewała się ze swemi mężami y przedaią nas: iako wżdy znałem iednego, barzo dzielnego a godnego szlachcica, który, miłowawszy długo iedną piękną y godną panią y miawszy z niey ukontentowanie, długo od się upragnione, postrzegł się niektórego dnia, że mąż y żena dworowali sobie z niego społem w iakieyś rzeczy; owo tak sobie to wziął do serca, iż poniechał iey, y dobrze uczynił; y podiąwszy daleką podróż, aby rozproszyć swoią melankołią, nigdy iuż się iey nie imał, iako mi to powiedał. Wżdy przed takiemi białemi głowami chytremi, obrotnemi y odmiennemi trzeba się mieć na baczności iako przed źwirzem dzikiem: bowiem aby zaspokoić y ułagodzić swoich mężów, rzucaią swoich dawnych służków, a potem przedsię biorą inych, bowiem nie mogą się bez nich obyć. Tak owo znałem barzo godną y znamienitą panią, która w tym miała w sobie iakoby iakieś nieszczęście, że z pięci czy sześci służków, których widziałem u niey za moiego czasu, pomarli wszytcy, iedni po drugich, nie bez wielgiego żalu tey paniey; tak tż powiedziano o niey, iż była iako ten koń Seiański, ile że wszytcy, którzy iey dosiadali, umierali y zgoła się ich życie nie trzymało; przedsię miała ona to zacnego w sobie y tę cnotę, iż skoro wzięła miłośnika, iakikolwiek by był, nigdy nie zmieniła ani nie opuściła żadnego, póki był żyw, aby wziąć sobie inych; alić gdy im się zdarzyło pomrzyć, hnetki starała się o nowego wirzchowca, aby wżdy nie iść pieszo: bowiem, iako mówią biegli w prawie, dozwolone iest dać do uprawy swoie włości y ziemię komukolwiek się podoba, skoro są opróżnione i poniechane od swego pirwszego pana. Takowa stałość w tey białey głowie była barzo chwalebna; ale ieżeli owa iedna była tak barzo stała, nieskończona wey była mnogość takich, które były w tym cale odmieńliwsze. Toteż, aby mówić szczyrze, nie trzeba się nigdy zardzewić w iedney dziurze y nigdy co wspanialszy mężczyzna tego nie uczyni: trzeba po trosze szukać szczęścia tu i tam, w miłowaniu iako w woynie y w mych rzeczach; bowiem ieśli się ubezpieczy swóy statek ieno iedną kotwicą, gdy ta się odhaczy, łacno można w zgubę popaść, zwłaszcza kiedy się iest na pełnym morzu y w czas burzy, który iest bardziey podległy wichrom y falom burzliwym, niżeli kiedy iest spokóy abo zasię będąc w porcie. Owo na iakież więtsze y burzliwsze morze można się puszczać a żeglować po nim, niż kiedy się uświadczą miłość samey iedney białey głowie? Która, ieżeli z przyrodzenia nie była z pierwotka chytra, wżdy sami ią kształtuiemy y układamy przez tyle sztuk, iakie z niemi praktikuiemy, z czego nieraz na nas niedola przychodzi, ile żeśmy ią taką uczynili, iżby przeciwko nam zwróciła oręż, skorośmy ią ukształtowali y uzbroili. Ku temu też idzie, co powiedał ieden bywały człowiek, iż więcey płuży ożenić się z iaką piękną y poczciwą białą głową, chociaby się nawet było w nieprzezpieczeństwie, że się będzie co nieco dotkniętym rogami y ową niedolą ielenią, wspólną tak wielu, niż cirpieć tyle utrapień y inych czynić rogalami; co wszelako iest przeciw osądowi pana Guii, który iednego dnia, gdy mu przedstawiłem namowę ze strony iedney znamienitey damy (uproszony przez nią), aby ią zaślubił, dał mi ieno tę odpowiedź, iż mnimał mnie być swoim nawiętszym przyiacielem y że pozbawiałem go oney wiary taką namową, aby go nakłaniać do rzeczy, którey nienawidził nabarziey, to iest żenić go y czynić rogalem, miast by on czynił inych; y że dosyć (pry) zaślubiał białych głów w ciągu roku; tak mówił pan Guia, nazywaiąc małżenstwo k...stwem taiemnem, szanownem a dozwolonem y nakazanem przez wdzięczne prawo, y że nagorsze w tym (iako to widziałem y spisałem) to, że nawięcey tych, ba, zgoła wszytcy, którzy za taką sobie rozkosz mieli inych posyłać miedzy rogale, kiedy im samym przydzie poiąć żenę, niechybnie popadaią w małżenstwo, chciałem rzec w rogalstwo; y nigdy nie widziałem, aby się trefiło inaczey, wedle przysłowia: "Iaką miarką (komu mierzysz, taką y tobie odmierzą." Zanim skończę, powiem ieszcze to słowo: słyszałem raz disputę, która ieszcze nie iest rozsądzona: w iakich prowincyach y regionach naszego krześciiaństwa y naszey Europy nawięcey iest rogalów y k...ew? Powiedaią, iż we Włoszech białe głowy są barzo gorące y stąd sielne k...y, iako powieda pan Bez w iednym epigramie; ile że gdzie iest słońce goręcsze y barziey wydatne, tem barziey rozgrzywa białe głowy, posługuiąc się tym wierszem: ''Credibile est ignes multiplicare suos. Z Iszpanią miewa się tak samo, mimo iż iest na zachodzie; przedsię słońce rozgrzywa tam znacznie białe głowy, zgoła tak iak na wschodzie. Flamandki, Szwaycarki, Niemkmie, Angliczki a Szkotki, czy to maiące się ku południowi, czy ku północy y będące w zimnych strefach, nie mniey zasilaią się tem ciepłem przyrodzonem, iako ich wiele znałem tak gorących iako we wszytkich inych nacyiach. Greczynki maią przyczynę po temu, bowiem podane są barzo na wschód. Owo też chwalą sobie we Włoszech Greca in letto: iako prawda iest, że maią siła rzeczy y cnót przyciągaiących w sobie, dla których nie bez przyczyny w czasiech ubiegłych bywały rozkoszą świata y mnogo się od nich tego nauczyły damy italieńskie a iszpańskie w starożytnym y obecnym czasie; tak dobrze, iż przewyższaią nieiako swoie dawne y nowoczesne misterkinie: owo też k...ia królowa y cysarzyni, chcę rzec Wenera, była Greczynka. Owo co się tyczę naszych pań francuskich, to w czasiech ubiegłych były one barzo grubaśne y kontentowały się czynieniem tego wedle prostego obyczaiu; wżdy od iakich pięćdziesięci lat napożyczyły się w tey rzeczy a obuczyły od inych nacii tyle zemdliwości, tylu lubostek, przynętek a przequintów, a stroików, a wydwarzania, a lascywii abo tyż same tak dobrze przyłożyły się, aby się ukształtować, iż teraz rzec się godzi, że wieldze maią prym przed inemi we wszelakim względzie; y iako to słyszałem, ba od cudzoziemców, warte są wiele więcey niźli ine, ile że same słowa chutliwe francuskie barziey są w uściech chutliwe, cudniey dźwięczące y sielniey wzruszaiące szpik niźli ine. Co więcey, ona wdzięczna swoboda francuska, która iest barziey szacowna niż wszytko ine, czyni nasze białe głowy chutniey pożądane, milsze, dostępliwsze y barziey podufałe niźli wszytkie ine: y także iż wszytkie cudzołóstwa nie są tak pospolicie karane iako w inych okolicach, dzięki pieczy a baczności naszych wielgich senatów y prawodawców francuskich, którzy, widząc nadużycia płynące z takowych kar, powściągnęli ie co nieco y krztynę poprawili surowe prawa zeszłego czasu stanowione przez mężczyzn, którzy dali sobie w tym całkowitą wolność, żeby sobie folgować, a odięli ią białym głowom; tak barzo, iż nie było dozwolone przez żadne prawo cysarskie abo kanony (iako powieda Kaietan) niewinney białey głowie oskarzać męża o cudzołóstwo. Przedsię mężczyźni postanowili to prawo dla przyczyn, które powieda ta stanca italska, która iest taka: ''Perche, di quel che Natura concede ''Cel'vieti tu, dura legge d'honore. ''Ella a noi liberal largo ne diede ''Com'agli altri animai legge d'amore. ''Ma l'uomo fraudulento, e senza fede, ''Che fu legislator di quest'errore, ''Vedendo nostre forze e buona schiena, ''Copri la sua debolezza con la pena. Kończąc tedy rzekę, iż we Francyey słodko iest parać się miłością. Powołuię się w tym na naszych rzetelnych doktorów w miłości, zwłaszcza na naszych gładyszów ze dworu, którzy lepiey umieliby nad tym, uradzać ode mnie. Y żeby utrefić w samo sedno prawdy: wszędy są k...y y rogale wszędy, iako to mogę dobrze zaświadczyć, iako żem widział wszytkie okolice, które nazwałem, y ine; y strzemięźliwość nie przemieszkuie radsza w iedney okolicy iako w drugiey. Ku temu ieszcze uczynię tę kwestyą, a potem iuż żadney iney, która, możebna, nie była roztrząsana przez nikogo, a możebna y pomyślana nie: to iest, czy dwie białe głowy, rozgorzałe miłością iedna ku drugiey, iako się to widywało y widuie często za naszych czasów, ligaiąc wespołek y czyniąc to, co się mówi donna con donna, za przykładem uczoney Safony lesbiiki, mogą spełnić cudzołóstwo y uczynić miedzy sobą swoich mężów rogalami. Owo pewna iest, ieśli się godzi wierzyć Marcyalowi w iego pirwszey xiędze, epigrammie CXIX, iż one popełniaią cudzołóstwo; gdzie wprowadza białą głowę nazwaną Bassa, trybadę, y mówi do niey sztrofuiąc ią sielnie, iż nigdy się nie widzi, by mężczyzna wchodził do iey domu, tak iż ią trzymała za drugą Lukressę; przedsię poznano ią w tym, iż widziano, iako: ią nawiedza siła foremnych białych głów y panien; y odkryto, iż ona sama ie obsługiwała y naśladowała mężczyznę y cudzolożne praktiki, y parzyła się z niemi ; w czym używa wyraźnie tych słów: "geminos committere cunnos". Zasię potem, wykrzykuiąc, powioda y zadaie do namyślenia y odgadnięcia tę zagadkę; w onym wirszu łacińskim: ''Hic, ubi vir non est, ut sit adulterium. Oto nie leda przygoda (prawi), iżby tam, gdzie nie ma mężczyzny, było wszelako cudzołóstwo. Znałem iedną kortezanę w Rzymie, starą y kutą, iak tylko można być, zwącą się Izabela de Luna, Iszpankę: owa powzięła taką przyiaźń do iney kortezany: zwaney Pandora, iedney z nayforemnieyszych podczas w całem Rzymie, która zaślubiła się z burgrabim kardynała Darmaniaka, nie poniechuiąc przedsię swego pirwszego rzemięsła; owo ta Izabela trzymała ią sobie y sypiała z nią zwyczainie; iako zaś, że była niestrzymawała y plugawa w gębie, słyszałem nieraz, iako mówiła, iż czyni z niey co nawiętszą k...ę y przyprawia z nią więcey rogów iey mężowi niż wszytcy k.....rżę, iakich kiedykolwiek przyięła na siebie. Nie wiem, iako to ona rozumiała, cheba tylko że się fundowała na tym epigrammie Marcyala. Powiedaią, że Safona z Lesbos była barzo dobrą misterkinią w tem rzemięśle; przyczytuią zgoła, że ona ie wynalazła, a zaś odtąd lesbiańskie białe głowy naśladowały ią w tem y prowadziły tę rzecz aż do dzisieyszego dnia; iako powieda Lukian: że lesbiańskie białe głowy są takie białe głowy, które nie mogą cirpieć mężczyzn, ieno zbliżaią się do inych białych głów, tak iako właśnie sami mężczyźni. Y takie białe głowy, które lubią to ćwiczenie, nie chcą cirpieć mężczyzn, ieno parzą się z drugimi białymi głowami kształtem mężczyźńskim y nazywaią się trybady, słowo wzięte z greckiego, iako się o tym dowiedziałem od Greków, od .. ..., ......, co tyle znaczy co fricare, pocierać abo łechtać, abo ocierać się między sobą, zasię trybady nazywaią się fricatrices, po naszemu pocieraczki lub takie, które czynią łechtankę w rzemięśle donne con donne, iako to bywa tak samo y dzisiay. Iuwenał wspomina też o tych białych głowach, skoro mówi: ''...frictum Grissantis adorat, mówiąc o takowey trybadzie, która ubóstwiała y miłowała łechtanie nieiakiey Gryssanty. Lucyan, stary wyga, uczynił o tym cały rozdział y powioda także, iż białe głowy takie parzą się wzaiemnie iako mężczyźni, zespalaiąc swoie przyrządy wszeteczne, taiemne y poczwame, wszelako iałowey postaci. Y to miano, które rzadko się słyszy, onych łechtaczek, rozmaicie bywa odmieniane y także się nadaie im imię od nieiakiey Fileny, która parała się takowem mężczyźńskiem miłowaniem. Wszelako dodaie, iż wiele lepiey iest, ieśli biała głowa oddaię się pożądliwości wszeteczney naśladowuiąc samca, niźli ieśli mężczyzna przybiera sposób postawy niewiasty, tak staie się wówczas zwyczaynie mało odważny a szlachetny. Wedle tego więc biała głowa, która tak naśladuie mężczyznę, może mieć sławę, iż iest barziey dzielna y więtszego serca iak ina, iako znałem miedzy takiemi niektóre, tak z ciała, iak y z ducha. Na inem miescu przedstawia Lucyan dwie panie uradzaiące o tey miłości; owo iedna pyta się drugiey, czy taka a taka była w niey rozmiłowana y czy z nią ligała, y co z nią czyniła. Druga odpowie iey swobodno: "Zrazu ucałowała mnie tak, iako czynią mężczyźni, nie tylko iednocząc wargi, ale także otwieraiąc gębę (to się nazywa gołębim kształtem, z językiem do gęby), y chocia zgoła nie miewała członka męskiego y była podobna do nas drugich, wszelako, iak mówiła, miała serce, pożądanie y wszytko ine męskie; y potem obłapiłam ią iak mężczyznę, a ona mi to czyniła, wytrząsała mną y rozemgliwała (nie baczę dobrze tego słowa), y zdawało mi się, że w tym nadmierną rozkosz czerpała; y społkowała iakimś osobnym strychem, wiele barzo milszym niźli mężczyźńskim." Owo co o tym powioda Lucyan. Wżdy wedle tego, co słyszałem, bywa w wielu miescach y okolicach siła takich białych głów y lesbianek: tak we Francyey, we Włoszech y w Iszpaniey, Turcyey, Grecyey y inych miescach. Y gdzie białe głowy są zamknięte y nie maią zupełney swobody, tam to rzemięsło udaie się mocno; bowiem takim białym głowom, trawionym żarem wewnątrz ciała, potrzeba iest, powiedaią, aby przypomogły sobie tym likarstwem y orzeźwiły się co nieco, aboby całkiem zgorzały. Turczynki chadzaią do łażniey więcey dla tego wszeteczeństwa niż dla iney rzeczy y wieldze mu się tam oddaią. Nawet kortezany, które maią mężczyzn na zawołanie y o każdey porze, przedsię ieszcze używała onych łechtanek, gonią się y miłuią iedne z drugiemi, iako to słyszałem od niektórych we Włoszech y w Iszpaniey. W naszey Francyey takie białe głowy dosyć są pospolite; wszelako powiedaią, że podobno niedawno iest, odkąd się zaczęły tem parać, y nawet zgoła, że ten sposób przyniesła z Włoch pewna znamienita dama, którey nie nazwę po imieniu. Słyszałem to od nieboszczyka pana Klaromonta Talara młodszego, poległego pod Roszelą, iż będąc małym chłopcem miał zaszczyt towarzyszyć w naukach panu Andegawskiemu, późniey naszemu królowi Hendrykowi Trzeciemu, y pobierał spoinie z nim nauki, który za preceptora miał pana Gurmaia; owo iednego dnia, będąc w Tuluzie, studiuiąc z pomienionym swoim panem w iego kabinecie y siedząc w kąciku postronnym, uźrzał przez małą szczeline (ile że kabinety y kownaty były z drzewa y uczynione z nagła a w prędkości staraniem pana kardynała Darmaniaka, tamecznego arcybiskupa, aby lepiey podiąć a ugościć króla y cały dwór), iak w drugim kabinecie dwie barzo znamienite damy całkiem podkasane: y opuściwszy gacie pokładły się iedna na drugą, całowały się z sobą kształtem gołębiów, pocierały, połechtywały wzaiem, zgoła tryniały się sumniennie, figluiąc y udaiąc iakoby samców; y ta ich trzęsionka trwała blisko dobrey godziny, w którey się tak znacznie rozpaliły y wytrzęsły, iż cale były od tego zagrzane a spocone (chocia było wielgie zimno), tak iż nie mogły iuż więcey y musiały sobie wytchnąć. I powiedał, iż widział, iak igrały tą igraszką ieszcze w ine dnie, póki dwór tam zabawiał, y w takim samym sposobie; przedsię późniey nie miał iuż okazyey oglądać takowych igrów, ile że to miesce było po temu szczególnie sprzyiaiące, a w inych zasię nie mógł. Powiedał mi o tem więcey, niżeli śmiem napisać, y nazywał mi te panie. Nie wiem, ieśli to prawda; ale przysięgał mi to y twirdził po sto razy pod sielną przysięgą. Y, w rzeczy, barzo to do prawdy podobna; bowiem owe dwie białe głowy miały zawsze tę reputacyią, iż bawią się y paraią takowemi miłośćmi y skracaią sobie czas tym ćwiczeniem. Znałem rozmaite ine, które bawiły się takiemiż miłośćmi, spomiędzy których o iedney skądsiś we świecie słyszałem, która była barzo w tym celuiąca y miłowała insze niektóre panie, czciła ie y sługiwała im chciwiey niźli mężczyźni, y świadczyła im miłość iako mężczyzna swoiey miłośnicy; y brała ie do siebie, chowała a karmiła, y pozwalała im, czego dusza zapragnie. ley mąż barzo był rad temu y przezpieczny, iako wielu inych znaiomych mi mężów, którzy barzo; chętnie to widzieli, że ich żeny bawiły się radniey tą miłością niżeli iną, mężczyźńską (nie trzymaiąc stąd swoich żen za tak wszeteczne y sumnienne k...y). Wżdy ia mnimam, że w tym wieldze błądzą: bowiem wedle tego, co słyszałem, to pomnieysze ćwiczenie iest ieno przyuczeniem do tego, aby przyść na więtszą potrzebę z chłopami; bowiem skoro się iuż zagrzeią y do ruii przysposobią iedne z drugiemi, gdy ich gorącość dlatego się nie umnieysza, trzeba, aby się okąpały wodą żywą a płynącą, która odświża wiele lepiey niż woda stoiąca; iako to wiem od biegłych chirurgów y iako widziałem, że kto chce dobrze opatrzyć a zagoić ranę, nie trzeba mu się bawić w kurowanie y odczyszczanie wpodle rany lub po brzegu; ba trzeba ią wymacać aż do dna y wpakować sondę y szarpie barzo w głąb. Ha! ileż ia widziałem takich pań lesbiańskich, które mimo wszytkich swoich łechtanek a pocieranek, nie zaniechiwały przedsię nawiedzać mężczyzny! Nawet Safona, która była iakoby ich pirwszą misterkinią, czy nie ięła się miłować swoiego wielgiego miłośnika Faona, do którego aże ią mgliło? Bowiem pewna iest, iako to słyszałem od wielu białych głów, iż nie ma nic naprzeciw samca; y że wszytko to, co zażywała z inemi białemi głowami, to ieno są zabawki, aby potem dać sobie całkowitą folgę z mężczyznami; y te łechtanki służą im ieno w niedostatku chłopa. Który ieśli się im przygodzi w dobrą porę a bez osławy, poniechałyby rade swoich kompanionek, aby iść ku nim y obłapić za szyię. Znałem za mego czasu dwie cudne y poczciwe panienki z zacnego domu, obiedwie krewniaczki z sobą, które, ligaiąc wespołek w iedney łożnicy przez czas trzech lat, wzwyczaiły się tak dobrze do oney łechtanki, iż przedstawiwszy sobie, że ta lubość musi być dosyć chuda y niedoskonała naprzeciw oney mężczyźńskiey, zaczęły smakować z nimi y zrobiły się z nich barzo źrzetelne k...y; y wyznały potem swoim miłośnikom, że nic ich tak nie rozluźniło y nie zniewoliło k'temu iak owa lechtanka, nienawidząc iey iako będącey iedyną przyczyną ich wszeteczeństwa. Wżdy, pomimo to, kiedy się natknęły na się, abo z inemi, czyniły sobie zawsze przekąskę z oney łechtanki, by tem więtszego w sobie nabrać appetytu na oną inszą, z mężczyznami. Y owo to iest, co rzekła raz iedna godna panna, znaioma mi, którą raz iey służka zapytał się, czy nie zażywała oney łechtanki ze swoią kompanionką, z którą sypiała zwyczaynie. "Ha, nie, wierę - rzekła śmieiąc się - zbyt barzo miłuię mężczyzn" ; wey przedsię czyniła iedno y drugie. Wiem pewnego godnego szlachcica, który pragnąc iednego dnia na dworze tentować małżenstwo z barzo poczciwą panną, zapytał się o radę iedney iey krewniaczki. Ta rzekła mu otwarcie, iż straci ieno czas na, próżno; ile że, tak mi powiedała, pewna pani, którą, mi nazwała y o którey wiedziałem co nieco, nigdy nie zezwoli iey, aby miała poiąć męża. Poznałem zrazu, w czem tkwi sęk, bowiem wiedziałem dobrze, iż trzymała sobie tę pannę dla swoiego ukontentowania w domu y na strawie y strzegła iey pilnie dla własney gęby. Ów szlachcic podziękował za to rzeczoney krewniaczce, nie bez tego, iż trefnował z nią co nieco, śmieiąc się, że mówi tak w oney rzeczy zarówno dla siebie, iak y dla tamtey; bowiem y iey samey obrywał się iakiś raziczek kiedy niekiedy: w czym mi wszelako przeczyła. To zdarzenie przypomina mi niektórych, którzy podobnie trzymała sobie k...y na własność y zgoła tak ie miłuią, iż nie użyczyliby ich za wszytkie dobra świata, nawet xiążęciu, by naymożnieyszemu, ani wręcz kompanionowi swoiemu, ani przyiacielowi, tak o nie są zazdrośni iako trędowaty o swóy kubek; ba y ten przedsię użyczy go chcącemu się napić. Aliści ta dama chciała zachować ona pannę całkowicie dla siebie, nie udzielaiąc iey inym: wszelako tamta przyprawiała iey rogi ukradkiem tedy y owedy z niektóremi ze swoich towarzyszek. Powiedaią, że i łasice dotknięte są taką pożądliwością y lubią się pomiędzy samicami parzyć y społkować; od czego białe głowy miłuiące się wzaiem tą miłością bywały niegdy w hieroglificznych buxtabach wyobrażone przez łasice. Słyszałem o iedney paniey, która zawżdy ie hodowała (a która sama parała się taką miłością) y miała lubość w tym, aby widzieć one małe bestyiki społkuiące ze sobą. Oto inszy punkt: to iest ku temu, iż te białogłowskie miłoście sprawuią się na dwoiakie sposoby; iedne przez owe pocierania y przez (iako mówi ten poeta) "geminos committere cunnos". Ten sposób nie przynosi szkody, powiedaią niektórzy, zasię gorsza iest, kiedy się przypomaga sobie instrumentami uczynionemi kształtem krzoski y które nieiedni nazwali "godmisze" Słyszałem o iednem możnem xiążęciu, iż podeźrzewaiąc dwie panie ze swego dworu, iż sobie tak wygadzaią, zastawił im zasadzkę tak skutecznie, iż ie podchwycił, tak iż iedną przyłapano na tym, iako miała przyprawionego grubaśnego pomiędzy nogami, wdzięcznie umocowanego bandeletkami dookoła ciała, tak iż zdawał się zgoła naturalnym członkiem. Tak była tym zaskoczona, iż nie miała czasu go odiąć; tak iż owo xiążę zmusiło ią, aby mu pokazała, iako one sobie to we dwie odprawują. Powiedaią, iż siła białych głów stąd pomarło, iż poczynały się im w macicy wrzody powstałe od takowych ruchów y pocirań nadprzyrodzonych. Iakoż wiem dobrze o niektórych w tey liczbie, których była wielga szkoda, bowiem były to barzo foremne a poczciwe niewiasty y panny, którym byłoby wiele lepiey płużyło mieć do kompaniey iakich godnych szlachciców, którzy dlatego nie przynoszą im śmierzci, ieno życie y zmartwychwstanie, iako nadziewam się to wyłożyć szyrzey w inem miescu; a zwłaszcza to, iż dla wyleczenia takowego cirpienia, iako słyszałem to od niektórych chirurgów, nie masz nic sposobnieyszego, iak dać ie dobrze wychędożyć wewnątrz owemi naturalnemi członkami mężczyźńskiemi, które są lepsze niż one pessary używane przez lekarzy a chirurgów z wodami do tego utworzonemi; a mimo to iest siła białych głów, które mimo utrapień, iakie w ich oczach stąd często przychodzą, nie mogą się obyć bez tych wszetecznychmachin. Kiedy byłem na dworze, słyszałem opowieść, iż gdy królowa matka wydała rozkaz, aby przetrząść iednego dnia kownaty y walizy wszytkiego ludu pomieszczonego w Luwrze, nie oszczędzaiąc niewiast y panien, aby zobaczyć, żali nie ma gdzie broni ukrytey, a zwłaszcza pistolców (było to w czas naszych zamieszków), naszła się iedna, którey przez kapitana gwardyey pochwycono w kofrze nie krucicę, wierę, ale cztyry wielgie one godmisze, barzo wdzięcznie ukształtowane, z czego było wiele pośmiechu u ludzi, przedsię u niey wiele zawstydzenia. Znam ową pannę: rozumiem, iż żyie ieszcze; wey nigdy dobrze na twarzy nie wyglądała. Krótko rzekąc, takowe instrumenta są wielce nieprzezpieczne. Opowiem ieszcze o dwóch paniach ze dworu, i które miłowały się miedzy sobą tak sielnie y były tak gorące w swoiem rzemięśle, iż w iakiem by kolwiek miescu się nalazły, nie mogły się ustrzec ani strzymać,aby sobie przynaymniey nie czyniły iakowychś znaków przyiaźniey abo całusków; co ie osławiło barzo mocno y dawało wieldze do pomyślenia mężczyznom. Była z nich iedna wdowa, a druga mężata; owo ta mężata w dzień iakiegoś barzo wielgiego festu ustroiła się barzo rzetelnie y ubrała w suknię ze srebrney lamy: wżdy ich pani udała się na nieszpory, te zaś dwie weszły do iey komórki y na iey stolcu zaczęły sobie wyczyniać swoie pocieraniu tak krzepko y tak impetycznie, że stolec załamał się pod nimi y ta mężata, która była pod spodkiem, padła ze swoią piękną suknią ze srebrney lamy na wznak, wprost w basyn z plugastwami, tak iż uszkodziła y upaćkała się tak srodze, że nie wiedziała, iak począć, aby się wytrzeć nalepiey iak mogła; tedy podkasała się y pogoniła co narychley przebrać suknię w swoiem alkierzu, nie bez tego wszelako, że ią postrzeżono y dobrze poczuto iey ślady, tak barzo cuchnęła: z czego dość było pośmiechu u niektórych, co przeznali tę przygodę; ba,zgoła ich pani dowiedziała się o tym (która wygaszała sobie też iako y one) y uśmiała się do syta. Musiała, wierę, ta gorącość barzo znacznie ie przypierać, iż nie czekały sposobnieyszego czasu y miesca, iżby zażyć tego bez zgorszenia. Owo ieszcze można wymówić dziwczęta y niewiasty wdowy, iż miłuią te rozkosze niestateczne a czcze, nawidząc o wiele lepiey oddawać się im y spędzać nimi swoie upały niźli iść do mężczyzn y dać się przywieść w ciążę, y podać w osławę abo spędzać swóy płód, iako wiele to czyniło y czyni; y mnimaią, iż przez to nie tyle obrażała Boga y nie tak się k...ią iako z mężczyznami: owo też y iest wielga różnica wlać wodę do naczynia abo też skropić ie nieco dokoła y po brzegu. Zdaię się w tym iuż na nie. Ia nie iestem ich sędzią ani ich mężem; ieśli im się to nie widzi, mimo iż nie znałem ieszcze takich, którzy by nie byli barzo radzi, że ich żeny rozmiłowuią się w swoich kompanionkach, y chcieliby, aby nigdy nie były cudzołożczyniami barziey iako tym sposobem; iakoż prawda iest, iż takie społkowanie cale iest odmienne od onego z mężczyznami y, co bądź powieda Marcyal, nie są ono rogalami dla takiey przyczyny. Wżdy to nie są słowa ewangeliey, ieno przepowieść niestatecznego poety. Można tedy mnimać, iako powieda Lucyan, iż piękniey iest, aby biała głowa miała co nieco przymęskiego abo zgoła była szczyrą amazonką y skalaną takiem wszeteczeństwem, niż żeby mężczyzna był podany za niewiastę, iako on Sardanapal abo Eliogabał, abo siła inych tym podobnych; bowiem im więcey ma taka z mężczyzny, tym więtsze w niey iest serce a męstwo: przedsię w tym wszytkim zdaię się na wyrok bystrzey szych ode mnie. Pan Guia y ia czytaliśmy iednego razu małą xiążeczkę po włosku, tak nazwaną O piękności, ułożoną w dyalogu przez pana Angela Fiorenkola, Florentczyka, y popadliśmy na miesce, gdzie powieda, iż niektóre białe głowy, które były uczynione przez Iowisza na początku, były stworzone wedle tey przyrody, iż niektóre poczęły miłować mężczyzn, owo ine nawzaiem cudności iedna drugiey; przedsię niektóre czyście a święcie, iako z tego rodzaiu dało się widzieć w naszych czasiech (powiodą skryba) bardzo dostoyną Małgorzatę Austryaczkę, która miłowała cudną Laodamię Fortangerę; ine zasię sprośnie a wszetecznie, iako ona Safona lesbianka, a za naszych czasów w Rzymie wielga kortezana Cencyliia Wenecyanka; y owo z przyrodzenia swego nienawidzą zaślubić męża y umykaią się od obcowania mężczyźńskiego, ile telko mogą. W czym pan Guia przyganił autorowi powiedaiąc to być fałszem, iakoby ta cudna Małgorzata miłowała ona wdzięczną białą głowę czystem a świętem miłowaniem; bowiem skoro pomieściła swoie chęci radniey w niey niż w inych, które mogły być tak samo wdzięczne y cnotliwe iak ona, było do przypuszczenia, iż to było, aby się nią posługiwać do rozkoszy, ni mniey ni więcey iako ine czyniły; a aby pokryć ona sprosność, powiedała y głosiła, iż miłuie ią święcie, iako widzimy takich siła iey podobnych, które osłaniała swoie miłoście tym podobnymi słówkami. Oto co mnimał o tem pan Guia; kto by zasię chciał nadto rozprawiać ieszcze o tey rzeczy, ma wolność po temu. Owa piękna Margareta była naycudnieyszą xiężniczką, iaka podczas była w krześciiaństwie. Owo tedy bywa, iż cudność z cudnością miłuią się miłością narozmaitszą w świecie, ale sprośną barziey niżli którą iną. Wydała się po raz trzeci w małżenstwo, w pierwszem zaślubiwszy króla Karła Ósmego, w drugim Iana, syna króla haragońskiego, a w trzecim xiążęcia Sabaudyey, którego zwano Pięknym: tak iż podczas zwano ich nayurodziwszą parą y naycudnieyszem stadłem we świecie; ale xiężniczka nie ucieszyła się długo tym zamęściem, bowiem on zmarł młodo y w swoiey nawiętszey piękności, z czego powzięła żal barzo niezwyczayny y nigdy nie chciała iuż dlatego iść w małżenstwo. Ta xiężniczka kazała zbudować ów piękny kościół, który iest koło Burgu w Bressyey, iedna z nayozdobnieyszych a naypysznieyszych budowli w krześciiaństwie. Była ciotką cysarza Karła y wspierała sielnie swego siostrzeńca; bowiem chciała wszytko uspokoić, iako też ona y pani regentka uczyniły to w traktacie kambrayskim, gdzie obie się uźrzały y zeszły, wżdy słyszałem od dawnieyszych ludzi, iż cudnie było widzieć razem te dwie wielgie xiężniczki. Korneliusz Agrypa uczynił małą rozprawkę o cnocie białych głów, całą na chlubę teyże Margarety. Xiążka iest barzo piękna y nie mogła być insza dla piękności iey przedmiotu y dla autora, który był barzo niemałą osobistością. Słyszałem o iedney znamienitey paniey, xiężniczce, która pośród dziwcząt swego orszaku iednę miłowała ponad wszytkie y barziey niż ine; czemu dziwowano się, gdyż były ine, które we wszelakim względzie przewyższały tamtą; wżdy w końcu naleziono y odkryto, iż była to hermafroditka, która iey dostarczała rozkoszy bez żadney niedogodności y osławy. To iest cale ina rzecz niż one trybady: bowiem lubość tu penetruie co nieco głębiey. Słyszałem o iedney z nieledacyiakich będącey równie hermafroditka y która ma takoż członek mężczyźński, ale barzo drobny: mimo to podana była więcey na białą głowę, bowiem była barzo gładka. Słyszałem od niektórych wielgich medyków, iż widzieli siła takich y zawżdy były bardzo sprośne. Tyle tedy powiem w przedmiocie tey rozprawy, którą mógłbych wydłużyć tysiąc razy więcey, niż to uczyniłem, maiąc materyią tak liczną y tak obfitą, że gdyby wszytcy rogale y żeny, które przyprawiała im rogi, trzymali się społem za ręce y mogło się z tego zrobić koło, mnimam, iż byłoby dość obszerne, aby obiąć y okolić połowę ziemi. Za czasu króla Franciszka była stara piosenka, którą słyszałem od iedney barzo godney y wiekowey paniey, tak brzmiąca: ''Zasię gdy sposobną porą ''Rogale społem się zbiorą, ''Móy pódzie z przodu z choręgwią a znakiem, ''Ini poza nim, wasz z tyłu okrakiem, ''Pełno ich wylegnie wszędzie, ''Procesyia wielga będzie. Nie chcę mimo to pokrzywdzić wielu godnych y poczciwszych białych głów mężatych, które strzegły cnotliwie y stale wiary święcie przyrzeczoney swoim mężom; owo nadziwam się uczynić osobny rozdział na ich chwałę y zadać kłam mistrzowi Ianowi Mung, który w swoiey Powieści Róży powieda białym głowom te słowa, że ''... taka iuż wasza białogłowska koley: ''Wszytkieście k...y, z uczynku lub z woley, czym ściągnął na się taką nieprzyiaźń pań ówczesnego dworu, iż, uczyniwszy sprzysiężenie y za zgodą królowey, wzięły przedsię iednego dnia go ochlostać y odarły go z szat do goła; wżdy kiedy były gotowe go ćwiczyć, prosił ie, aby przynamniey ta, która iest nawiętszą k...ą ze wszytkich, zaczynała pirwsza: każda ze wstydu nie śmiała zacząć; owo tym strychem wykręcił się sianem od bizuna. Widziałem historyią o tem przedstawioną na starym dywanie w dawnych meblach Luwru. Toż udał mi się y ów kaznodzieia, który każąc iednego dnia przed godną kompanią, podczas gdy hańbił obyczaie niektórych białych głów y ich mężów cirpiących być od nich rogalami, począł wołać: "Tak, wżdy ich znam, wey ich widzę y hnetki rzucę te dwa kamienie na głowę nawiętszych rogalów w kompaniey!" Toż gdy udawał, iż ie rzuca, nie było mężczyzny na onym kazaniu, aby nie spuścił głowy abo nie wystawił naprzód płaszcza, kapuzy abo ramienia, iakoby chroniąc się od ciosu. Przedsię ów, powstrzymuiąc ich, rzecze: "Nie mówiłżem wam? Mnimałem, iż iest dwóch abo trzech rogalów na molem kazaniu; ale wedle tego, co widzą, nie masz ani iednego, który by tu nie miał rogów." Owo, co bądź mówią ci zbytnicy, bywałą barzo cnotliwe a poczciwe białe głowy, które, gdyby przyszło wydać bitwę odmiennym od nich, wygrałyby, nie dla liczby, wierę, ale dla cnoty, która zwalcza y pokonuie z łatwością swoich adwersarzów. Y ieśli ów rzeczony mistrz Ian z Mung gani te, które są k...ami z woley (iako tamten ie nazywał), mnimam, iż trzeba ie radniey chwalić y wynosić do niebios, ile że, płonąc tak gorąco wewnątrz ciała y duszy y nie przywodząc rzeczy do skutku, okazuią swoią cnotę, stałość y gómość swoiego serca, woląc radniey gorzeć y strawiać się we własnych ogniach y płomieniach iako fenix rzadki niźli zgrzyszyć y splamić swoią cześć: y iako ów biały gronostay, który barziey woli umrzeć niż pokalać się (godło barzo znamienitey damy mi znaiomey, ale przedsię źle od niey praktikowane), skoro, maiąc w swey mocy likarstwo na to, zwalczała się tak mężnie y skoro nie ma pięknieyszey cnoty ani zwycięstwa iako niewolić y zwyciężać samego siebie. Mamy o tym barzo wdzięczną historyią w Stu opowiastkach królowej Nawarry o oney poczciwey paniey z Pampeluny, która będąc w swey duszy y z woley sk...oną y gorzeyąc miłością do Dawana, tak cudnego xiążęcia, wolała radniey umrzeć od swego ognia niźli szukać dla się likarstwa, iako mu to umiała barzo dobrze powiedzieć w ostatnich słowach przed śmierzcią. Owo ta poczciwa y piękna pani zadała sobie śmierzć bardzo niesłusznie y niesprawiedliwie: y iako słyszałem ku temu przedmiotu od iednego barzo godnego pana y godney paniey, nie było to bez obrażenia boskiego, skoro mogła się była wybawić od śmierzci. Wżdy upędzać się za nią y przybliżać ią tym sposobem to nazywa się często zabić samego siebie; iako iest wiele iey podobnych, które przez takie strzemięźliwości y hamowania się od tey rozkoszy spowoduią sobie śmierć y dla ciała, y dla duszy. Wiem od barzo wielgiego lekarza (y mnimam, iż o tym dał takąż lekcyią y naukę wielu godnym białym głowam), że ciała ludzkie nie mogą zgoła nigdy miewać się dobrze, ieżeli wszytkie ich członki a części, od nawiętszych aż do napoślednieyszych, nie czynią po społu swoich ćwiczeń a czynności, iakie roztropna natura im nakazała dla ich zdrowia, y nie czynią spólnego stroiu, iakoby koncert kapeli muzyckiey; owo nie masz w tym dobra, gdy niektóre z rzeczonych części y członków pracuią, ine zasię gnuśnieią; tak iako w rzeczypospolitey trzeba, aby wszytcy oficyierowie, rękodzielnicy, rzemieślnicy i ini czynili swoią robotę iednomyślnie, nie leniąc się y nie opuszczaiąc iedni na drugich, ieśli się chce, aby szła dobrze y aby iey ciało było zdrowe y całe: tak samoż iest y z ciałem ludzkiem. Takie wdzięczne białe głowy, k...y w duszy, a czyste ciałem, zasługuią na wiekuiste pochwały; przedsię nie te, które są zimne iako marmor, miętkie, gnuśne y nieruchawe barziey niż ten kamień y nie czuią swoiego ciała, nie maią żadney wilgoci (ieśli wszelako są takie), które nie są ani piękne, ani pożądane y iako powieda poeta: ''...Casta quam nemo rogavit. - "Czysta, bowiem nigdy nie była proszona." K'temu znam iedną znamienitą panią, która mawiała niektórym z swoich kompanionek, rozumiem, co urodziwszych: "Bóg mi wyrządził wielgą łaskę, iż nie uczynił mnie piękną iako was, moie panie; bowiem tak samo iak wy parałabych się sprosnością y byłabych ladaco iako wy." Z oney przyczyny można wżdy chwalić owe piękności tak czyste, skoro taka iest ich przyroda. Barzo często także zdarza nam się zawieść na takich białych głowach: bywaią owo, które widząc tak mizerne, nikczemne, chudzięta, zimne, utaione, skurczone y skromne w swoich słowiech y w swoich szatkach surowych, wzięłoby się ie za święte y barzo cnotliwe niewiasty; a które przedsię są na wewnątrz y z woley, a na zewnątrz y z dobrego skutku źrzetelne y krzepkie k...y. Ine widzimy, które przez swoią zalotność y płoche słówka, poruszenia swowolne y ubiory świeckie a ozdobne wzięłoby się za barzo sprośne y gotowe zwolić się chłopu bogday zaraz; przedsię cieleśnie są barzo cnotliwe białe głowy wobec świata: iak iest po kryiomu, trzeba się w tym zdać na prawdę tak ukrytą. Przyczyniłbych siła przykładów, które widziałem lub słyszałem o nich, ba zadowolnię się przyczytaniem tego oto, który podaie Tytus Liwiusz, a lepiey ieszcze Bokacyusz, o iedney wdzięczney paniey rzymskiey mianem Klaudyna Kwintyna, która okazowuiąc się po Rzymie barziey od inych w szatach wspaniałych a mało skromnych y w swoich obyczaiach wesołych y swowolnych barziey świecko, niż iey przystało, podała się w barzo szpatną osławę wedle czci swoiey; wżdy kiedy przyszedł dzień przyięcia bogini Cybeli, zgasiła owa swóy despekt ze wszytkim: bowiem ponad wszytkie ine odniosła cześć y chlubę przyiąć ią wychodzącą ze statku, dotknąć iey y zawieść do miasta, czemu wszytcy niepomału się zdziwili; bowiem było powiedziane, iż naypoczciwszy człowiek y naypoczciwsza biała głowa godni maią być takowego urzędu. Oto iak świat obłądził się naprzeciw wielu naszym paniom. Trzeba wprzódy barzo ie znać y zbadać, zanim się ie osądzi, tak w ieden, iako y drugi sposób. Owo, zanim rzecz zakończę, godzi mi się wymienić iną wdzięczną cnotę y osobność, iaką niesie z sobą stan rogaty; którą wiem od iedney barzo godney y foremney paniey y z nieledacyiakich; za czym, gdy raz iednego dnia wszedłem do iey kabinetu, naszłem ią w chwili, gdy własną swą ręką kończyła pisać powiastkę, którą pokazała mi nie drożąc się, ile że byłem z iey dobrych przyiaciół y nie kryła się przede mną; a pani była barzo trefnie y bystro mówiąca y barzo ćwiczona w miłości; przedsię rozpocznienie powiastki było takie: "Zdaie się - mówiła - iż miedzy inemi wdzięcznemi przymiotami, takie rogalstwo może nieść ze sobą, daie ono nam okazyią dobrego poznania, iak wdzięcznie dowcip pracuie dla rozkoszy y ukontentowania natury ludzkiey, ile że to on iest, który czuwa y który wymyśla, y kształtnie chytrości potrzebne, aby iey uczynić zadość, przy czym natura ieno dostarcza chuci a pożądania zmysłów; on dowcip uczy, iako można osłonić się tyloma chytrościami y podstępami praktikuiącemi się w rzemięśle miłości, które iest nie czym inym ieno rzemięsłem przyprawiania rogów; bowiem trzeba oszukać męża zazdrosnego, podeźrzliwego a gwałtownika; trzeba oszukać y zasłonić oczy nabarziey rychłym w przewąchaniu złego y oćmić nabarziey chciwych domacania prawdy; podać do wierzenia wierność tam, gdzie nie ma ieno same oszukaństwo; samą szczyrość tam, gdzie nie ma ieno cygaństwo, y samą obawę, gdzie nie ma ieno swa wola: owo, we wszytkich tych trudnościach y aby podołać tym mozołom, to nie starczy tutay przyrodzoney człowieczey cnoty: pirwszeństwo musi tu przypaść dowcipowi, który dostarcza rozkoszy y sporządza więcey rogów niźli ciało, które ie zasadza y hoduie." Otoć są własne słowa y rozprawy tey paniey, zgoła nie zmienione, któremi rozpoczyna swoią opowiastkę, uczynioną o iey samey; ieno ią przyciemniła odmienionemi imiony; w którey kryśląc amory oney damy y pana, z którym miała sprawę, y aby przyść do tego y do samey doskonałości, przytacza, iż pozór miłości daie ieno sam pozór ukontentowania. Iest on całkowicie bez smaku aż do swoiego zupełnego nasycenia y posięścia y barzo często mnima się, że ono iuż zaszło aż do tey ostateczności, kiedy się iest barzo daleko od swoiey korzyści; y za całą nagrodę zostaie wówczas ieno czas stracony, z którego czyrpie się żałość niezmierną. Trzeba dobrze zapisać y zważyć ostatnie słowa, bowiem trefiaią w samo sedno y iest tu naco pomstować. Wżdy nie ma nic, iedno nasycenie w miłości, y dla mężczyzny, y dla białey głowy, aby nic nie żałować z minionego czasu. Owo dlatego ta godna dama, pisząca tę opowieść, dała schadzkę swoiemu służce w lesie, gdzie często chadzano na przechadzkę, w iedney barzo cudney alei, przy wniściu do którey zostawiła swoie dworki, y idzie potkać go pod iednym wdzięcznym a rozległym dąbem; bowiem to było w lecie. "Tamże - powieda w opowieści dama własnemi słowami - nie trzeba mieć wątpienia, iż sobie pofolgowali co nieco y wystawili nieiaki piękny ołtarz ubogiemu mężowi w świątyni Kreatona, mimo że nie byli w Delos", któren ołtarz był cały uczyniony z rogów: pomyślcie, co za krzepki towarzysz był ten, który go ufundował. Oto iak ta pani dworowała sobie z męża, równie dobrze w swoich pismach, co w swoich uciechach y uczynkach. Y trzeba dobrze miarkować sobie te słowa: barzo są warte tego, będąc powiedziane y napisane przez tak bystrą y godną białą głowę. Opowieść o tym iest barzo foremna, którą chętnie bych tutay włożył y pomieścił; ba iest przydługa, bowiem uradzania o tym, zanim do samey rzeczy przyszło, są piękne y także długie; w których owa pani swemu służce, schlibiaiącemu iey barzo, wyrzuca, iż więcey iest w nim działania świeżey a przyrodzoney chuci niźli iakoweyś osobney zacności, która by w niey była (mimo iż była z barzo urodziwych y nie leda iakich), y aby zwalczyć to mnimanie, niewola było służce czynić wielgie dokumenty swey miłości, które są barzo dobrze wyszczególnione w tey opowieści: y gdy się potem zgodzili, widzi się chytrości, podstępy y oszukaństwa miłosne wszelakiego rodzaiu, y naprzeciw mężowi, y naprzeciw całemu światu, które są wszytkie barzo wdzięczne y barzo obrotne. Prosiłem tę godną białą głowę, iżby mi dała odpis tey powiastki; co uczyniła barzo chętnie, ieno nie chciała, aby kto iny sporządził odpis niż ona sama, z obawy zdrady; który odpis troskliwie przechowywani. Ta pani miała racyią, iż przyznawała tę cnotę a właściwość rogalstwu; bowiem zanim zaczęła się parać miłością, była barzo mało zmyślna; zasię posmakowawszy iey stała się iedną z nayprześcipnieyszych y bystrych pań we Francyey, tak ku temu przedmiotu, iako y ku inym. Y zaprawdę nie ią iedną widziałem, która się zmężniła w dowcipie przez zakosztowanie miłości, gdyż znałem ich niezmierną mnogość barzo głupich y barzo tępawych w swoich początkach; ba nie wyszedł rok, iak bawiły w akademicy Kupidona y Wenery, iego pani matki, kiedy wychodziły z niey wieldze bystre y barzo do rzeczy we wszytkim; owo, co do mnie, nigdym nie widział k...y, by nie była barzo bystra y nie miała w głowinie oleiu podostatkiem. Ieszcze uczynię to zagadnienie: w iakiey porze roku czyni się więcey rogalów y iaki iest naysposobnieyszy czas do miłości y do nadwerężenia niewiasty, wdowy abo panny? Wierę, naypospolitszy głos iest, że nie ma do tego iak wiesna, która obudzą ciała y duchy uśpione po zimie markotney a melankoliczney; owo skoro wszytkie ptaszki a źwirzęta cieszą się y wszytkie zagaiaią swoie miłoście, osoby ludzkie, które maią insze zmysły y czucie, uczuwaią to ieszcze sielniey, a zwłaszcza białe głowy (wedle mnimania wielu philosophów i medyków), które wchodzą wówczas w goręcszą żarkość w miłowaniu niż w każdych inych czasiech, iako to słyszałem od niektórych godnych y urodziwych pań, a zwłaszcza od iedney barzo wielgiey, że nie potrzeba zgoła, skoro nadeydzie wiesna, być do tego nagloną y zagrzewaną iako w iney porze; y mówiła, że czuie, iak trawy kiełkuią, y rży za tym iako klacze y konie, y musi tego posmakować, inaczey by wyschła z tesznoty; co też czyniła, uręczam wam za to, y wówczas była nabarziey iurna a sprośna. Toteż trzy czy cztyry miłoście, iakie miała w swoiem życiu (rozumiem te, na które patrzyłem), zawięzywała ie na wiosnę, y nie bez kozery: bowiem ze wszytkich miesięcy w roku miesiąc kwietny a maiowy nabarziey są poświęcone y przypisane Wenusowi y wonczas radniey niż wprzódy poczynała urodne białe głowy sposobić się, wdzięczyć a stroić nadobnie, trefić się płochawo, odziewać lekuchno; rzekłbych, iż wszytkie te nowe odmiany y szatek, y sposobów mierzą ieno ku samey iurności y ku zaludnieniu ziemi rogalami y zaganiała ku tey rzeczy, równie dobrze, iako niebo y powietrze wydaie lataiące stworzenia w kwietniu a maiu. Wżdy także nie myślcie, iż urodne białe głowy, panny a wdówki, kiedy w swoich przechadzkach po lasach, galach, królikarniach, parkach, łąkach, ogrodach, zaroślach y inszych uciesznych miescach ze wszytkich stron widzą ieno, iak źwirzęta y ptaki czynią igraszki miłosne y błazenkuią ze sobą chutliwie, iż, powiedam, one nie doznaią stąd osobliwych świerzbiączek w swoiem ciele y nie rade by co rychley oglądać się za likarstwem. Owo to iest iedną z przekonuiących perswazyi, iakie czynią sobie niektóre miłośniki a miłośnice, gdy widzą się bez gorącości y bez płomienia, y bez miłości, kiedy sobie ukazuią źwirzęta a ptaszki, tak polne, iak y dworskie, iako wróble y gołębiowie domowi, a tak iurne, iż wszytko ieno parzy się, płodzi, poczyna y gzi się, nawet zgoła drzewa y rośliny. Y oto co umiała wyłożyć iednego dnia nadobna pani iszpańska kawalerowi pewnemu, oziębłemu lub nadto ziętemu szacunkiem: "Ea, gentil cavallero, mira como los amores de todas suertes se tratan y triunfan en este verano, y V.S. queda flaco y abatido." Co znaczy: ,,Patrzcie, mości kawalerze, iako wszytkie rodzaie miłości budzą się a triumphuią z tą wiesną; a wasza mość przedsię zostaiecie gnuśnym a opieszałym." Wiesna, gdy minie, zostawia miesce latowi, które przychodzi potem y wiedzie z sobą swoie upały: wżdy owo iedną gorącość iako przywodzi drugą, tedy y biała głowa podwaia swoią; y żadne odświżenie nie może iey odiąć teyże tak skutecznie iako ciepła a przymętna kąpiółka z nasienia wenericznego. Nie przeciwne bowiem przeciwnem się leczy, ale przedsię podobne podobnem; bowiem chociaby każdego dnia się kąpała y nurzała w nabarziey iasnem źródle całego kraiu, to nie pomaga, ani żadne letkie odzienie, iakie by kładła, aby się ochłodzić, y żeby ie podkasała ile zapragnie, ba nawet zrzuciła gatki albo kładła zapaskę na siebie nie opinaiąc iey na spódnicę, iako wiele czyni. Y to iest nagorsze, bowiem w takiem stanie pozierała na się, dziwuią się sobie y oglądała się w piękney światłości słońca, tak iż widząc, iak są piękne, białe, iędrne, wymuskane y pulchniutkie, popadała podczas w chuć y w pokuszenie; w czym trzeba im iść do samca albo zgorzeć zgoła żywcem, jako to się widywało nieczęsto; wżdy byłyby też barzo głupie to czynić. A za się kiedy się pokładną we swoich wdzięcznych łożniczkach, tedy, nie mogąc ścirpieć ani deków, ani prześciradeł, ligaią, podkasawszy koszule, wpółnago; przedsię rano, kiedy wschodzące słońce pada na nie y kiedy zaczną po sobie pozierać ieszcze lepiey, do sytości, ze wszytkich stron y po wszytkich częściach, żądaią barzo swoich miłośników y czekała ich. Którzy ieżeli trafunkiem przybędą w takim momencie, zaraz ich wdzięcznie witaią, przyimuią a obłapiaią: "Bowiem wówczas - powiedaią białe głowy - to iest barzo nalepsze obłapienie y lubość ze wszytkich terminów dnia", "ile że - mówiła mi barzo wielga pani - p...a iest dobrze źrała z przyczyny lubego ciepła y ognia nocy, który ią tak dobrze ugotuie a przysmaży, iż iest od tego wiele lepsza y smakowita." Powieda się wszelako w starożytnym przysłowiu: "W czerwcu a lipcu gęba wilgotna, a krzoska sucha"; ieszcze przyczyniaią do tego y sierpień: to rozumie się dla mężczyzn, którzy popadaią w nieprzezpieczeństwo, kiedy rozgrzewała się nadto w tych czasiech, a zwłaszcza kiedy iest słońce w znaku psa y pora kanikularna, przed czym też powinni się wystrzegać; przedsię ieśli chcą się spalić przy własney świcy, ich szkoda. Białym głowom nie grozi nigdy taka niedola, bowiem wszytkie miesiące, wszytkie pory, wszytkie czasy, wszytkie znaki są im dobre. Owo nadchodzą dobre owoce lata, które zdawała się, iż powinny orzeźwić te godne y przygoręcsze panie. Niektóre, iako widziałem, iadaią ich mało, ine przedsię więcey. Wżdy nie widziano stąd odmiany w ich gorącości ani u iednych, ani u drugich, ani u strzymuiących się, ani u pożywaiących; bowiem (co nagorsza) ieżeli są niektóre owoce zdatne do orzeźwienia, iest, wierę, siła inych, które ozgrzewaią ieszcze barziey, y tych białe głowy imaią się nayczęściey, iako to niektórych ziół, które są ze swoich własności dobre y miłe do pożywania w zupach a sałatkach, y iako szparagów, karczochów, grzybów, trufli, rydzów a dyni, y potraw z świeżego mięsiwa, które kuchty z ich rozkazania umieią barzo dobrze doprawiać a sposobić dla smaku a pobudzenia iurności y które lekarze również dobrze umieią im zalecać. Wszelako gdyby ktoś dobrze znaiący a bywały wziął na się rozszerzyć się nad tą materyią, dopełniłby tego pewnie wiele lepiey ode mnie. Ano, kiedy się wstanie od tego smacznego iadła, dzierżcie się na baczności, bidni miłośnicy a mężowie. Owo ieśli nie iesteście dobrze przysposobieni, hnet podacie się sami w ohyzdę y barzo często porzucą was, aby oglądać się za nowym. To nie iest wszytko; bowiem do tych nowych owoców y iarzyn ogrodowych a polnych trzeba dodać dobre, smakowne pasztety, wymyślone od nieiakiego czasu, z mnogością pistaszów, pinionków a inych specyfików aptycznych łudzących, ba, zwłaszcza grzebieni a iąder kogucich, które lato wydaie y przynosi w więtszey obfitości niźli zima y ine pory roku; y więtsza się zazwyczay czyni rzeźba tych wdzięcznych a małych kogutków niż w zimie starych kogutów, iako iż nie są tak smaczne y sposobne iako młode, które są gorące, żarkie y iurnieysze od inych. Oto, miedzy inymi, iedna z dobrych radości y pomyślności, iaką lato przynosi miłośnikom. Owo onych pasztetów tak subtylnie wymieszanych z tem y z owem a onych małych kogutków, a denek karczochów, a trufelków, a inych łakotek łudzących używaią często niektóre białe głowy, iako słyszałam; które, kiedy ie pożywaią y wkładaią w misę rękę abo grabki y łowią, co się trefi, za czym, podnosząc y wkła daiąc do gęby abo karczocha, abo truflę, abo pistasza, abo grzebyk koguci, abo iny kawałek, powiedaią z żałością a smutkiem: "Nula!"; zasię kiedy napotkała one wdzięczne iąderka kogucie y położą ie na ząb, rzeką z wesołością wielgą: "Pełny!"; iako się czyni w oney grze w loteryią we Włoszech y iak gdyby wydostały y wygrały iakowyś klenot barzo cenny y bogaty. Tedy chowaią za to wdzięczność do onych małych, żarliwych kogutków, które wydaie lato wraz z połową wszakże iesieni, którą liczę tu do lata; iakoż te daią nam siła y inych owoców, y małych ptaszynek, będących sto razy goręcszemi niżeli zimowe y owe z drugiey połowy iesieni, bliskiey y sąsiedniey z zimą; które pory można y trzeba zespolić razem, bowiem nie trefi się w nich zebrać tak dobrze onych zacnych ziół w całey ich mocy ani inych rzeczy w goręcszey porze, chocia y zima siłuie się, aby wydać co może, iako one dobre karczochy zimowe, które wytwarzaią wiele sielnego ciepła y pożądliwości, bądź to surowe, bądź gotowane, nawet wżdy one małe, iudzące osty, któremi osłowie się żywią y poskakuią tem chutniey na siebie; które osty w lecie są przytwarde, przedsię w zimie miętkie a delikatne, z których się czyni barzo grzeczne sałaty świeżo wymyślone. Y, prócz tego wszytkiego, szuka się ciągle za dobrymi specyałami u aptykarzy, droguistów y inych pachnidlarzy, tak iż nic nie iest przepomniane, tak dla onych pasztetów, iako dla onych bulionów. Y nie maią się przyczyny uskarżać białe głowy na niedostatek swoiey gorącości w zimie przez owe sposoby y podsycania iey co tylko wlezie. "Bowiem - powiedaią same - skoro troskamy się o to, aby trzymać ciepło zwierzchność naszego ciała przez ciężkie odzienie a zacne futerka, czemu nie miałybychmy tak samo czynić y z wnątrzem?" Mężczyźni powiedaią także: "Y na co im się zda nakładać ciepłość na ciepłość, iako iedwab na iedwab, wbrew prawodawcom, kiedy iuż same z się do- syć są gorące, y w każdey porze, kiedy się ie chce uszczknąć wedle tego, zawżdy są gotowe k'temu iuż z samey przyrody swoiey, bez namnieyszego przypomagania umyślnemi sztukami? Na co to się zda? Możebna owo, iż się lękaią, że ich krew rozpalona a wrząca zepsułaby się y zakrzepła w żyłach, y stała się zimna a lodowata, ieśli się iey nie podsyci, ni mniey ni więcey iako krew pustelnika, który żywie iedno korzonkami." Owo pozwólmy im czynić: dobrać to iest dla tęgich pachołków; bowiem, bywszy w tak częstym rozparzeniu, za namnieyszą zaczypką miłosną, iaką się im wyda, iuż wżdy są poimane, a panowie niebożęta mężowie ustroieni w rogi nie gorzey iakich satyrów. Wżdy ieszcze lepiey czynią one zacne białe głowy! Ze swoich dobrych pasztetów, bulionów a poliwek udzielaią niekiedy z litości swoim miłośnikom, iżby byli iurnieysi y nie nazbyt mdli, kiedy przydzie do potykania, y aby ich czuły w sobie lepiey, y korzystały z nich szczodrzey; y takoż daią im przepisy, aby ie przyrządzali w swoiem oddzielnem iedle: na czym niektórzy się oszukali, iako słyszałem opowieść o iednym dwornym szlachcicu, który, spożywszy taką swoią poliwkę y przyszedszy barzo zadufały w sobie potykać się ze swoią lubką, groził iey, iż ią nader sielnie wyobraca, iako że zażył iey poliwkę y poiadł z iey pasztetu. W czym mu odpowiedziała: "Wżdy ledwie mi wy-godzicie wedle mey ochoty, a i to, wierę, nie wiem"; owo kiedy się obłapili y zwarli, te smakołyki posłużyły mu ieno na dokonanie nie więcey dwóch potykań. Na co mu rzekła, iż abo iego kuchta źle go obsłużył, abo poskąpił onych drogów a mixturów, iakie były potrzebne, abo iż nie zaprawił wszytkiego iak przynależy do wielgiey medicyny, abo iego ciało podczas było źle usposobione, aby ią przylać y z powrotem wydzielić: ano tak sobie dworowała z niego. Wszytkie zioła wszelako, wszytkie specyfiki, wszytkie mięsiwa a medicyny nie są sposobne dla wszytkich, u iednych działaią, u drugich nula. Przedsię widziałem białe głowy, które iedząc one iątrzące potrawki y kiedy z niemi trefnowano, iż przez ten sposób może przyść nadmierna przysada w gorącości y zgoła coś niepomiernego z mężem abo z miłośnikiem, abo iakowąś zmazą nocną, powiedały, klęły się y twirdziły, iż dla takiego iadła pokusa im stąd nie przychodziła w żadnym sposobie. Bóg ie tam wie! może trzeba im było takową gwarą zastawiać się z chytrości. Owo te znów białe głowy, które trzymaią za zimą, powiedaią, że co się tyczę poliwek y rozgrzywaiących potrawek, znaią dosyć przepisów, aby ie sporządzać równie dobrze w zimie, iako w inych porach roku. Dosyć w tym są wypraktikowane; y powiedaią o tey porze, iż do miłości iest barzo sposobna; bowiem zgoła tak, iak zima iest ciemna, posępna, nierozgwarliwa, zaciszna, odsunięta od uciech y pokryta, tak też musi być y z miłością, y trzeba, aby była czyniona potaiemnie, w miescu przytainym a ciemnym, czy to w alkierzu ustronnym, czy w kącie przy kominku kole dobrego ognia, który, gdy się przy nim blisko y długo trzymać, rodzi tyleż gorącości wenericzney co y letnie słońce. Ażaż nie dobrze też iest w zakamarku kole ciemnego łóżka, dokąd oczy inych osób (ile że grzeią się wpodle ognia) przenikaią barzo niecałkowicie; abo też owi, siedząc wpodle na skrzyniach y na łożach po kątkach, takoż się bawią miłośnem rzemięsłem; abo też widząc, iako się trzymaią blisko iedni drugich, mnima się, iż to z przyczyny zimna y aby trzymać się barziey ciepło: przedsię owi czynią słodkie rzeczy, ile że pochodnie stoią z boku dobrze odsunięte abo na stole, abo na kredency. Co więtsza, co lepszego, iako kiedy się legnie wespołek w łożu? Wżdy to wszytkie rozkosze świata dla miłośników a miłośnic ściskać się y zaplatać o się, tulić się a całować, wgłębiać się iedno w drugie chroniąc się przed zimnem, nie na trochę, ba na długo, y rozgrzywać się słodko, nie czuiąc zgoła onego zbytniego upału, iaki daie lato, y pocenia nadmiernego, które barzo iest zawadą w tych parzonkach miłości: bowiem miasto żeby uradzać o sobie z bliska y zaciskać się, y stulać ciasno, trzeba się trzymać wolno y barzo na osobności. A co iest nalepsze, powiedaią białe głowy wspiraiąc się w tym na mnimaniu lekarzy, iż mężczyźni są sposobnieysi, goręcsi i iurnieysi do tego wszytkiego w zimie iako w lecie. Znałem niegdy barzo wielgą xiężniczkę, która była pani sporego dowcipu y mówiła, y pisała nieledacyiako. Owo iednego dnia wzięła przed się napisać stance na chłubę y pochwałę zimy y iey cnót ku miłowaniu. Można mnimać, iż nalazła ią w tym dla się barzo pomyślną y sprzyiaiącą. Były te stance barzo trefnie napisane y długo chowałem ie w moiem sekretarzu; y wiele bych dał, by ie mieć tutay y móc ie tu zamieścić: uźrzałoby się y zauważyło niepoślednie cnoty zimy, iey właściwości y osobności dla onych igrów miłosnych. Znałem iedną barzo wielgą panią y z nayurodnieyszych, która, świeżo owdowiawszy, udawała, iż nie chce (dla swoiego nowego ubioru y stanu) chodzić po wieczerzy na dwór ani na bale, ani w godzine spoczynku królowey; owo, aby iey nie mnimano być zbyt świecką, nie ruszała się z kownaty, pozwalała iść każdemu y każdey na tańce abo wysełała ich zgoła y syna swoiego, y wszytkich, y schroniła się do alkowy; y tam iey miłośnik, z dawna nawidzony, miłowany y uszczęśliwiony przez nią, gdy była ieszcze w małżenstwie, przybywał; abo też powieczerzawszy z nią nie ruszał się y życzył dobrego wieczora swoiemu szwagrowi, który był w gwardyey pałacowey; y tam uświadczał iey a odnawiał swoie dawne miłowanie, y wypróbowywał nowe do drugich zaślubin, które spełniły się następnego lata. Iako rozważyłem późniey wszytkie te okoliczności, mnimam, iż ina pora nie byłaby tak sposobna po temu iak zima, y iako to słyszałem od iedney z iey dworek. Owo, aby z tym skończyć, powiedam y twirdzę: iż wszytkie pory roku sposobne są dla miłości, kiedy się ich zażyte należycie y wedle humorów mężczyzn y samic, którzy rzecz podeymuią: bowiem tak samo iako woyna Marsowa czyni się we wszytkich porach y o każdym czasie y rozdaie swoie zwycięstwa, iako się iey podoba y także iako nayduie swoie zapaśniki dobrze przysposobione y zadufałe w siebie dla wydania bitwy, tak samo czyni i Wenera, wedle tego, iak nayduie woysko miłośników a miłośnie dobrze przystroione do walki: y pora nic tu nie czyni, ani iey podięcie, ani wybór nie maią więtszey wagi; wżdy nie więcey też płużą ich zioła ani ich owoce, ani ich drogui y droguiści, ani iakiekolwiek wymysły, takie czynią iedne y drugie, bądź aby wzmóc swoią gorącość, bądź to aby ią uśmierzyć. Bowiem, ku przykładu, wiem iedną wielgą panie, którey iey matka (znaiąc, iż iest krwi gorącey a wrzącey, która by ią zawiodła kiedyś prosto na drogę bordelu) od naymłodszego wieku przez przeciąg trzydziestu lat dała iey używać, zwyczaynie przy wszytkich posiłkach, soku z kwaśnice nazwaney we Francyey szczawiem, czy to w mięsiwach, czy to w zupach y bulionach, czy to do picia, w wielgich ważkach z uchem, bez iney rzeczy domieszaney; prosto wszytkie sosy były z soku szczawiowego. Owo próżnia się bawiła w te wszytkie ostudzaiące filtry; bowiem była z oney paniey w końcu co nawiętsza y co nayznamienitsza k...a y która nie potrzebowała zgoła owych pasztetów, o których powiedałem, aby nabrać w sobie gorącości, bowiem ma iey dosyć; przedsię mimo to tak samo łasa iest na nie iako y ine. Owo bieżam ku końcu, mimo iż mógłbych rzec więcey y mógłbych więcey przyczynić racii a przykładów; przedsię nie trzeba tak się bawić przy ogryzaniu teyże samey kości; a także iż oddaię pióro inemu lepszemu rozprawcy ode mnie, który potrafi podtrzymać stronę iednych y drugich pór roku: w czym powołuię się na życzenie a chęć, iaką czyniła iednego razu pewna nieledacyiaka dama iszpańska, która pragnęła y życzyła stać się zimą, kiedy pora przydzie, a iżby iey miłośnik był ogniem, aby, kiedy by przyszła ogrzać się do niego w onem wielgiem zimnie, iakie by czuła, iżby on miał tę rozkosz ogrzewać ią, a ona przyimować iego ciepło przy onym ogrzaniu y, co więtsza, nachodzić a ukazować się iemu często y do smaku, grzeiąc się podkasana, rozkraczona y z przestronnemi udami y nogami, iżby mógł uczestniczyć w widoku iey wdzięcznych członków, ukrytych zwyczaynie pod iey bielizną y szaty, iżby ią mógł ogrzewać ieszcze lepiey y utrzymywać w niey iey inszy ogień wnętrzny y iurną gorącość. Potem żądała, iżby się stała wiesną, a iey przyiaciel ogródkiem całym w kwiatach, któremi by sobie zdobiła głowę, swoią nadobną szyię, swoie wdzięczne piersi, ba, zgoła tarzałaby pomiędzy niemi swoie wdzięczne ciałko, całe nagie, w prześciradłach. Tak samo chciała stać się latem, a owo by iey miłośnik był źrzódłem iasnem abo ślniącem strumykiem, aby ią przyiąć w swoie piękne y rzeźwe wody, kiedy by szła kąpać się y igrać we wodzie, y barzo całkowicie dać się iemu oglądać, dotykać, obmacować y obracać wszytkie iey członeczki wdzięczne a chutliwe. Przedsię, ku końcu, pragnęła na swoią iesień wrócić do pirwszey swey postaci y stać się białą głową, a iey miłośnik mężczyzną, aby znowu oboie mieli zmiarkowanie, dowcip a rozum, aby pozierać a rozpamiętować całe minione ukontentowanie y żyć w onych wdzięcznych wyobrażeniach a rozpamiętywaniach upłyniętyeh y aby wiedzieć a uradzać z sobą, iaka pora im była barziey sposobna a rozkoszliwa. Oto iako ta godna biała głowa rozdzielała y zważała pory roku; w czem zdaię się na osąd lepiey rozprawiaiących, które z tych czterech postaci mogą być iednemu abo drugiemu słodsze a pożądańsze. Owo teraz iuż rozmyślnie umykam się od tey rozprawy. Kto zechce poznać w tym więcey y o rozmaiłem przyrodzeniu rogalów, niechay poszuka oney starey piosnki, którą przed iakiemi piętnastu abo szesnastu laty ułożono na dworze o rogalach, a którey przyśpiewka iest: ''Rogal wiedzie drugiego, ''przedsię obay w biedzie; ''Rogal rogala wiedzie. Proszę wszytkie białe głowy, które wyczytała w tym rozdziale niektóre powiastki (ieśli przypadkiem przyda na to), aby mi przebaczyły, iże są nieco na przytłustym rosole y smaku, przedsię nie byłbych umiał przystroić ich barziey skromnie, zważywszy, iakiego sosu im potrzeba. Y więcey ieszcze powiem, że byłbych przyczynił inych, ieszcze barziey przyostrszych y smakowitszych, gdyby nie to, iż nie mogąc ich dobrze zacienić wdzięczną skromnością, obawiałbych się zgorszyć poczciwe białe głowy, które podeymą ten trud, a uczynią mi ten zaszczyt, by czytać moie xięgi. Wżdy powiem wam więcey, iż te opowieści, które tu zamieściłem, to nie są lada iakie baiędy ze wsiów a miasteczek, ale pochodzą z samego zacnego a dostoynego miesca; y nie iest w nich rzecz o ledacyiakich y nikczemnych osobach, iako że nie chciałem, się parać inemi iak tylko wielgimi a wspaniałymi przedmioty, chocia rzeczenie moie może iest poślednieysze; owo, nie nazwawszy nikogo po imieniu, miumam też, iż nikogo nie podałem w osławę. ''Wy, co mężów w rogate źwirzęta zmieniacie, ''Białe głowy, wytrwaycie w zbożnem waszem dziele, ''Bowiem ieśli ich w ludzkiey zostawicie szacie, ''Wciąż by nad wami chcieli dzierżyć kuratelle, ''Zasię w ielenim kształcie, barzo cudnym prawie, ''Wżdy w lasiech wpodle domu pasą się łaskawie. ''Ci, co by chcieli ganić białe główki lube, ''Co z mężów swych rogale czynią potaiemnie, ''Z krzywdą ie ganią, owo blazgoniąc nikczemnie, ''Bowiem te w miłosierdziu swoiem maią chlubę: ''Gdy strzegą pilnie prawa o daniu iałmużny, ''Nie lza po hipokrycku hałas czynić próżny. STARE RYMY O GRZE MIŁOŚCI, KTÓRE NALAZŁEM W DAWNYCH PAPIERACH ''Gra ta miłości, co młode rozpala, ''Wżdy warcabnicę na pamięć przywodzi; ''Na warcabnicy damy się obala, ''Po czym tryktraka sposobić się godzi, ''W którey grze ieno o obronę chodzi; ''Lub do gry w "Iasia". To gra iest poczciwa, ''Co iuż z urody swey gracza przyzywa, ''Aby w radości pędził czas z damulką: ''Przedsię ieżeli nie iest czyste pólko, ''Wielga stąd żałość y cirpienie bywa. To słowo "czyste pólko" wykłada się na dwa sposoby: iedno do gry w tryktraka, zasię drugie, że ieżeli naydzie się nieczyste pólko u paniey, z którą się uświadczą, wynosi się stąd tęgiego francuza y srogą niedolę a cirpienie. KONIEC CAŁEY RZECZONEY OBECNEY ROZPRAWY